Rebirth: Before the Chase Sequel
by singertobe
Summary: Motherboard is finally a cyborg again, as well as virus-free. However all is not yet perfect. Scars from the past still linger for some and Hacker is still out there. But what if there's more to Hacker than meets the eye? Collab with Cobragirl369. Rated T for potentially dark themes. Pairings: Motherboard/OC, Marbles/Lovelace, Matt/Inez, minor Digit/Glowla, Jackie/Love triangle.
1. Prologue

Hello again my dear readers! So by popular demand, I've decided my next project is the sequel to Before the Chase. If you're here for the first time and have never read B.T.C, you might want to do that because otherwise you'll get really confused really fast. This will be a collab with Cobragirl369 who will write a separate fic explaining the first meeting between a canon character and her OC. She is also going to illustrate some of B.T.C on her deviantart page: lunalacrevin.

They say sequels usually aren't as good, but here's hoping this is the exception. We'll start with a short little prologue here so you know a little bit about what is going on before we officially start the story.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

It had been too long. Far too long. When he had first made the decision to go back to school and study computer science, Antoine Klemmons was sure he would come across a way to put Motherboard back in her body within just a few years. But Ada had said it wouldn't be that simple. He should've listened to her. Then maybe he wouldn't feel so frustrated now. Still, Antoine was sure that if he'd still had the others' help, he would've discovered a way by now. But now they had a more important problem to solve:

Curing Motherboard's virus.

Of course Antoine was just as concerned as everyone else was. Every time he spoke with his fiancee, she seemed to be getting progressively weaker. He knew that she had enlisted the help of three Earth children to aid in her endeavors to protect Cyberspace, but he also knew the cyborg-turned-computer-program would rather do the work herself if she could. The cyber ruler put on a brave face for everyone, especially her brother and chief technician Dr. Marbles, but with Antoine she always let her deepest feelings spill through. Their most recent conversation still replayed in his mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Motherboard, darling, you know you shouldn't be trying to reach distances this far," Antoine said as his lover's face appeared on the communications console of his cyber coupe, "It uses up too much of your energy."_

 _"I know," she said, a burst of painful static coursing through her, "But I had to see you... Antoine... there's something... we must discuss."_

 _Antoine couldn't help but wince in sympathy as static continued to interrupt Motherboard's speech. Dr. Marbles had found small ways of numbing the pain that accompanied her glitches, but Antoine knew it was still hurting her._

 _"Antoine... I don't think I have much time left... And I need to know that... there will be someone who... can take my place-"_

 _"No Motherboard," Antoine interrupted her, "You asked me this eons ago when Abaddon was still on the loose and my answer hasn't changed since then. I'm not capable of leading Cyberspace. Don't worry, we're going to-"_

 _"Antoine, we must be... realistic," Motherboard said through her glitches, "Dr. Marbles and Ada are doing... all they can without luck... I've had to rely more... and more... on Digit and the Cybersquad... to help stop... Hacker..."_

 _"Just say the word darling and I'll more than willingly stop that traitor for good," Antoine insisted, anger rushing through his circuits as he thought of the cyborg who had brought his lover so much pain and misery._

 _"I'm sure you would... but... even after all this..."_

 _"I know," Antoine sighed._

 _The truth, that she would never reveal to anyone else, was that Motherboard still loved Hacker as any mother would love her child unconditionally. She was hurt, angry, and broken by his betrayal, but part of her still hoped against all odds that he could be reformed. For that reason, she still resisted giving him capital punishment._

 _Motherboard's gaze shifted downward and Antoine knew she wanted to cry. But she had lost the ability to do so when she became a computer. Even if she could, he knew she would've held her tears back in an attempt to remain strong._

 _"Listen to me Motherboard," Antoine said to her, her gaze shifting back to him, "Everything is going to be alright. Remember my research? Your consciousness is held in the h-drive, which is separate from the system. All we need to do is put you back in your body and you'll be cured."_

 _"But Antoine... you and the others tried for years to... come up with a way to do that... There's... not enough time to keep looking into... that possibility."_

 _Antoine sighed again, this time in frustration. It was the same thing Marbles and Ada had told him. The complexity of transferring consciousness was too great and therefore finding a cure to the virus was first priority._

 _"Antoine... I'd give anything... to hold you again... But it doesn't look... like that's going to happen... I'm not getting any... stronger... And with Hacker still out there... we need someone to take my place..."_

 _"Motherboard, I-"_

 _Before Antoine could say anything more, a strong burst of static filled the space where Motherboard's face had been and she was gone._

 _End Flashback_

Antoine knew she would never voice this concern to anyone else. She always remained encouraging to Dr. Marbles, Lady Lovelace, Digit, and the kids. But between her and Antoine, Motherboard was slowly coming to terms with the reality that she might not make it. Antoine desperately wanted to remain positive for both of them, but then Dr. Marbles revealed something shocking to him.

Motherboard's system should have shut down years ago. It was a miracle that she had made it this long. Both male cyborgs agreed that it must be her sheer will to live that kept her going. The question was: For how long would that be enough?

Antoine looked at his scribbled notes and groaned in frustration. If he could just figure out how to transfer her back into her body, all their problems would be solved. But how could that be done? When Motherboard was stabbed by that electric sword, the high voltage had all but fried her inner circuitry. It was a wonder the h-drive even worked for transferring her into the supercomputer. The overall damage was so great, it'd be easier to make an entirely new body and transfer her into that instead.

 _"Wait a minute!"_ Antoine thought, _"Could we actually do that?"_

Antoine rushed to his bookcase and picked out a book on cyborg anatomy, quickly flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes," Antoine said to himself, "Of course! How could I have not seen it before?"

He grabbed his skwak pad off his study desk and scrolled for Marbles' number. This was it. It wouldn't be long until Motherboard was not only cured, but also a cyborg once more.

* * *

I promise you that the actual chapters won't be this short. However, it may take some time for the first official chapter to come out. Finals are coming up and so is the school play so I'm gonna be really busy. But please review to let me know if this looks promising.

Also, if anyone else is interested in illustrating the first story, I would be more than honored if you did so. Unfortunately I can't draw but I'd love to see Before the Chase drawn out. Anyway, please review.

See ya in Cyberspace!


	2. Chapter 1

So I just found out that if I want to get my degree by December, which is the goal, I'm gonna have to take the maximum 18.5 credits this coming fall. In addition to that I will also be trying out for the National Association of Teachers of Singing (NATS). Think of it as American Idol for college music students. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to be extremely busy the whole rest of the year. I'm gonna try to put as much as I can into this story over the summer, but I know it won't be finished by the time fall semester starts. In addition I'm taking two summer classes and I don't know how time consuming that will be. I ask that you will all be as patient as you can with me, as I don't know how often new chapters will be added to this story. But for now, here's chapter 1.

Also I'd like to make a shout out to my new friend destiny chosen. Go read their works if you haven't already!

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

Motherboard saw the white light as her being floated between dimensions for a split second. She knew the feeling, for she had felt it twice before. One time was when she died from the electric stab wound and the other... she tried desperately to forget. All in all, this could be considered dying, except it wasn't.

About a month ago, Antoine had announced his idea to make Motherboard a new cyborg body from scratch and surgically insert her h-drive into it. It had taken time for him, Dr. Marbles, and Ada Lovelace to come up with a design that resembled that of her original body, but they had done it and now she was merely waiting to become one with her new body.

The light faded and she felt a surface, how long it had been since she had felt anything physical aside from the jolts of electrocution that came with her virus-induced glitches. She could feel limbs and moved them slightly as if to test them.

"She's waking up," she heard a voice she knew to belong to the Earthling Matt say.

Digit, Widget, and the kids had come for this. It had been explained years ago to the Earth children, well hardly children anymore but always children to her, that she had once been a cyborg and that attempts to make her one again had been put aside when she was infected with the virus. Now they and the two cybirds were seeing her in tangible form for the first time.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in the all but abandoned medical room, surrounded by the ones she loved most: Dr. Marbles Benson, Lady Ada Lovelace, Digit Leboid, Widget Leboid, Jackie Edwards, Matt Pillon, Inez Garcia, and Antoine Klemmons.

"Motherboard?" Dr. Marbles asked, "Has the transfer succeeded?"

"It would appear so," Motherboard answered, a smile coming to her face as she noticed her voice was back to normal.

"Alright!" Matt shouted, igniting a series of cheers and cries for joy.

"See I told you two it would work," Antoine said to Marbles and Ada.

Motherboard slowly brought herself to a sitting position.

"Antoine," she said, "Come closer."

He did so and she brought both her hands to his face, slowly moving them down to his shoulders as she took in every physical sensation. Then she leaned in and kissed him deeply, Antoine responding.

"Awww," Jackie cooed.

"Ick!" Widget said, sticking his tongue out.

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of doing that again," Antoine said as they broke their kiss.

"I would've dreamed it too," Motherboard said, "If the virus had left me enough energy to dream."

"The virus!" Digit exclaimed, "It's gone now, isn't it?"

Motherboard let out a small gasp as she realized just how much better she felt. She had become so used to the dull ache of straining circuits, it was almost strange not to feel it anymore. And her voice. Not too long ago the virus had done a number on her vocal processors, altering her accent. Now it was back to that slightly British sound it once had. Her vision was brighter than it had been in years and the exhaustion, the constant feeling of having to keep walking when she had just ran five miles, was finally gone.

"It _is_ gone," Motherboard said in awe, "It's really gone." _"And I'm not going to die."_

"I told you it would be gone, didn't I?" Antoine said.

"Its one thing to be told," Motherboard said, jolting a little as, for the first time in decades, tears of joy ran down her face, "Its another to feel it."

"No crying now," Antoine said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "This is a happy time."

"I say we throw a slumber party to celebrate!" Digit said.

"Yeah!" Inez agreed.

"You can count me in!" Matt said.

"Me too!" said Jackie.

"Can we Mother B?" Widget asked.

"I don't see why not," Motherboard said, "I'll prepare a portal so you can go home and pack your things."

The three teens and two cybirds cheered as Motherboard got up to stand, only to fall into Antoine's arms.

"My dear," Antoine said, trying not to laugh, "Did you forget about gravity?"

"Apparently," she muttered and, for the first time, the cybersquad saw her blush.

"It's okay Motherboard," Inez said, "We know it's been a while for you."

"Thank you Inez," Motherboard said as she steadied herself.

"Are you able to walk on your own, love?" Ada asked.

Motherboard cautiously put one foot in front of the other. Her legs wobbled as she struggled to stay balanced.

"Lean on me for now, dear," Antoine said.

Motherboard obeyed and they slowly made their way to the control room. Her walking became steadier as they neared their destination and by the time they had reached the supercomputer that had held her consciousness mere moments ago, she was able to stand on her own.

"Maybe this can be a celebration for all of Cyberspace," Matt suggested, "I mean, with you cured, that solves all our problems doesn't it?"

Motherboard wasn't listening though. She gazed at the large monitor that once held her face within it. After all these years, she really was free.

"Motherboard?" Matt asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm sure Cyberspace will be very happy to see me well again," she said as she turned on the supercomputer that she was once a part of.

Well, she _tried_ to turn it on. The system didn't seem to be responding. She had expected some difficulty in booting the system back from sleep mode, but not at this level. She pressed the buttons again and for a moment it seemed to work. All watched as a blue screen of code filled the monitor before it cut off again, the droning sound of system failure going along with it.

"What just happened?" Jackie asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"It..." Motherboard stuttered, at a loss for words, "The..."

"The virus has shut down the supercomputer," Ada said for her.

"This transfer came just in time, it would seem," Motherboard said as she turned away from the monitor.

Dr. Marbles took a deep breath.

"Not exactly," he said.

"Marbles, don't," Antoine said, wrapping an arm around Motherboard's shoulders.

"She has to know the truth."

"What do you mean, doc?" Digit asked.

"Nothing Digit," Antoine assured him.

"Not nothing," Motherboard said, "What are you talking about?"

"Marbles please," Antoine begged.

"He's right Antoine," Ada said, "She needs to know the truth. They all do."

"What?" Matt asked impatiently, "What 'truth?'"

Dr. Marbles looked at everyone nervously. He glanced at Ada, who nodded reassuringly. He took a deep breath.

"Motherboard," he said, "This shutdown... was long overdue."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the three Earthlings and two cybirds.

"You mean Mother B shouldn't even be alive right now?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Inez asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Marbles said, "You were already working so hard to help us."

"How long ago should it have happened?" Motherboard asked shakily.

"Approximately four years ago," Marbles answered.

The cyber ruler fell to her knees in shock and disbelief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Northern Frontier:

"You need me if you ever want to see Cyberspace in your hands!" Wicked shouted.

Buzz and Delete watched as their boss got into another argument with the witch from Happily-Ever-After-Ville. She wanted to join forces with him again but he would hear none of it.

"You think the boss is gonna agree to it? Delete asked.

"I dunno, Dee-dee," said Buzz as he took a bite from his donut.

" _The_ Hacker needs no one," the green skinned cyborg shouted back, "Especially not the likes of you! Whose fault is it that I couldn't afford to throw the encryptor chip into a black hole?!"

"But-"

"And just who was it that told those meddlesome Earth brats what I was up to?!"

"That's because you-"

Wicked's words were cut off though as Hacker angrily shoved the witch against a wall, scaring his two henchmen witless with his unexpected violence.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, just inches from her face, "JUST SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear anymore of your excuses or your ridiculous propositions!"

Wicked, at first in shock at his violence, sneered at him. "You little-"

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled again, this time slapping her hard across the face.

Now Wicked was furious.

"That's it, big boy!" she yelled, "You think you're so tough? FINE! Don't ever come asking me for help again! We're THROUGH!"

Too angry to even think of a spell to cast, the witch got on her broom and flew out of the wreaker for the last time.

There was silence for a moment, Hacker too angry to say anything and Buzz and Delete too in shock at the sudden outburst. Finally the latter spoke up.

"B-boss," Delete stammered, "Why did you do that to her?"

"Yeah boss," Buzz agreed, "She'll probably never come back now."

"I don't care," he said, "I'm better off without her anyway."

"Um... okay, if you say so boss," said Buzz, "Uh... We're just gonna watch some TV."

"Do whatever you want," Hacker said, sitting down in his re-charger chair, "I don't care."

Delete found the remote and turned on the TV, showing the recent news.

"This is Erica Ram reporting," said the new anchor onscreen, "This just in, Motherboard has been transferred into a new cyborg body and its cured her of the virus given to her by The Hacker."

"WHAT?!" Hacker screamed upon overhearing the news.

He stormed over to the television where there showed a picture of the cyber ruler's new form. As her former technician, he'd seen his fair share of pictures of her when she was still a cyborg and knew it was her. Her hair was shorter and she looked slightly older than in the pictures, but other than that the new body was a perfect match.

"While we have yet to hear comments from Motherboard on the news we have received comments from her longtime fiancee, Antoine Klemmons, that a long awaited wedding between the two will soon be put into plan."

"Motherboard is engaged?" Delete asked, "I didn't know that! Did you, Buzzy?"

"No. Did you know that, boss?"

Hacker sneered. "I knew it. I was wondering what became of that little whelp."

The cyborg had not been around much during Hacker's days as a technician in Control Central and he had disappeared entirely after he first infected Motherboard with the virus.

"Motherboard is really pretty like this," Delete commented, "Don't you think, boss?"

Hacker was about to retort Delete's comment when, against his will, a memory came up.

 _Flashback_

 _"Wow Motherboard," the young cyborg said in awe as he looked through pictures of the cyber ruler, "You were beautiful when you were a cyborg!"_

 _"Only when I was a cyborg?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Oh I mean, you're beautiful now too-"_

 _"I know what you meant Hacker. And thank you."_

 _Hacker had been booted with the physical and mental maturity of a ten year old, old enough to work but still young enough to be brought up the way his creators wanted him to be. He had only been activated a few weeks ago and was proving to be a very curious cyborg. When he had found out that Motherboard wasn't always a computer he immediately wished to see pictures of the woman he already identified to be his maternal figure._

 _"Is there a way to make you a cyborg again?" he asked._

 _"That's something Dr. Marbles is working on now," Motherboard explained, "With help from Lady Lovelace and Antoine."_

 _"I wanna help! Can I help them, Motherboard? Please?"_

 _Motherboard smiled sweetly. "Maybe when you're older."_

 _End Flashback_

Hacker frowned at the memory. "When you're older," she had said. "When you're older," Dr. Marbles had said. That was the answer to everything. Didn't they realize he was already capable?

 _"If I was still on their side, I would've figured it out years ago!"_ he thought angrily.

"But there is bad news too Erica," said the other news anchor, Sam Vander Rom.

"Oh yes," Erica replied, "Without Motherboard's fighting vigor, the main computer system at Control Central has crashed, after five long years of functioning with The Hacker's virus. Who knows how much important information from the past has been lost?"

Hacker smiled evilly. At least he had achieved one thing. When he had first came up with the idea to infect Motherboard, it wasn't just her demise that was the goal. All the cyber rulers of the past had saved their most important files and documents into the computer she resided in. There were notes from meetings, plans for the future, mistakes saved with the intention of them never being repeated. The loss of such information would put Cyberspace into utter chaos. No doubt they were scrambling for ways to reboot the system for just a small moment so they could save the files on a floppy or something. Well, he had the solution, and he was willing to give it... in return for complete control of Cyberspace.

"The King of Happily-Ever-After-Ville has offered support by sending over some of his guards to make up for the lack of a security system at Control Central, so everyone should be safe from you-know-who," Sam said.

Hacker screamed in frustration and stomped away to his room. The guards, no doubt, had weapons. There was no way he was getting into Control Central. If it weren't for the guards he could easily break in and finish off the cyber ruler with his bare hands.

 _"But could you live with yourself if you did that?"_ said a small voice in his head.

 _"What?"_ Hacker thought, _"Of course I could! I'm THE Hacker!"_

 _"You're a traitor,"_ said the voice.

 _"I'm a traitor and I LOVE IT!"_ Hacker screamed in his mind.

This voice irked him to no end. He'd managed to make it go away more as time went by, but every now and then it reared it's ugly head again, berating him for the choices he'd made since turning bad. But what was most annoying of all was that it was _his_ voice.

 _"Would you still love it if the only mother you ever had was gone forever?"_

In an instant, another memory came to him.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hacker! What happened to you?" Motherboard said as the preteen walked into the main control room after arriving home from the school he'd been assigned to in Tikiville._

 _The young cyborg looked like a mess. He had a black eye and bruised cheek. There was an obvious limp in his walk and his clothes were ripped and stained in several places._

 _"Nothing important, Motherboard," he lied._

 _"Hacker," she said, "Did I ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What happened?" she asked again._

 _The preteen sighed. "Some guys at school jumped me. They beat me up and then threw me in the dumpster."_

 _"Oh Hacker, I'm so sorry. I'll report them to the school principal. What are their names?"_

 _"Please don't, Motherboard," Hacker pleaded, "It'll just make them hate me more."_

 _"They can't be allowed to keep hurting you. Has this been going on for long?"_

 _"Well..." Hacker shifted his feet nervously, "They've been calling me names for a while."_

 _"Like?"_

 _"They say I'm a wimp... and a nerd," he admitted, averting his gaze from the supercomputer, "And that I'll never amount to anything."_

 _"You know that's not true, don't you?" Motherboard asked._

 _"Do you really think so, Motherboard?"_

 _"I know so," she assured him, "You're as intelligent as Dr. Marbles and look where he is today. I know you'll go on to achieve great things, Hacker."_

 _Hacker smiled and hugged the side of the control panel. He knew Motherboard couldn't physically feel it, but it was the closest they could get to hugging._

 _"I wish you were a cyborg again so I could hug you for real," he said, "I love you Motherboard."_

 _"I love you too, Hacker."_

 _End Flashback_

 _"She took care of you and you betrayed her,"_ the voice said accusingly, _"You betrayed them all."_

For a split moment, the evil cyborg known for being merciless and uncaring, actually felt some guilt. After all, he _did_ have a fairly decent life in Control Central.

 _"Don't listen to that nuisance,"_ said another stronger voice, _"They all underestimated you. That's why you_ have _to destroy them. You deserve nothing less than complete control of Cyberspace! And_ I _can help you get there!_ "

"Yes," Hacker said out loud, "I will destroy them and I will have Cyberspace. I just need a new plan..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

"This is not good. This is not good at all," Inez said as she and the others laid out their sleeping bags on the floor of Digit's bedroom.

Motherboard had managed to find a spare portal remote so that the teens could still travel between worlds and they had managed to pack their things for the slumber party. But all the while they could see the stress written across the adults' faces over the fact that Control Central's main system was shut down.

"At least the king's guards are standing watch in place of the security system," Matt reminded them.

"And Mac and PC should be here soon," Digit said.

"Mac and PC?" the teens asked.

"They were the main watch guards here before Motherboard got put into the computer," he explained, "After Motherboard was transferred they weren't needed anymore so they moved on."

"It sure seems like there were a lot of people working here once," Matt said, "Antoine, Mac, PC."

"There were at least fifty technicians running the supercomputer before Motherboard was transferred into it," said Digit, "Once she merged with the system they weren't needed anymore."

"Speaking of Antoine," Jackie said, "Don't you think he's kinda cute, Inez?"

"Yeah," Inez answered, "Motherboard has good taste!"

Matt just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Girl talk. Again.

"I can't wait for the wedding," Jackie said, "I hope Mother B lets us help her with the dress shopping!"

"Are we just gonna talk about boys and clothes all night?" Matt asked, irritated.

"Well what did you want to do?" Jackie asked.

"Why don't we have a dance-off?" Digit asked.

"Yeah," Matt said running out of Digit's room, "Race you guys to the dance studio!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the main control room, the adults weren't having as much fun.

"Where do we even begin?" Antoine asked in exasperation, "We can't even turn it on."

"Shift Key had all his documents backed up on a separate drive, in case something like this should ever occur," Motherboard explained, "I would've brought the idea up, but my memory glitch got in the way."

"Its not your fault, love," Ada said, softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We all know whose fault it is," Antoine said angrily.

"At least we have the files and documents from Shift Key's term," Marbles said.

"But what about the rest?" Antoine argued, "Thanks to you-know-who, those files are lost forever!"

"No they're not," Ada said, "We just need to keep working at removing the virus. Then we can reboot the system and transfer the files."

"Or at least find a temporary fix," Motherboard said, remembering all the small shortcuts Marbles had made to subdue the virus in the past.

"That could work," Ada said, "If we can just keep it running long enough to save the files on a drive then we can do a system restore after."

They turned their heads when they heard music coming from down the hallways.

"Well at least someone is having fun," Antoine said.

"Why don't we work on this tomorrow?" Ada suggested, "We _do_ have a reason to celebrate."

"Yes," Antoine agreed, wrapping an arm around Motherboard, "Finally we can be married."

"Don't you think we should focus on the current problem at hand first?" Motherboard argued.

"Darling I've waited long enough for our wedding," Antoine replied, "Besides, we have the King's guards standing watch. Nobody is going to break in."

"Oh... Alright," Motherboard relented.

The four made their way to the dance studio to find the Cybersquad dancing to a recent single from Purple 4, Digit as the DJ.

"Is everyone having fun?" Ada asked as they walked in.

"Oh yeah," Digit said, "Any requests?"

"Have you any love ballads, Digit?" Dr. Marbles asked, grabbing Ada's hand.

"Tons," Digit said as he scrolled through his playlist, "How about this one?"

A track from the adults' youth filled the room and Dr. Marbles led his wife to the dance floor, Motherboard and Antoine following suit.

"Look at them," Jackie said, "They're so perfect for each other."

Inez giggled. "Yeah, its so sweet."

"Hey," Matt said shyly, "Would either of you like to dance with me?"

Inez and Jackie stared at each other, Jackie nudging the younger girl.

"I'll dance with you, Matt," Inez said.

Jackie smiled as she watched her two friends slow dance. There always seemed to be a small spark between the two and it had gotten stronger as they grew older.

 _"They really need to hook up,"_ she thought, _"If only there was a way for to get them to admit their feelings."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good night, cybermates," Motherboard said to the Cybersquad as she turned off the light in Digit's room.

"Good night, Motherboard," said the three teens and two cybirds.

Motherboard walked to the control room where the rest of the adults were.

"What does tomorrow look like?" she asked.

"I suppose I'll go back to searching for a cure," Marbles said, sighing.

"Would you like me to come with you, dear?" Ada asked.

"No my lady," he said, "Now that the news is out, Hacker will be looking for me more than ever. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"You could help us try to reboot the system," Antoine offered, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll be happy to help," Ada said.

"I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning," the doctor said, "So I should be going to bed now. Come Ada." He offered his arm.

"Good night you two," Antoine said as the couple left, making their way to the chief technician's private housing sector.

"I suppose I should get to sleep too," Motherboard said, "Will you be sleeping in the guest room?"

"I suppose so."

"Let's go then," she said.

The couple walked across the bridge connecting Control Central to the ruler's housing sector.

"After so many years, I'm finally going back," Motherboard said as they approached the door.

She swiped her hand, unlocking the door, and they walked in. Everything was just as she remembered it to be, albeit a little dusty from the years without use.

"This place needs to be cleaned," Motherboard noted as she glided a finger across the coffee table, "Badly."

"We'll worry about it later," Antoine said, "You must be exhausted."

"Believe me. I've been more tired in the past."

Antoine sighed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Yes. Of course you have."

Motherboard was silent as Dr. Marbles' words replayed in her head. _"This shutdown was long overdue... Approximately four years ago."_

She thought back to all the times that she didn't think she was going to make it. That day when they found out the encryptor chip was being held for auction. She had impatiently demanded they find the chip. She didn't mean to sound demanding that day. But she was in so much pain. She had put herself in emergency standby mode as the pain increased and her vision darkened. That day, she was sure she was going to die.

"Motherboard?"

She snapped back into the current time as she realized stray tears were falling down her face. She quickly wiped them away in embarrassment. The last time she was a cyborg she had been very good at holding back her tears, but it seemed the years without practice were betraying her.

"I'm sorry Antoine," she said, "It's just..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about darling," he said as he kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be fine."

"You know after the wedding you and Ada will have to go back into hiding," she reminded him.

"I don't know about Ada, but I for one am done with hiding."

"My parents' warning. Remember?"

"I'm not afraid," Antoine said, "In fact I'd very much like to face that slime bag and give him a piece of my mind!"

"You know I'd be very upset with you if you just threw yourself out there like that," the cyber ruler said.

"I know, I know," Antoine sighed.

"The cybersquad risks their live every time I send them out on a mission," she thought aloud, "They're so young. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought them into such a dangerous lifestyle."

"I think they've proved themselves more than capable a thousand times, my dear," Antoine assured her.

"They have indeed," Motherboard said with a small smile, "Now what time should we get up tomorrow?"

"Did you want to see Marbles off?"

"If it's not too much trouble," she answered.

"Then I'd say about six o'clock," Antoine said.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Motherboard said and she kissed him.

"Good night, dear," Antoine said and made his way to one of the guest rooms.

Motherboard went to her old room and set her alarm. She sneezed twice as she breathed in the dust that had collected over the years. She was nowhere close to tired yet so she went to the kitchen to see if there was still any cleaning supplies. Finding some under the sink, she went back to her room and began cleaning off the dust on the furniture. She went into the adjoining bathroom and cleaned in there too, all the while the doctor's words still playing in her mind, no matter how much she tried to rid herself of them. She remembered all the times the pain had overwhelmed her or she simply ran out of energy and she "clonked out" as Digit had dubbed it. She always woke up eventually, with no knowledge of how much time had gone by, but at the same time very aware that something could have happened while she was out.

It had become depressing after a while. There had once been so much she'd been able to do, and in one fateful day, she had lost it all. When Hacker had tried to run against her in the election, she couldn't deny that he had a strong point in his favor. It was becoming increasingly difficult to run Cyberspace in her weakened condition, though she tried to hide it from everyone around her. Nobody knew it, but there were times when she seriously considered giving in to the virus. She wasn't afraid of death. She had been to the other side before. But what she was afraid of was what would happen to Cyberspace without her. For that reason she had kept fighting, no matter how tiring it was.

So lost she was in her thoughts, it took Motherboard a moment to realize she had finished cleaning everything and was now wiping the mirror a second time. Realizing there was nothing left to be done, she put away the cleaning supplies and changed into a nightgown. She got down on her knees and thanked God for saving her life. Then she got into bed.

She sighed at the softness of the mattress, pillows, and blanket. It was something she hadn't felt in so long. Finally the events of the day caught up to her as she drifted into sleep mode. But still one thought occupied her mind.

 _"I shouldn't have survived."_

* * *

Woah! That was longer than I originally intended it to be!

Let me clear up a few things. First off, in the father's day special, its revealed that Hacker did go to high school which means he was definitely created as a minor, though how young is not known. I chose age 10, taking inspiration from Anne of Green Gables where Marilla and Matthew say they want a son that age so that he can help Matthew with his work. Also, in A Change of Art, we do see that Hacker has the potential to become good again. In the new episode Housewarming Party, we see that he also has a caring side when he misses Buzz and Delete. So, in conclusion, I believe there is potential for Hacker to become good again. Small potential, but potential nonetheless. _  
_

Also, am I right that Motherboard's voice has changed in recent seasons? She used to sound British to me but now she sounds American. Who was responsible for the change?

Also, check out my youtube channel if you haven't already. I just uploaded a video of me covering a Phantom of the Opera song. It was fun. Same name as here.

Please review, I worked really hard on this. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	3. Chapter 2

So this was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. I wrote it back when I was still working on Before the Chase because the words wouldn't stop playing in my head. I've always, even as a young child, tried to envision Motherboard's side of the story in these episodes and that's mainly what this chapter is. Obviously this is a lot shorter than the previous chapter. But I still hope to get reviews on it.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Two~**

 _It was another monthly upgrade. This time, a minor one. Dr. Marbles wanted to try to see if he could alter the cyber-ruler's appearance so that she looked more like she had as a cyborg. But there was something about today that was putting Motherboard on edge. She couldn't quite put her non-existent finger on it, but she had a deep foreboding feeling that something very bad was about to happen._

" _Hurry Dr. Marbles," she urged her brother and technician, "My firewall's been down long enough. It's not safe."_

" _Not safe? Come on," Digit re-assured her, "What could possibly happen?"_

 _That was when her sensors picked up the I.D code of a borg she thought she'd seen the last of. She automatically called out her alert warning as the alarm bells blared._

" _Hacker's... back?!" Digit exclaimed in fear._

" _Impossible!" Dr. Marbles argued, "We drained his power grid and exiled him eons ago!"_

" _I know," Motherboard replied, "But the sensors aren't wrong. My cameras show him in his ship as we speak."_

" _What does he want?" Digit asked worriedly._

"Indeed, what _does_ he want?" _the supercomputer thought to herself,_ "Well what did he want when we banished him? Cyberspace, that's what he wants!... Unless, could it possibly be that he's seen the error of his ways?"

 _The small glimmer of hope in her died as a large explosion shook the facility. Motherboard knew just what it was. She had read of the phenomena when studying the history of Pompadoria's twentieth Posha. The one who'd been transferred to a supercomputer just like she had. The one who had..._

" _Hacker has found a way to breach the system!" Marbles exclaimed, voicing what she already knew to be happening._

" _Quickly, reload my firewall!"_

 _She watched as her brother typed in the password to begin the download process when her sensors picked_ it _up._

" _Hacker has launched a virus. It's coming this way," she stated as the still shaking facility caused her screen to glitch, sending her a light jolt of electrocution._

" _Hurry Doc hurry! Close her up!" she heard Digit exclaiming._

 _Dr. Marbles counted down the percentage of her firewall's download. That was when Motherboard felt another, stronger jolt of electrocution as her screen glitched again. Then again. Inside, she felt a stinging sensation that spread throughout her, making it feel as though her inner circuitry was exploding. She knew what was happening and grit her holographic teeth against the pain, trying not to scream. She didn't have to resist for long as, within seconds, the strength to do so left her. Exhaustion overcame her as the virus took its course. So this was it. This is how it ends. It wouldn't be long now until her system shut down completely, with no chance of being rebooted. Centuries worth of files and data collected throughout the terms of previous rulers would be gone, and she would be dead. Motherboard cast her weary gaze down to Digit and Marbles, their figures becoming a blur as her vision darkened. She thought about all the people she didn't have a chance to say goodbye to. Ada, Miss Lovelace, Nanny, Ava, Artemis, Archimedes, Eukie, Reeka, Sleight…_ Antoine...

 _She wouldn't get to say goodbye to Antoine..._

 _And then, everything went black..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Motherboard gasped as she jolted into a sitting position, her mind freed of the horrible flashback. It had been so long since she had dreamed anything at all, her virus leaving her too weak for such things. She had hoped her first dream in so many years would be a pleasant one, but then again one can't always get everything they want.

"It's over," Motherboard whispered to herself between deep, calming breaths, "That part of your life is over."

Despite her self-talk, she swung her legs out of the bed, carefully observing each step she took to the adjoining bathroom. When she got there she turned on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. She took in her eyes, eyes that were once again symmetrical with white backs instead of yellow. She took in her face that was no longer lined with her I.D code and initial. Motherboard turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face, noting the cool, wet sensation that she never would've felt in her computer form. Once again, she looked at the reflection of her physical, tangible form and then turned off the light. She walked back to the bed and slowly sank back under the covers, her eyes slipping closed as sleep reclaimed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Morning Motherboard!" she heard Digit greet cheerily as she woke up, the usual electric shock running through her as her screen glitched, "Sorry I have to do this but I promised, a tune-up a day while the doc's away. Say 'Ah.'"_

 _Motherboard jokingly obliged, trying to ignore the unusual warmness that seemed to be inside the room. Was she imagining things or had the virus messed with the climate control system?_

" _Are you… as hot as I am?" she asked Digit._

" _Well I like to think I'm not UNattractive," he answered._

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" _she thought as the heat became increasingly uncomfortable._

" _Check... kryoxide," Motherboard said as she was shocked with another screen glitch. Perhaps she needed a refill. That or her internal fans were malfunctioning._

" _Yeah yeah I know," Digit answered, "The virus has you burning up coolant extra fast. I…"_

 _Motherboard was aware that her cybird friend was still talking, but his words were barely registering to her. All she could pay attention to was the ever increasing heat. She had never been good with heat, not even as a cyborg. Maybe she was just being dramatic._

 _But then her vision began to blur and the color went out. No, there was something wrong. Very wrong._

" _Digit?" she asked asked as panic built within her, "Is… tha-that you? Systems too hot, much too hot, burning up!"_

 _By now there seemed to be flashing light in the room and everything was morphing in front of her. Wide, narrow, then wide again. What was going on? Why was it so hot? It was like she had died and gone to Hell. Is that what had happened? What had she done to deserve that? She knew she wasn't perfect but she tried her best to be good and kind. For a split second the temperature went back down again and she tried to relax, only for it to return tenfold. All the while her vision still played tricks on her._

 _She vaguely heard the sound of familiar voices and knew then that she was, indeed, still alive. But it was still so hot. She felt like she could pass out. In fact that would've been very nice. She wouldn't have to feel this unbearable heat then. Yet somehow she remained conscious and completely aware of the ever growing heat. What was going on? What was happening?_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a familiar female voice say, "Its Buzz! And Delete!"_

" _Buzz?" she questioned in response, "Delete?..." This only meant one thing. "Hack? Ha-Ha-..."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hack a-!" Motherboard words paused as her surroundings changed from the main control room to her bedroom in a matter of seconds.

" _Another flashback,"_ she thought as she felt her body temperature return to normal.

Once again she walked to her bathroom, this time to rinse away the sweat that had collected on her face as her mind had recreated the unbearable heat she'd felt that day. Wiping her face with a wet washcloth, she mentally reminded herself that the cybersquad had managed to solve the problem before the inevitable happened. Motherboard smiled as she thought of the three Earthlings: Jackie, Matt, and Inez. If there was one good thing that had come from that deadly virus, it was meeting them. They were like her own children now and she was so proud of all of them.

If only she could say the same about her first "child"...

Yawning tiredly, the ex-supercomputer climbed back into bed, quickly falling back into sleep mode.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Motherboard wearily but happily looked down at the five ecstatic faces before her: Jackie, Matt, Inez, Slider, and Digit. Working together, the group had raised enough money to buy the encryptor chip that had been on auction._

" _I'm so grateful to you all," she said through the static, the electrocuting pain dulled by thoughts of what was to come, "I only wish Dr. Marbles could be here."_ "And Antoine," _she silently thought to herself._

" _So do we Motherboard," Jackie said, "But we don't know where he is."_

" _Alright let's stop yapping and fix Motherboard," said Digit, "So Hacker will never be a threat to Cyberspace again."_

 _Motherboard closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come…_

 _Only to feel electrocution fiercer than she'd ever felt before. There was a tugging, ripping sensation, as though her very soul was being ripped from her "body."_

" _Stop!" She spoke through the static as she felt what could only be described as a foreign presence fighting for control… and winning, "Something's wrong! The chip is draining me."_

 _A bright light filled her vision, the same light that had come to her when her cyborg body died, and the ripping sensation stopped. She felt her being floating upwards, whilst in the distance she heard a familiar voice proclaim:_

" _Surprise cyber-world! I'm your new leader! The Hacker has won!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" Motherboard screamed as her mind was taken back into reality for the third time that night.

That was the worst moment of her life and she thought she had put it behind her for good. She thought wrong.

"Motherboard?" Antoine's voice called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Antoine," she answered shakily.

"What was that scream about sweetheart?" her lover asked somewhat groggily as he walked in the room and sat next to her on the bed, "I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole facility."

"I… I," Motherboard's voice cracked, and for the first time in a long time, she drew her knees to her chest and just sobbed.

Antoine wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Motherboard," he said, "Darling, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I keep having nightmares about the past. The virus, the contaminated kryoxide, Hacker taking over my system."

"Ssh… It's alright," Antoine assured her as he rubbed her back consolingly, "It's in the past. It's all in the past."

"But it felt so _real_ ," she argued, her body shaking from the sobs.

"I've made sure your new body has an extra strong immune system," he said kissing the top of her head, "You're even immune to magnetite now. Hacker will have his work cut out for him now."

"He nearly killed me," she reminded him, "I shouldn't be alive right now."

"But he didn't kill you, did he?" Antoine reminded her in turn, "Your will to live saved you. You're the strongest woman I know and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"Stay with me tonight," Motherboard begged, looking up at him with desperate eyes, "Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," he answered, kissing her where her tears had left streaks, "If that's what you want, I won't go anywhere."

The couple got under the covers, Motherboard laying her head on Antoine's chest as he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her. She continued to sob for several minutes, Antoine hushing her and rubbing small circles on her back. Over time her sobs died down to whimpers and she slowly drifted into sleep mode.

Antoine stared down at his fiancee, admiring how beautiful she looked as she slept. She was so strong, yet in that moment looked so fragile. For the umpteenth time, he silently berated himself for not being there when all the madness began. When her virus hit her, when Hacker took over, when so many horrible things happened to his precious bride-to-be. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be treated so, especially by someone she had only ever shown utmost love and affection for. If he ever got his hands on Hacker, the green skinned cyborg wouldn't live to tell the tale. For now though, he vowed to always do his best to protect the protector of all Cyberspace.

"Sweet dreams, Lissie," he whispered as he too fell into sleep mode.

* * *

Please leave a review. The next chapter will be the first chapter where I collaborate with Cobragirl369. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	4. Chapter 3

So this is the first collab chapter of the story. Lyryn belongs to Cobragirl369. The canon characters belong to Thirteen WNET. Antoine belongs to me.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Three~**

Antoine was pulled from sleep mode as he felt the body in his arms begin to flinch. The male cyborg opened his eyes and saw his lover was in the throes of another nightmare. She began muttering about Marbles, Hacker, and a castle.

"Motherboard," he said, rubbing circles on her arm, "Motherboard wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said groggily, "Did I wake you again?"

"Don't be sorry, dear," he said, "What was it this time?"

"Hacker once kidnapped Dr. Marbles and hid him in one of the castles in Castleblanca," she explained, "When I tried to tell the Cybersquad, the virus stopped me from giving any details. I was so afraid they'd never find him."

"But they did, didn't they?"

"Yes," she answered, a smile coming to her face, "They're amazing."

"So you've told me before," Antoine said.

"Sometimes," Motherboard said, her blue eyes glazing over, "I think the virus had a mind of it's own. There were so many times I needed to say something and couldn't. Or it would twist my words into riddles."

"It's all over now though," Antoine assured her.

"It's not," she argued, "Hacker is still out there."

"I won't let him hurt you," Antoine said, "With me, the Cybersquad, Marbles, and Ada around there's no way he can get to you."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am," said Antoine, "Now go back to sleep."

Motherboard sighed deeply and closed her eyes, Antoine following...

Only for the alarm clock to wake them in less than a minute.

Motherboard groaned and got up out of bed as Antoine reached over and turned the alarm off.

"I'll be in the shower," Motherboard said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I think I'll take a shower too," Antoine said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marbles' alarm clock woke him and Ada up at the same time.

"I don't see why you insist on leaving so early," Ada said, yawning.

"The sooner I go, the sooner I can upload a cure," Marbles said as he stretched, "Besides there's somewhere I'd like to stop by first."

"Do you want me to make you some coffee while you get ready?" asked Ada.

"Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drive safely, Marbles," Motherboard said as the doctor packed the trunk of his cyber-coupe.

"I know, Motherboard," Marbles said, sighing, "Must you always remind me?"

"Last I checked, there's a reason I'm called _Mother_ board."

The others laughed and Dr. Marbles got in the car.

"Wish me luck," he said, starting the motor.

"Good luck," Ada, Antoine, and Motherboard said as he drove off.

"Well ladies," said Antoine, "Shall we begin?"

The two women nodded as they went back inside.

"Do you think Digit could help us?" Ada asked.

"I think he and the others are still asleep," Motherboard said, "Its still early."

"You might want to get back to sleep too," Antoine said.

"Yes you look a bit tired, love," Ada said, "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"I'm going to check on the kids," Motherboard said, walking towards Digit's bedroom.

"What happened?" Ada asked Antoine once the cyber ruler was out of earshot, "I thought this transfer separated her from the virus."

"It did," Antoine assured her, "She just... had a lot of broken sleep last night."

"Why do I feel like there's more to this?"

Antoine sighed. "Motherboard is having flashbacks. Severe ones. They were keeping her up last night."

"Oh the poor dear," Ada said.

"This is why I didn't want Marbles to tell her."

Just then Motherboard came back in the room.

"Well?" Antoine asked.

"They're sound asleep," Motherboard said smiling, "I'm sure they'll be up in a few hours though."

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch?" Antoine said, "Ada and I will take care of everything."

"I'll be fine Antoine," Motherboard said, not entirely thrilled at the idea of re-entering her nightmares, "I have worked under worse exhaustion before."

Antoine sighed. "If you say so, dear."

"Well," Ada said, smirking at the other woman, "I suppose we start with you."

"Very funny," Motherboard said, smirking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Forever Forest, Pompadoria:

"I'm here. I'm sorry it took this long to come here," Marbles said as he brushed his hand over the smooth memorial plaque.

The doctor had wanted to make a small stop somewhere special before continuing his search for a cure: his parents' memorial. It was true that he'd been too young when they died to remember much about them, but he'd been told enough about them to know they had loved him very much, and Motherboard's unexpected trips to the other side had revealed that they were still looking out for both of them.

They were still listening.

Marbles looked around the plaque to see it had practically a garden around it.

"Are you alright?"

Marbles turned to see a young female smiling, a wreath in her arms.

"I'm fine, ma'am," he said.

"Dr. Marbles right?" She asked, recognizing him.

"Yes."

"I'm Lyryn," the girl said as she set the wreath on the plaque, "They were your parents weren't they?"

Marbles nodded. "Do you know where these flowers came from? This clearing is beautiful."

"Why, thank you," Lyryn said.

Marbles shook his head. "I'm the one to thank you."

"Awww, it's a pleasure," Lyryn said with a smile, adjusting her hat, "So what brings you here?"

"I thought I'd pay a visit," Marbles said, shrugging his shoulders, "My sister and I lived here when we were little."

"Motherboard?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "Do you have family?"

"Hm... I can't remember, at least here anyway," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Marbles winced a bit, as if he went into a dark ground. "My apologies."

"No harm done, chap," Lyryn said, squeezing his arm, "If I'll be honest, you're the first to ask actually."

"I see."

The two were silent a moment before Lyryn spoke up again.

"I heard the news," she said, "Motherboard has finally been transferred and is cured of the virus."

"More like separated from the virus," Marbles said, "The system still has the virus and has shut down because of it."

"Yes. What are you going to do about that?"

"Keep looking for a cure," he said with a sigh, "There's not much else that can be done. There's too many files that need to be backed up and saved before a system restore is done. But we need to be able to at least make the system run for a while to do so. And that's assuming the files haven't become corrupted, which they probably have."

"Oh."

"Then there's the issue of security," Marbles continued, "The last thing Dr. Richard Stanley did before he left me in charge was install a major upgrade on the security system. We stopped hiring a defense team after that. Now we have to rely on volunteers from Happily-Ever-After-Ville. And of course now that Motherboard is in tangible form we'll have to worry about people trying to attack her while she's out. And Hacker... there's still always Hacker."

"Hm, in that case you'll need protection. I would be honored to help," Lyryn offered.

"Thank you but I don't think-" Marbles' words trailed off and his eyes widened as a long scythe suddenly appeared in her hand, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"If anyone gives us trouble," she said, gesturing her head to it.

Marbles only nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Motherboard's hand shook as it gently brushed across the circuit board that shared her name. The corners were charred and burnt, as were several chips, including the BIOS chip. She could guess that some of it was due to the time her kryoxide had been contaminated, but she also knew most of the damage was due to the virus.

"Motherboard working on a motherboard," Antoine noted as he held the flashlight in place for her.

"That's even less funny the second time," Motherboard said as she carefully set to work removing the BIOS chip and replacing it with a newer, unharmed one. Once her work was achieved, she reached for her skwak and contacted Ada, who was still in the control room.

"The new BIOS chip is in," she said, "You can try restarting the system."

In the main control room Ada obeyed and the couple backed away as a few sparks of electricity flew out from the circuits as they heard the whirring of the system turning back on.

"It's working," Ada said hopefully through the skwak pad.

"We did it," Antoine said, smiling and laughing a little.

But in mere seconds the whirring died out as the system shut down again.

"You spoke too soon Antoine," Motherboard said.

"Now what?" Ada asked through the skwak.

"I don't know," Antoine said.

"I could try to..." Motherboard's words trailed off as she was unable to say the next word.

"Try to what, love?" Ada asked through the skwak.

"Oh..." Antoine said, " _That._ "

He heard Ada sigh on the other end of the line in understanding.

Nobody in Control Central had bothered doing the action since _his_ betrayal.

Motherboard's stare was expressionless as a memory passed over her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Hieronymus Hacker worked tirelessly on the code he'd been given by Dr. Marbles to try to hack. Aside from being an assistant to the chief technician, the young cyborg was designed to have expert hacking skills for getting into the systems of any intelligent enemies and learning their secrets and plans before they could be carried out. However he was still only a child. For now, the cyborg he knew as his father figure had him practice with complex codes he designed himself. Already the cyborg was proving to live up to his programming purposes and so, he was referred to by his surname: Hacker._

 _"YES! I did it!" he exclaimed running up to the monitor that displayed the cyber ruler on it, "Look Motherboard! I hacked the code!"_

 _"Good job, Hacker," Motherboard said, "You're getting better every day."_

 _"What's all this excitement I hear?" Antoine asked as he walked into the control room. It was one of those rare occasions when he wasn't travelling all about Cyberspace to meet with scientists over the topic of transferring Motherboard's consciousness._

 _"Hacker just hacked one of Marbles' codes," Motherboard said, smiling in pride._

 _"Well congratulations!" Antoine remarked, "You sure are living up to your name, Hacker!"_

 _"I'm gonna be the best hacker ever!" the young cyborg said, "When I grow up, they're gonna call me THE Hacker!"_

 _Antoine laughed._ _"Not just any hacker, right?"_

 _"That's right," Hacker said, nodding eagerly._

 _"I'm sure you'll prove to be a great help whenever enemies are near," Motherboard said, "Right, 'The' Hacker?"_

 _"Yep!" said the green skinned cyborg, "I'll be able to hack into anyone's files. Nobody is gonna be a threat to you as long as I'm around. Nobody outsmarts THE Hacker!"_

 _"As long as you keep up with your practice and your studying I have no doubt of that," said the cyber ruler._

 _"Oh I will, Motherboard!" Hacker said, "Just wait! I'll be the best hacker Cyberspace has ever seen! You'll be so proud of me!"_

 _"I'm already very proud of you."_

 _"But I'll make you even more proud of me," Hacker persisted, "I'll protect you with my life!"_

 _"Thank you," Motherboard said, touched by his devotion to her, "I appreciate your support."_

 _Overcome with excitement for the future, the young cyborg ran up to the console and hugged the side panel, Antoine and Motherboard watching with smiles on their faces._

 _End Flashback:_

"Darling?" Antoine said, placing a hand on Motherboard's shoulder.

Motherboard blinked twice as her mind was brought back to the present day and she realized that there were tears running down her cheeks.

 _"I really need to regain control over my emotions,"_ she thought as she wiped them away.

She had to soon, lest it happen in front of Digit, or worse, in front of Dr. Marbles. This had been so much easier when she was a computer and didn't have the ability to cry. She could hide the hurt so much better and she had to hide it from them. Hacker had been a father to Digit before his betrayal and Dr. Marbles had seen him as a son, possibly more so than Motherboard had. She had to be strong for them.

"You did a good job raising him, darling," Antoine said, "Its not your fault. Some are just destined to be evil."

"He's right Motherboard," Ada said through the skwak, "There's nothing you or Marbles could have done."

"Then why do I constantly feel like I could've done something different?"

"You're just being too hard on yourself, Motherboard," Antoine said, "You have to let him go."

"That's what you've been telling me for over half a decade and the pain just keeps cutting deeper," Motherboard said, blinking furiously against the onslaught of tears threatening to fall.

Antoine sighed deeply. He knew he and Ada couldn't understand because they hadn't been around much then. With him always meeting up with different scientists to find a way to transfer Motherboard and Ada at her home delving into her poetry, neither had ever developed a close relationship with Hacker. He had run across the cyborg once in a while when he was on break and the kid seemed nice enough at the time. But he knew Motherboard and Dr. Marbles had loved him dearly. Looking at his fiancee as she fought back tears, he knew then and there that all the physical pain brought on by her virus was nothing compared to the anguish in her soul. For that reason, he hated Hacker with all his being. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"You still have us, dear," Antoine said, "And I can assure you, after all these years, _we_ will never betray you."

Motherboard rested her head against Antoine's. It was so good to feel his arms around her again. She had missed that. She closed her eyes, the lack of sleep beginning to catch up to her as her body sagged against Antoine's.

"Are you two still there?" Ada said into the skwak.

"We're here Ada," Antoine said as he picked up the skwak, "I think Motherboard could use some coffee."

"I heard the young ones getting up a few moments ago," Ada said, "They're probably in the kitchen right now having brunch. Do you want me to tell Digit to make her a cup?"

"I'll have tea," Motherboard said, opening her eyes. She wasn't a fan of coffee.

"No, you _will_ have coffee," Antoine insisted, "You need all the caffeine you can get today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"*A talent agent is sitting in his office," Digit said to the kids and Widget as he cooked the omelettes, "A family walks in, a little son and a little daughter, a little fluffy dog. And the talent agent goes, 'So, um, what kind of act do you do?' The father starts-"

"DIGIT!" A female voice shouted, accusingly.

"Yoikes!" he yelped in surprise, turning around to see Motherboard in the doorway with a very angry look on her face, Antoine and Ada walking in as she continued to stand there glaring at him.

"Oh good morning Motherboard!" He said, smiling nervously.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear _that_ joke coming from your mouth. Do you understand?" She said in a tone she rarely used.

"Yes, Motherboard."

"Where did you even learn that revolting joke?" Ada asked as she poured ground coffee into the coffee pot.

"Cyber Tube," Digit answered.

"Figures," said Antoine.

"Morning Mother B.," Jackie said as the cyber ruler pulled up a chair next to her, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she lied, "Thank you for asking."

"I had the weirdest dream last night you guys," Matt said, "I dreamed we were driving upside down and then we crash landed on island full of llamas wearing make-up."

"That's nothing," Widget said, "I dreamed I was being chased by a giant spider in a tutu!"

"Here you are Motherboard," Ada said, placing a cup of coffee in front of her, "I added extra sugar for you."

"Oh can I have a cup too?" Inez asked, "I take mine with caramel creamer."

Motherboard was just about to bring the cup to her lips when she heard that.

"Inez you're a child," she said, "What are you doing drinking coffee at this age?"

"I drink it all the time," the Latina said, "It helps me get through all my classes at high school."

"Oh that's right. You kids _are_ in high school now, aren't you?" Motherboard couldn't believe it. Where had the time gone?

She took a good look at the three Earthlings who had been sucked into Cyberspace five years ago. They really had grown so much. Jackie and Inez were two beautiful young girls and Matt was growing to be of a fine build. She'd always loved children, but when she had first enlisted their help way back then, she hadn't expected to grow so attached to them so fast. That was when Matt brought something up.

"Hey," he said nervously, "This is it, isn't it?... Like really it."

"What Matt?" Jackie asked.

"Motherboard is cured now. We're not needed anymore," he turned to the cyber ruler with a very sad look on his face, "We won't be coming back after this... Will we?"

Jackie and Inez gasped as they realized he was right. Now that Motherboard was all better she didn't need their help anymore and there was no valid reason for them to continue visiting Cyberspace.

Motherboard's jaw dropped for a moment at Matt's implication and her blue eyes filled with tears.

"After all we've been through, Matt," she said, clearly insulted, "You really think I would just make you leave and never come back?"

"But he's right," Inez said sadly as Ada placed a cup of coffee in front of her, "There's no logical reason for us to come back if-"

"I love you," Motherboard said, getting up from her chair, "All of you. Is that not a good enough reason?"

"Mother B... Do you really mean that?" Jackie asked, clearly touched.

"Of course I do."

Inez was the first to run up and hug the woman, the other two following. Motherboard held them tightly, noting this was the first time she'd ever had physical contact with an Earthling.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," she whispered.

"Us too, Mother B.," Jackie said, "Us too."

"Hey, are you guys gonna eat my food or what?!" Digit said.

The four broke out of their moment to see that Antoine, Widget, and Ada had already started eating while they were hugging.

"Sorry Didge," Matt said as they all went back to their seats where there was a plate for each of them.

* * *

I know having Digit tell the aristocrats joke is either gonna make me or break me. But I saw a drawing once of him telling the joke and I just couldn't resist. Once again, credit to Cobragirl369 for coming up with the meeting between Dr. Marbles and Lyryn. Please review and let me know, are there any OCs from the first fanfic that you would like to see make a reappearance? I can try to do that if you want.

See ya in Cyberspace!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my dear readers! So I had a lot of trouble with this chapter but finally here it is. Once again, if there are any characters from B.T.C that you'd like to see again, please leave an answer in the reviews.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Four~**

"For the last time, Jackie, I will _not_ wear yellow to the wedding," Inez argued.

"Mother B. put _me_ in charge of designing the dresses so if I say you're wearing yellow, Inez, you're wearing yellow," Jackie said crossing her arms.

The girls were in Jackie's room waiting for a portal to take them to Cyberspace. Today was to be a day dedicated to fashion. Motherboard had asked Jackie and Inez to be her bride's maids to which they happily accepted and Jackie, being the fashionista that she was, got put in charge of designing their dresses. Today the sixteen year old would give the dressmaker her design plan and both girls would help Motherboard and Ada pick out their dresses.

"But purple is such a perfect color for a wedding," Inez said, "You of all people should know that."

"Purple is so yesterday, Inez. You really need to get with the times."

"Excuse me?" Inez said.

Just then a portal appeared, signalling it was time to go.

"We'll see what Mother B. and Lady L. say," Jackie said before jumping in.

Inez rolled her eyes before jumping in after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Cyber Mall:

"I can't believe that still works after all these years," Ada remarked as Motherboard pushed the button on the portal remote, igniting a portal for Jackie and Inez.

"Its a good thing too," Motherboard replied, "If it weren't for these, they would've been trapped here when the system shut down."

Jackie and Inez came out of the portal and landed on their feet.

"Finally I've gotten the hang of landing," the older girl said.

"Have you got the design plans?" Motherboard asked.

"They're right here Mother B." Jackie said pulling out her sketch pad, "Only one problem, Inez and I can't agree on the dress color. Will you _please_ tell her that yellow is the best choice for the dresses?"

"Motherboard, will you please tell _her_ that the dresses should be purple?"

The two adults glanced at each other, both trying not to laugh.

"May I see the dress design, Jackie?" Ada asked.

Jackie flipped to the page with her dress sketch and gave it to Ada, who looked over it carefully. The sketch showed a model in a yellow dress that snugged tight around the waist then flared out from the hips down to the ankles. There were short, off-the-shoulder, light yellow, transparent sleeves with what appeared to be glitter.

"Hmm, I have an idea," Ada said, "What if you made the sleeves a light purple and added purple accessories?"

Jackie took back the sketchpad and looked over the drawing, trying to imagine the dress as Ada had suggested it.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "That'd be cute. I'll just make a note that we want the sleeves purple instead of yellow."

"Well, with that out of the way, let's work on the bride's gown," Ada said pushing the cyber ruler into one of the changing rooms, "In you go, love!"

"How many dresses did you guys pick?" Inez asked.

"Oh it was so hard to choose," Ada said, "At one point I had gotten her nearly every white dress in the store, but I finally narrowed it down to five."

Motherboard walked out of the stall in a Victorian style wedding gown with big, poofy sleeves, layers of petticoats, and a giant white ribbon in the back.

"Ew, ew and double ew."

"Really?" said Ada.

"Yeah," said Inez, "Its way too old fashioned."

"This is the type of clothing Ada and I have worn most of our lives," Motherboard said taking a glance at herself in a full mirror, "But its not very comfortable. I was more than happy to abandon this fashion when we left for college."

"You still wore it sometimes," Ada argued.

"Only on special occasions."

"Whatever you say," Ada said, "Next."

"I hope not all the dresses you chose look like that," Jackie said.

"Oh no. There are different styles."

The next dress Motherboard walked out in was strapless and floor length.

"Boring," all three said simultaneously.

Motherboard changed again, the next dress having a slit that came all the way up to the hip, was backless, and showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"Um... Ada," she said, "Were you even looking at this dress when you picked it?"

"I swear it looked much more wholesome on the hanger."

"Next," Jackie said.

This time Motherboard walked out in a dress covered in white roses.

"Too fancy," Inez said.

"Next," said Jackie.

The last dress she came out in made all three of them gasp. It was floor length and off the shoulder, with gold glitter on the short sleeves. The material hugged her figure then flared out like a bell with silver embroidery on the hem.

"Motherboard," Ada said, "You look stunning!"

"That dress is so, totally fabulous," said Jackie.

"A nice dress can make anyone look pretty, even if they're not," said a new voice.

The four females turned around to see Wicked and an older woman who looked very much like her.

"Oh... Hello Lauren. Wicked," Ada greeted curtly.

"Um, am I having a moment or are there two Wicked's in front of me?" Jackie asked Inez.

"I'm Lauren, Wicked's mother... And an old friend of Ada and Motherboard."

"I would hardly call you an 'old friend,'" said Motherboard.

"Ah! Do my ears deceive me? Or am I hearing snide remarks from the 'kind and wise' ruler of Cyberspace?" Lauren asked, she and her daughter laughing.

Motherboard breathed deeply to keep her composure. She was raised to be above cattiness.

"Can we help you with anything or are you simply here to start a scene?" Ada asked.

"We just happened to be in the same place at the same time," Wicked answered, flipping her hair without thinking.

The group of four gasped when they saw what was behind her hair.

"Wicked," Motherboard said in genuine concern, "What happened to your face?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" the woman in question sneered.

"Leave this to me sweetie," Lauren said to her daughter before directing her anger towards the cyber ruler, "I'll tell you what happened. That green faced slime ball you and Marbles created to be oh-so-good and helpful attacked my Wicked!"

"What?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hacker did this to you?" Motherboard asked, not quite believing it.

"Some parent you turned out to be, huh?" Lauren said, "The closest thing you ever had to a child and he turns into a woman beater, among many other things."

"You're one to talk," Inez said, "Have you seen the things Wicked has done?"

"My Wicked would be twice the ruler Miss Female-Einstein over here could ever be."

"Please leave us," Motherboard said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Lauren said, "Come on Wicked. We can associate with better people."

With that the two red heads walked away.

"Don't listen to them Mother B.," Jackie said, "You're the best ruler Cyberspace has ever had!"

"I wouldn't say 'the best,'" Motherboard said.

"Oh yes you are," said Inez.

"Let's just forget about them and get back to the shopping," Ada said, "I saw some beautiful gloves before that I think would go lovely with this dress."

Motherboard smiled, but still couldn't shake away the shock over what she'd just heard. It was true they were a dysfunctional couple, but she had never imagined Hacker would become violent with the woman he supposedly loved. Then again, she never thought he would betray the ones who had cared for him for ten years. Her smile then faded as she remembered a warning she had received and ignored.

 _Flashback:_

 _Motherboard had been reading over a petition sent to her from a college in Tikiville when a call came. It was her intern, Coop. He had first started working for her a few years ago and she had introduced him to Hacker, hoping that Coop would befriend the cyborg who was struggling to make friends at the time._

 _"Hello Coop," she said smiling, "How are you today?"_

 _"Not too good, Motherboard," the young radster said, "I have some disturbing news."_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"It's Hacker," he said, "We were talking about the plans for the Transformatron and he started saying how he wants to use it to destroy you."_

 _"Hacker said that?" the supercomputer gasped._

 _"Don't worry. I destroyed the blueprints. Nobody can use it now."_

 _"Are... are you sure he wasn't just joking?"_

 _"He seemed pretty serious to me," Coop said, "I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."_

 _"I'll have a word with him. Thank you for telling me, Coop."_

 _"Anytime," he said and ended the call._

 _Motherboard was beside herself. Coop had no reason to lie to her. But Hacker would never try to hurt her, would he? Though now that she thought about it, he had been acting strange lately. He always seemed like he was hiding something, but she was sure that he was probably just upset about something and he would talk to her when he was ready._

 _Then there was the time she had caught him in the midst of an illegal download, but she'd promptly put her non-existent foot down on that one._

 _"I'm home," she heard him say from the hangar bay._

 _"Hacker, could you come here please?" she called out to him._

 _In a few seconds he came into the control room._

 _"Is something wrong, Motherboard?" Hacker asked, noticing her serious expression._

 _"I was just talking to Coop. He claims you had plans to use your newest invention against me."_

 _"WHAT?!" the college aged cyborg exclaimed, "Why would he say that? I'd never do such a thing."_

 _"Are you telling me the truth, Hacker?"_

 _"Of course I am," he said, "You're my mom! I'd never hurt you! How could you think that even for a moment? I love you!"_

 _Something seemed very fake about his protests. She had always been able to catch Hacker in a lie and he was showing all the signs right now. No, she was imagining things. He wouldn't. They had been through too much together for him to betray her like that._

 _"Alright, Hacker. I believe you. Forgive me for doubting you."_

 _"Of course, Motherboard," he said running up to her and hugging her side panel, something he hadn't done since he was very young._

 _Motherboard smiled. Surely there was some misunderstanding._

 _End Flashback_

She should've listened to Coop's warning. She should've paid attention to the signs. But she just couldn't bare the thought that someone she could more or less call her son would have been plotting against her.

"Here they are, love," Ada said placing a pair of long, white gloves in front of her.

Motherboard snapped out of her thoughts and tried on the gloves. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Now was the time to anticipate the future.

Her future with Antoine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Eureka:

"I don't know Marbles," Archimedes said, "It took ages for me to design the last encryptor chip and it was so expensive too."

"I'll cover as much of it as I can," said Dr. Marbles, "I'm sure there's enough money between the two of us to upload a new chip."

"But would it even work, laddie?" the triangular cyborg asked, "I mean ye can't even turn it on! It really sounds to me like yer gonna hafta build a new system from scratch."

"We can't start over, Archimedes," Marbles argued, "We'd lose too many files."

Archimedes sighed. "Well, I don't know what to tell ye, Marbles."

Now it was Marbles' turn to sigh.

"I suppose I deserve to be in this situation."

"Oh don't start again, laddie," Archimedes said.

"How can I not?" Dr. Marbles said, "I've created a monster!"

"It's not your fault," Archimedes said.

"It is!" he argued, "If I hadn't been so impatient about having to work on everything myself... Or if I had just hired someone to help me..."

"You did what you thought was right."

"I just wish I knew what turned him bad. Where did we go wrong?" Marbles said, more to himself than to Archimedes.

"He chose his path. You can't force someone to be good or bad," Archimedes said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

His words didn't register to the doctor. He was too busy replaying a memory in his head.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Doc! Doc! Look!" the young cyborg said running up to the technician as he ran an upgrade on Motherboard._

 _"Yes? What is it, Hacker?"_

 _"Look what I came up with!" the preteen said proudly as he showed his creator a blueprint he'd been working on._

 _Dr. Marbles looked at the blueprint. It looked to him like just a bird taking off in flight._

 _"That's a very good drawing Hacker," he said, "But you're not supposed to use blueprint papers for regular drawings."_

 _"It's not just a drawing though," Hacker said, "It's the blueprint for my latest invention."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I call it 'The Bluebird of Zappiness.' It's a remote control that'll help boost Motherboard's memory," he explained, "Can I make it, doc? Please?"_

 _Dr. Marbles smiled. He was pleased to see that his creation was already showing such intelligence and creativity._

 _"Certainly, Hacker," he answered, "Make me a list of what you need to build it and I'll get the supplies as soon as I can."_

 _"YAY!" the young cyborg exclaimed, hugging his creator tightly, "Thank you, Doc! I can't wait to show it to Motherboard!"_

 _"But you still must attend to your schooling first," Marbles said, "That's always first priority."_

 _"I know, Doc," Hacker said, "I'll work really hard, I promise. I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"_

 _"I'm sure you will be Hacker," the doctor said, ruffling the boy's hair._

 _End Flashback:_

"Marbles? Are you listening to me?"

The doctor snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said he chose his own path," Archimedes repeated, "You can't force your will on someone."

"No but you can influence them," Marbles said, "And apparently I didn't influence him well enough."

Archimedes sighed again. Was there any way to get through to him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

"Until next time girls," Motherboard said as she opened a portal for Inez and Jackie, the two of them stepping in.

The four had come back from dress shopping and continued to talk for a while about wedding preparations before it came time for the two teens to go home. The time difference between Earth and Cyberspace had dramatically diminished since the kids' first arrival and now there was only a few hours difference. The girls couldn't stay for too long.

"They certainly have grown haven't they?" Ada remarked.

"Don't remind me," Motherboard said, "I just wish they could stay young forever."

"I'm sure once you and Antoine are married you can have children of your own."

"I look forward to it," Motherboard said smiling.

Just then the phone rang. The cyber ruler answered it.

"Control Central. Motherboard speaking."

"Hello, Motherboard," a familiar voice sneered, making the cyber ruler's pulse stop for a moment.

"What do you want, Hacker?" the cyber ruler said, anger seeping in her voice.

"What? I can't congratulate my mother for being restored to full health?" he said sarcastically.

Hearing him call her his mother felt like having her skin ripped off and salt poured into the wound. There was another time he'd called her "mom." That Halloween night when he'd tried to get back into her good graces. It hurt just as bad then, hearing him mock the relationship they once had. She never thought it was possible to both love and hate someone so much at the same time. She often wondered if this was how God felt when Satan fell, or at the very least how her mother felt in her last moments alive.

"I have a feeling there's more to your call than that," she said, trying to keep her racing emotions at bay.

"How perceptive of you," he said, "Here's the deal: I have exactly what you need to get that contraption you once called a body working again. I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want."

"You will NEVER rule Cyberspace!"

"We'll see about that!" he yelled into the phone, "I don't care what form you take, I'll still get rid of you for good one of these days! And when I do, there'll be nobody to stop me from ruling the cyber world!"

"Kill me if you want, Hacker! Even if you do you will NEVER win!" With that she slammed the phone against the receiver.

Ada had heard the whole conversation as she stood by and remained silent a moment as the cyber ruler stood staring at the phone, shaking with anger.

"Motherboard?" she asked tentatively, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Her muscles relaxed at the touch and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Why? Why does he hate me so much?"

"He sees you as an obstacle to his main goal," Ada said.

"It didn't have to be this way," Motherboard said.

"I know."

"I should hate him," the cyber ruler said, "And I do. And yet... And yet..."

"And yet you still love him."

Anger melted into heartbreak and the blue haired woman collapsed to the floor in choking sobs. Only once before had Ada seen Motherboard cry this deeply. The day she had finally opened up about the death of her parents. Now she once again felt a pain Ada would never be able to comprehend. Just like the last time, she knelt down next to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. There was nothing more that she could do.

* * *

There it is folks! I hope you enjoyed. Also, I recently uploaded a video on youtube covering Once Upon A Dream from Sleeping Beauty. As you may or may not know I hope to someday write a fanfic for that too. Please give it a watch and subscribe if you like it. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Rebirth! I should've mentioned this in the last chapter, but I have made dolls of Jackie and Inez as bride's maids. Its on deviantart and its the 2nd concept. I've also got a few dolls of the walk-on characters from Before the Chase and more outfits for Motherboard. Also check out Cobragirl369's deviantart account, Lunalacrevan to see what Lyryn looks like. She is adorable. I also want to take this moment to say I've uploaded a youtube video of me singing Just Around the Riverbend from Pocahontas and I will soon be singing Colors of the Wind as well. Same username as here. Go subscribe if you like what you hear.

As always, Cyberchase and all their canon characters belong to Thirteen WNET. Lyryn belongs to Cobragirl369. Antoine and all other OCs belong to me.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Five~**

"Plans, plans, plans," Hacker muttered as he sat at his desk, "There must be _something_ I can do!"

"Boss," Buzz said nervously, "Is it really worth all this?"

"Yeah," said Delete, "Remember when you became an artist? You were so good at that! Why not try it again?"

"If you duncebuckets don't have any ideas for my plans of cyber domination, then don't speak at all!" Hacker yelled at the two bots.

They nodded nervously and left.

"Those fools," he muttered to himself.

 _"Are they really fools?"_ said the small voice of reason in his head, _"You_ know _you're a good artist. Why shouldn't you do something productive?"_

Hacker frowned. Maybe the voice was right. After all, it _was_ very therapeutic and the praise and admiration he got was a huge boost to his ego.

 _"But then you wouldn't show up Motherboard and Dr. Marbles!"_ said the stronger voice that had whispered in his ear for so long, _"Don't you remember our deal? We can show them up together! I promised you they would stop underestimating you and take you seriously. I held up my end of the bargain, didn't I? I can do more. Remember what I said?"_

And Hacker _did_ remember what the voice said as that day replayed in his mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You graduated early?!" the young adult cyborg exclaimed, "Both of you?!"_

 _He had always known his creators, his parents essentially, were geniuses themselves. But he never knew they were both moved up several grade levels. He was just as smart as Dr. Marbles. He'd been booted with the same level of brain power._

 _"Affirmative, Hacker," Dr. Marbles said._

 _"Then why didn't you let_ me _move up a grade?!" he shouted at them both, "I was recommended, remember?!"_

 _"Hacker," Motherboard said gently, "Moving up early is about more than just academics. You were already being bullied. How do you think you would've been treated as the youngest in your classes?"_

 _"The higher I moved up, the faster I would've graduated, and the faster I would've gotten away from all the bullies!" he argued._

 _"Perhaps," Dr. Marbles said, "But you also should have a chance to enjoy your life as a teenager before you enter adulthood."_

 _"I DIDN'T ENJOY BEING A TEENAGER!" Hacker yelled, not caring anymore if he was being disrespectful, "I was miserable! I had hardly any friends! I wanted nothing more than to get out of there but you wouldn't let me! I thought you both loved me!"_

 _"Hacker we do love you," Motherboard said._

 _"No you don't!" he shouted, "If you did you would've gotten me out of there as soon as possible!"_

 _"Hacker-" Marbles said, reaching to put a hand on the younger cyborg's shoulder._

 _"No!" Hacker shouted stepping back from his creator, "Leave me alone! I don't wanna see you right now!"_

 _With that he ran out of the control room towards his bedroom. On the way, he ran into his young cybird creation, Digit._

 _"What's wrong Hacker?" he asked, "I just heard you guys fighting."_

 _"None of your business Digit!" Hacker said sharply and ran past him._

 _When he got to his bedroom, he slammed the door and leaned against it. He felt bad for yelling at Digit. The cybird didn't deserve that. But he just couldn't believe all this._

 _"All this time," he muttered to himself, "Why?"_

 _"Because they're hypocrites that's why," said an unfamiliar voice, making the cyborg nearly jump out of his skin._

 _"Who said that?" he said, turning and looking around his room._

 _A shadowy figure materialized in front of him, the figure of a man but too dark to see anything other than his glowing red eyes._

 _"G-g-g," Hacker stuttered, pointing at the creature. It was the very thing he'd always been afraid of._

 _"Ghost?" he said, "Yep."_

 _Hacker wanted to scream and run back to the control room. He was terrified of ghosts and he knew Marbles and Motherboard would protect him from anything, no matter how much he despised them right now. But he was so scared he couldn't move... Or even scream._

 _"Don't be scared," the ghost said, shockingly friendly, "I won't hurt you."_

 _"Who, who are you?" Hacker asked, "What do you want?"_

 _"I want to help you," he answered, "What Motherboard and Dr. Marbles did to you was wrong. They did it because they don't recognize your full potential."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've watched you for a long time, Hacker. I've seen the way your creators treat you and its very clear to me that they don't take you very seriously. Why do you think they never let you help out with Motherboard's transfer? They think you're stupid. They think you'll mess it all up."_

 _"But I won't! Marbles gave me his brain power! He told me!"_

 _"I know. But they still don't trust you. They think you're immature. A wimp. Just like those kids in school always said."_

 _"But... But Motherboard said-"_

 _"Of course she said great things about you. She needs you to help Marbles. That's the only real reason they keep you around."_

 _"Really?" Hacker asked, feeling very discouraged._

 _"Marbles had to take care of Motherboard by himself. You're nothing more than an assistant to him. Someone to do his dirty work. That's why he gave you his brain power. All they see you as is someone to do the hard stuff so they can take a break."_

 _The green skinned cyborg looked down at his feet. He was an adult, but in that moment he wanted to cry. He had never felt so unloved. So betrayed. So useless._

 _"But I see more than that."_

 _"You do?" Hacker said looking up._

 _"Absolutely! You have so much potential. With a mind like yours, you could run Cyberspace yourself!"_

 _Hacker laughed. "I don't think I'm_ that _smart."_

 _"Oh but you are," the ghost argued, "I think YOU should be in charge of Cyberspace, not that train wreck Motherboard!"_

 _"Hey! Don't talk about Motherboard that way!" Hacker snapped._

 _"Are you really defending her? After what just happened a moment ago?"_

 _Hacker was silent as he remembered why he ran into his room in the first place._

 _"Listen Hacker," the ghost said gently, "I know you're incredible and deep down, so do you. If you were ruler of Cyberspace, just imagine how those kids from high school would view you. Motherboard and Dr. Marbles would never underestimate you again. Look at all the power, wealth, and fame Motherboard has. That could be you. You could have that and I know how you can get it."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I know lots of things, Hacker. There's so much I could teach you if you'll let me. Let me into your life, into your mind, and I can make you the most powerful cyborg who ever lived. No one will ever underestimate you again. What do you say? Deal?" the ghost said, extending his shadowy hand._

 _Hacker thought for a moment about what this creature was offering him. If he were as powerful as Motherboard, those guys that always ganged up on him in school would regret it. And if this ghost was right about Motherboard and Dr. Marbles, they certainly wouldn't see him as a mere assistant technician anymore._

 _"Deal," he said, shaking the ghost's hand._

 _In an instant, the ghost's form vanished and Hacker felt a force like no other enter his body._

"Let's begin," _he heard the voice of the ghost say in his mind._

 _End Flashback_

 _"We've come a long way since then,"_ said the voice of the ghost, _"I'm proud of you, The Hacker. You've proven to the world that you're a force to be reckoned with. And it won't be long now until you've eliminated Motherboard for good, leaving the position of cyber ruler open just for you."_

"But how am I going to do it?" Hacker said aloud.

 _"You'll think of something my friend. Some way to get rid of her. And you will do it slowly and painfully."_

"Yes," Hacker said, grinning evilly, "Yes I will!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Shangri-La:

"I'm sorry, Dr. Marbles," Master Pi said as the two walked through the large gardens of the cybersite, "I'm not sure that I can offer any remedy for your troubles."

Marbles sighed. "I appreciate your efforts. I just don't know what else to do."

The two continued to walk in silence for a while when Marbles recognized a familiar figure meditating under a cherry tree.

"Lyryn?"

The girl opened her eyes.

"Oh, hello Marbles," she said, "What brings you here?"

"Still looking for a cure," He answered, "And you?"

"I live here."

"Small world," he muttered.

She laughed a bit, nodding. "Mhm."

"Lyryn has been here since she was an infant," Master Pi explained.

Marbles looked at both, confused. She didn't look like a typical Shangri-La citizen.

"So what happened?" he asked.

Master Pi sighed. "It began fifteen years ago. A cyber storm raged for three days and on the second day a portal opened. Our warriors and I went to where it opened up and found an infant crying in the grassland and brought her here. Over the time, we discovered that she was different from our warriors and cyber citizens, that she was human, but greater. Her two toned eyes were different," he nodded to Lyryn, "You may pick this up, my dear."

Lyryn bowed in thanks.

"Thank you Master. After research, I discovered the reasoning behind my power. One of my parents is a shinigami."

Marbles looked to Master Pi. "Shinigami?"

Pi nodded. "They are a respected species, collecting and escorting souls to their afterlife, but Lyryn's parents must have a great power. For you see, she can feel the souls' natures, either corrupted or pure."

Marbles' eyes widened in wonder and he nodded. "That explains her weapon."

Both Lyryn and Pi nodded before Pi turned to Lyryn.

"So what brings you home?" he asked.

Lyryn shrugged. "I was hoping to get a grasp of something. My memories, a connection, just something."

She felt her heart stop suddenly for a second and she screamed, falling to her knees in pain.

"Lyryn! What happened?!" Master Pi said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shuddered, writhing."It's Hacker! He's merged with a dark soul!"

Marbles widened his eyes.

 _"Hacker, what have you done?"_ he thought as they calmed her down.

She grabbed Marbles.

"We need to warn your sister and your friends!" Lyryn said.

"Will you come to Control Central with me? You can explain this better than I can," Marbles said.

She nodded, bowing to Master Pi before walking away with him to his cybercoupe. Along the way, he asked her, "Why does a dark soul cause you pain?"

Lyryn sighed. "If one of my parents is a Shinigami, then my other must be of a pure descent as well."

Marbles thought for a moment. "Like an angel?"

Lyryn nodded. "Maybe, but I don't know for certain. That's why I went home. To try and piece together some part of my being."

Marbles squeezed her shoulder. "I understand now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

"Okay. Bye, Slider! Bye Matt! Bye Digit!" Jackie said as she ended the vidchat on her skwak.

She and Inez were in Motherboard's private housing sector in the living room, where the cyber ruler was looking over documents and bills. Ada had gone back to her home, in her usual hiding from Hacker. The two teens had been simply spending time with their second mother, giving as much advice as someone with no political knowledge can, when the boys had called them from Radopolis to tell them about the new skating routine they were working on.

"Isn't Slider cute Mother B?" Jackie asked.

Motherboard smiled. "He looks more and more like his father each day."

"Just wait until the boys see us in our bride's maid dresses, Inez. They'll be speechless!"

"Maybe over you," Inez said, "But not for me."

"Inez you're a beautiful girl," Motherboard said.

"Mother B. is right," said Jackie, "The problem is you don't flaunt it. You're always wearing your glasses and frumpy cartigan."

"My cartigan is NOT frumpy!"

"Look all I'm trying to say is, you need a makeover. And that bride's maid dress is it! You're gonna look so fabulous!"

"Jackie come on!" Inez said, "I'm just not that pretty. No guy would like me."

"I think Matt likes you," Motherboard said.

"You do?" Inez asked.

"Are you kidding Inez?!" Jackie asked, shocked, "Have you seen the way he looks at you? You've got him wrapped around your finger!"

Inez blushed.

"You like him too, don't you?" Motherboard said, a knowing smile on her face as she rested her head on her hand.

"He _is_ kinda cute," she admitted, her blush deepening.

"I knew it!" Jackie shouted.

"I'm not sure when I started feeling this way," Inez said shyly.

"I've noticed it for a while," Motherboard said, "Even when you first started your adventures here, there seemed to be a spark between you two."

"Maybe we can have karaoke at the wedding reception and you could sing," Jackie suggested, "That'll get his attention."

"You do sing rather well, Inez," Motherboard pointed out.

"Thanks, Motherboard," Inez said, "You sing really nice too."

"Me? When have I ever sang for you?"

"You, um, started singing that time Hacker messed with your kryoxide," Jackie explained.

"Did I?" Motherboard asked, now blushing herself. That day hadn't been exactly pleasant for her. Her mind had been all over the place. She hallucinated, had flashbacks to Abaddon's army, and in desperation even cried out for Antoine's help. That was when Digit had first explained to the kids her past, as briefly as he could given the circumstances.

She must've been having flashbacks to singing Marbles lullabies when their parents were too busy to do so. So many things had raced through her mind that day it was hard to keep track.

There was then a knock at the door. Motherboard got up to answer it. It was Dr. Marbles along with a young girl she had never seen before. She was about the age of the Cybersquad, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a black fox-like tail.

"Hello Marbles," she said, "Who is this?"

"My name is Lyryn," the girl said, "Its an honor to meet you, Motherboard."

"What can I do for you, Lyryn?" Motherboard asked.

"I need to speak with you," Lyryn glanced at the girls who were peering from the sofa, "All of you. Its very important."

"Alright, come in," the cyber ruler said, "I'll make us some tea."

"You must be Jackie and Inez," the teen said as she and Marbles sat down next to them.

"That's us," Jackie said, "I like your style, Lyryn."

"Why thank you," she said, "I try to stand out a little."

"So what did you want to speak to us about, Lyryn?" Motherboard said from the kitchen as she placed a tea bag in each cup.

"Lyryn has a special ability," Marbles explained, "Supernatural you could say."

"Supernatural?" Inez said, "No offense but I don't believe that. There's no such thing as supernatural abilities."

"Don't be so sure Inez," Motherboard said as she placed a jar of sugar and a jar of honey on the tea tray, "We've all seen Ivanka's ghost haven't we?"

"Well... yeah but-"

"And I've told you about _my_ visits to the other side," the cyber ruler reminded her.

"But actual powers?" Inez argued, still skeptical.

"Inez has a point Mother B," Jackie said.

"Perhaps this will provide some proof," Lyryn said, and in a split second her scythe materialized in her hand.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Woah!" Inez said in awe, "You really do have powers."

Motherboard looked at the Scythe, amazed at it's design.

"It's... beautiful."

Lyryn smirked as Inez spoke up.

"Wait, if you have a scythe," she began, being an avid reader, "Then-"

Lyryn nodded. "Then one of my parents must be a shinigami."

Motherboard looked at Marbles as she picked up the tea tray, curious. "Shinigami?"

Lyryn smiled. "Reapers, Motherboard. They are responsible for the souls they collect for safe travel, escorting them to their final destination. However, a dark one has turned astray and fused with your enemy."

Motherboard dropped the tray in shock as an eons-old threat replayed in her head.

 _"You haven't seen the last of me. I'll win even if I have to do it from beyond the grave. I'll force myself into another cyborg's body and together he and I will take over Cyberspace. You'll never see it coming!"_

"Mother B? Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"Marbles," she said shakily, "You don't think?"

"What?" he said.

"Do you remember Abaddon's last words?"

Marbles thought back. His eyes widened. "No... Lyryn, is it him?"

"There's no way to know for sure who it is," Lyryn said, "But its a possibility. After all, many do believe Abaddon sold his soul to the devil. With those contracts, anything is possible."

"Um... excuse me?" Jackie interrupted, "Who is Abaddon?"

"Girls, how much has Digit told you about my life before becoming a computer?"

"Not much," Inez answered, "Just that you were once a cyborg and had been engaged to Antoine before you were killed."

"Was he the one that killed you Mother B?" Jackie asked.

"Not exactly," she answered, "The head general of his army fatally wounded me in a huge battle here at Control Central before killing himself. I used the last of my strength to defeat Abaddon just before he could kill-"

Motherboard's voice broke. She couldn't get the rest of the words out so her brother took over.

"Abaddon was just about to strike me dead before Motherboard killed him."

The girls were speechless for a moment, staring at the two adults in wonder.

"Mother B," Jackie said, "I always knew you were a good ruler. But... this is a whole new level."

"Yeah," Inez said, "You're a hero, Motherboard."

"I couldn't let him be killed," she explained, "He's the only family I have left."

"Wait, you're related?" Inez asked.

"Nobody ever told you this?" Dr. Marbles asked.

"No," Jackie said, "We just thought you worked for her."

"Actually... to be honest," Inez said shyly, "Before we met Ada, I thought you two were a couple."

"WHAT?!" Both adults exclaimed.

Lyryn laughed. "Awkward..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Radopolis:

"Just wait until they see our moves at the competition next week," Slider said as the two boys and cybird put away their skating gear.

"I know," said Matt, "They'll be blown away!"

"So Slider," Digit said, "Are you gonna come to the wedding?"

"I'd imagine so," the radster answered, "My dad was pretty close with Motherboard back in the day."

"Yeah," Matt said, "And you've helped us so many times, I can't see why Motherboard wouldn't invite you."

"And the whole Cybersquad is involved?"

"Yep," the red head answered, "Jackie and Inez are bride's maids and I'm a groom's man."

"And Widget and I are the ring bearers," added Digit.

"Sweet," said Slider.

"Just wait until the girls all across Cyberspace see me in my tux," Matt said, "I won't just be boy next door much longer."

"Just wait until one particular girl sees you," Digit said teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked nervously.

"Dude come on!" said Slider, "We all know you dig Inez!"

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked, blushing.

"Gee I don't know," Digit said, "Maybe the fact that you keep calling her Nezzie when you know she doesn't like it?"

"Alright, fine. I admit it. But what can I do? She doesn't notice me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Matt," Slider assured him.

"Yeah easy for you to say," Matt said, "She and Jackie flirted with you the moment they met you."

"That was a long time ago," Digit reminded him.

"Its true Matt. She totally digs you."

"Well... how do I break the ice?" Matt asked.

"The reception will be the perfect place," Digit said, "You'll both be dressed up, there'll be plenty of romantic music, and to top it all off it'll be in a ballroom!"

"Are we sure it's gonna be in the grand ballroom at the Cyber Tower?" Matt asked, "I mean, there are other places."

"Its a tradition," Slider explained, "Every inaugural ball has been there and every ruler that's ever married during their term has had their reception there."

"Well... Alright. I'll try it then," Matt decided.

"Sweet," Slider said.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We both worked very hard on it. Make sure to leave a review and follow this story if you haven't already. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	7. Chapter 6

Well it has been a while, hasn't it? Wait... it hasn't? Its only been a week and 3 days? WHAT?! It feels like I've been working on this chapter FOREVER! There was a lot more I wanted to add too. But then I looked at the word count and, again, was like "WHAT?!" I'm really sorry these keep ending up so long. I seem to be on a total writing spree lately. I'm honestly gonna be so sad when this story is done because I'm so into this show that only has, like, 5 new episodes per season and about 2 minutes of my favorite character. So I want you to do me a favor. Cyberchase has a facebook page. I've been asking them to make more episodes where Motherboard plays a big part. But I doubt they're gonna listen if its just one person talking. So if you like Motherboard as much as I do, let them know! Ok, that's enough talk now. Let's get to the chapter.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Six~**

"Whoa! I can't believe this," King Dudicus said as he shook Motherboard's hand, "I'm actually, like, touching you!"

"You are indeed," Motherboard said.

It was the day of the skating competition and Motherboard had decided to join the girls to watch. Antoine, like he had before his fiancee's computer transfer, accompanied Motherboard as her bodyguard. Cameras flashed all around, eager to get a shot of the cyber ruler in her new form. Interviewers for various news outlets begged to be acknowledged for just a short moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, PLEASE!" Antoine said, "We would like to watch the competition in peace. If you have any questions, please save them for after."

The questions slowly died down, though cameras continued to flash.

"I saw the dudes practicing the other day. I totally think they're gonna win," the king said to his superior.

"Luckily its not a fight for the crown this time," said the cyber ruler, "Now they can just enjoy themselves."

"Totally," King Dudicus said, "This all means Hacker is done for good right?"

"Not exactly," said Antoine, "With Control Central's main supercomputer down we have no way of monitoring Cyberspace. He could be planning anything and we wouldn't know it until its possibly too late."

"The fact that nothing has happened yet concerns me even more," said Motherboard, "I worry his next plan is something big."

"Whatever it is, we'll be sure to stop it," Inez said.

"You can count on us, Mother B," Jackie said.

"I know I can," Motherboard said as she ran her fingers through Jackie's hair, her standing closest to the woman, "You girls plus Matt and Digit are stronger than Hacker could ever be."

"Well, it looks like its about to start," said the king, "Peace out!"

The group of four took their seats in the arena. The announcer announced the two teams and one of the skaters from the opposing team began his routine.

"That must've taken a lot of practice," Antoine commented.

"Yeah, but our boys are so much better," Jackie bragged, "Just wait until you see them, Antoine!"

The skater finished his routine and then Slider came out. The two teen girls cheered him on devotedly. Motherboard smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

The brunette did a grapevine as he entered the ring, followed by an impressive barrel role. As he continued his tricks, Motherboard glanced over at Jackie and saw she was gazing at the boy dreamily. The woman once again ran her fingers through the girl's hair, again realizing somewhat sadly that she was really almost a full grown woman. As the next competitor came and went, Matt skateboarding in after him, she shifted her gaze to Inez and couldn't help smiling as she too now had a dreamy look in her eyes. She looked down at the arena below and saw that Matt was staring back up at her. She could tell the two would end up together at some point. She just hoped that it wouldn't affect the overall bond of the group should they ever split.

Another competitor came and went. Then it was Digit's turn. He span enthusiastically and then ran up onto the ramp. Everyone cheered as he did a flip in the air. Motherboard worried he would crash but then let out a sigh of relief as he landed with ease. Antoine noticed her unease and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You worry too much, that's all," Antoine answered.

"Digit isn't exactly the most graceful cybird," Motherboard said, recalling all the times he crashed into things or knocked something over.

"Practice makes perfect," said Antoine.

The crowd cheered as Digit finished his last trick and took a bow.

The judges deliberated for a few minutes, before announcing the boys as the winners.

"I told you they'd win, Antoine!" Jackie yelled amongst the cheers.

Motherboard's cyborg equivalent of a heart swelled with pride as she applauded the boys. _Her_ boys. Her heroes. She could see so many opportunities in their future. Matt excelled in so many different sports, Slider was an excellent skater, Digit was an amazing cook, and above all they were braver than some men twice their age. She had complete faith they could do anything they set their mind to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after, the group went to a cafe to celebrate the boys' victory. A young, roller skating waitress with curled auburn hair, violet eyes, and lavender skin balanced a tray on her head while carrying another tray in each hand.

"Tofu burger combo with diet cola?"

"That's me," Jackie said.

The waitress leaned down and allowed the girl to take the meal from the tray on her head.

"And who ordered the cheeseburger with chocolate flan and mango smoothie?"

"Me," Inez said raising her hand.

"And the grilled cheese combo with a chocolate shake?"

"Here," Slider said.

"Alright, the rest of the food should be out in a moment. In the meantime," the waitress added shyly as she ripped out a small piece of paper from her notebook, "Cybersquad? Motherboard? Could I get your autographs?"

"Sure," Matt said, "Got a pen?"

She smiled as she gave the boy her pen.

"Who are we making it out to?" he asked.

"Alley," she said, "Alley Pivot."

"Ok," Matt said as he wrote on the paper.

"Like, thank you so much!" Alley said as she skated away to get the others' food.

"Its so cool how we get to be like celebrities here," Inez said as Matt passed her the paper and pen, "I wish it could be like this back at home."

"Maybe it will be someday," Motherboard said encouragingly.

"Nah," Jackie said, "We're just regular kids on Earth. We don't have any of the technology that helps us here in Cyberspace."

"No but you have the brains," Antoine pointed out, "With minds like yours you're sure to go far."

"And you're all so talented," Motherboard added, "Jackie, Inez, you both have beautiful singing voices. You could easily make it in the music industry."

"You think so, Mother B?" Jackie asked.

"Absolutely," she answered, "And your fashion designs are wonderful, Jackie. You could come out with a very successful clothing line."

Jackie smiled at the compliment as she took her turn signing the paper.

"Inez, you're so smart," said the cyber ruler, "You'd make a wonderful scientist. Matt, you could easily be a star athlete. You proved that just today."

"Thanks Motherboard," the boy said.

"And with all the missions you go on," Antoine added, "You could easily work for that government thing they have on Earth. What's it called? EYA?"

"I think you mean CIA," Inez corrected the cyborg as Jackie passed the pen and paper to Motherboard.

"Yes, that's it."

Alley skated back, balancing three more trays, a waiter skating over with the last tray.

"Deep dish pepperoni pizza with iced tea?"

"That would be me," Matt said taking his food.

"Cobb salad and lemonade?"

"Over here," said Digit.

"Chili hot-dog and sugar free lemonade?"

"Here," Antoine said.

"And I suppose that leaves you with the garden salad and sparkling water," the waiter said, placing the food in front of Motherboard.

"Thank you, sir," she said as she finished signing the paper, "There you are dear."

"Sweet!" Alley exclaimed, "Thanks guys!"

"Really Alley?" said the waiter as they skated away, "They're, like, trying to relax!"

Inez laughed. "Sounds like someone's in trouble!"

Motherboard smiled at the comment as she took a small bottle out of her purse.

"What's that?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," said Matt, "I noticed you took that the last time we ate together."

"Its for my h-drive," she said as she swallowed the pills.

"But I thought this transfer cured your virus?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Her h-drive has been permanently damaged since the day she was," Antoine looked around before going quiet, "Since she was stabbed. It fried all of the circuitry in her original body. Think of it like being struck by lightening, except its more direct as the sword penetrates and makes you lose oil, or blood in humans' case. In a human, lightening would have the potential to cause permanent brain damage. In a cyborg, our equivalent of a brain and heart is our h-drive. Anyone who survives an electric stab wound, which is very rare, has to take a plethora of medications for the rest of their life just to keep their circuitry functioning properly. Since Motherboard has a new body now, she doesn't have to take as much."

"But she still has a damaged h-drive," said Digit, "So she'll always have to take some."

"Did you have to do something similar as a computer?" Inez asked.

"Not really," Motherboard answered, "As a computer, my CPU and clock signal took over as a brain and heart. The h-drive simply held my consciousness. But it was, theoretically, the damage that made me so... strange looking."

Immediately protests came from the kids.

"Mother B. you weren't strange looking!"

"You looked fine!"

"You were beautiful!

"Cybermates, you don't have to spare my feelings," Motherboard said with a smile.

"They're right my dear," Antoine said, wrapping an arm around her, "You could never be strange looking. Besides, its your inner beauty that we love most."

Motherboard blushed, her h-drive fluttering as she gave Antoine a short peck on the lips.

"Awww," Jackie and Inez cooed as they kissed.

"Girls," Slider said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," said Matt as he sipped his drink.

"You'll fall in love someday too," Antoine said.

"Maybe," Matt said, taking a side glance at Inez while she wasn't looking.

The adult couple exchanged knowing glances before returning to their food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Angle Londe:

Dr. Marbles unlocked the door to his and Ada's vacation home, holding the door out for Lyryn to come in.

"Ada?" he called, "Are you home?"

"Just a moment Marbles."

In a few minutes she emerged, wearing a tattered dress, dirty apron, and hair falling loose from her bun. When she saw there was someone with her husband she blushed.

"Marbles, why didn't you tell me you were bringing guests?!" she snapped at him, "I wouldn't have done the gardening just now if you did!"

"Oh it's really alright ma'am," Lyryn said, "I'm not someone you need to impress."

"Nonsense dear!" the older woman replied, "Marbles why don't you take her to the sitting room while I go make myself presentable?"

"If you insist, my lady."

The two sat down in the parlor and within ten minutes, Ada reappeared in her favorite cream colored gown and her hair done in a neat bun.

"I think that's much better, don't you Marbles?" the woman said, "Now my dear, what is your name?"

"Lyryn ma'am."

"What a lovely name! Its a pleasure to meet you, Lyryn. So how did you and Marbles meet?"

"She happened to be visiting my parents' memorial at the same time I was. She uploaded a lovely garden there. We met again at Shangri-La. One thing led to another and... she's offered her services to us."

"I see," Ada said, "Then you're joining the Cybersquad?"

"Not exactly," Lyryn said.

Ada tipped her head to the side. "Why not? They're such nice members to Motherboard."

Lyryn nodded. "From what I've heard, yes. But I am serving as a protector."

Ada looked at Marbles. "Protector? Marbles, please tell me you haven't done something reckless." She ran up to him and hugged him, her head in his chest. "I almost lost you once."

He smiled, hugging her close. "I know, but you didn't."

Lyryn smiled at the couple.

"Actually, I'm a protector of a different caliber."

Ada looked at her. "How so?"

Lyryn grinned, tipping her hat as an ebony scythe appeared in her hand.

"Grim reaper?" Ada asked, eyes wide.

Lyryn's grin widened, sharp teeth showing. "Very good, m'lady."

Ada looked the weapon over, impressed. "What a design!"

"This scythe holds the powers of angels in it. It can vanquish a dark soul from its host with just one slit."

"Can you use that on Hacker then?" Marbles asked.

"Darling why in Cyberspace would you ask such a thing?"

"Because Hacker has merged with a dark soul," Lyryn explained.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"Its hard to say," Lyryn said, "I can only sense their presence once they've reached a certain level of strength."

"And what happens when they reach the strength this soul has?"

Lyryn looked at Ada. "It depends on the level of evil in the host's soul."

Marbles looked confused. "Like a parasite?"

Lyryn nodded. "Yes and no. A normal parasite only feeds off their host. This soul is both feeding and increasing his host's power."

Marbles looked worried. "How long will this continue?"

"Until he feels Hacker is no longer needed. Like cutting strings to his puppet. So I must ask you, do you want to spare this Hacker?"

Marbles was conflicted. Hacker had torn away from his intended path, but...

"If there is a way or possibility."

Lyryn nodded, stroking her scythe fondly. "I'll just stick this into Hacker to expel the soul to separate the two, but if there's no goodness left within him, it will all be for naught. And when I do, you need to hold Hacker. Collections usually takes one step, but a soul purification will take three."

"What do you mean 'If there's no goodness left within him?'" asked Ada.

"Hacker, even now, still has his own free will. He could fight this soul if there is still any part of him that wants to be good. But if this soul has influenced him completely, then even when I expel it, he'll still have evil desires."

Marbles nodded to Ada as she wrapped her arm around his, then said to Lyryn, "You have our cooperation. What do you suggest we do?"

Lyryn smiled up at the couple, explaining their parts in the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Midst of Cyberspace:

"A dark soul?" Antoine asked as he made a turn, "Just how dark are we talking?"

Their day out in Radopolis was done. The Earth kids had gone home by portal, the remote having just enough battery power to make one more before needing a recharge, and now Antoine, Motherboard, and Digit were on their way back to Control Central. Motherboard was discussing her and the girls' meeting with the young reaper teen and she was sure Jackie and Inez would inform Matt of it too.

"Dark enough to wanna take over Cyberspace, that's for sure," Digit said.

"I don't know," Motherboard said, "Our conversation went off topic before she could give me the full details. But I suspect its the soul of Abaddon."

"Abaddon?!" Digit and Antoine exclaimed.

"That cyborg should be burning in Hell, not hijacking on other cyborgs," Antoine said.

"His last words to me were a threat to enter another cyborg and rule Cyberspace through him," Motherboard said, "He said I'd never see it coming. I didn't think anything of it at the time. But now... it just all seems to make sense."

"Wouldn't your parents have told you that the last time you were in Limbo though?" Digit asked.

"Now that I think back," Motherboard said softly, "I think they were trying to tell me."

So much had happened during her last trip to the other side. It was much more eventful than the first time. She had seen many more of her loved ones and then some. She thought back to that time.

 _Flashback_

 _"Surprise cyberworld, I'm your new ruler! The Hacker has won!"_

 _Motherboard heard the familiar voice in the distance and recognized the world of white from the last time she was there._

"No," _she thought,_ "It can't be."

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her parents, Clyde and Eileen Benson. In any other circumstance she would've felt joy at seeing them. But the reality of what must've happened to get her in this situation caused her absolute dread._

 _"No," she said, tears springing for the first time in decades, "I'm dreaming. I can't be dead! Not with_ him _out there! Tell me I'm dreaming!"_

 _"You're not dreaming Melissa," her mother said, "But you're also not dead. Not yet."_

 _"Hacker reconfigured the encryptor chip," her father explained, "Instead of curing you, it's compressed you into a zip file within the chip."_

 _"And?" Motherboard prodded, dreading what she would hear next._

 _"And he has Marbles imprisoned in Control Central's cellar," Clyde continued, "No doubt he's about to do the same to the cybersquad and Slider."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And Hacker is in charge," Eileen answered sadly._

 _Motherboard let out a pained screech and sank to her knees, sobbing. She failed. The most evil being since Abaddon was in total control of Cyberspace and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She thought about how much danger her brother and the cybersquad were in. There was no telling what that evil cyborg would do to them. The more she thought about it, the louder her sobs became, until she was sure all of Heaven and Hell could hear her. Her parents knelt down and wrapped their arms around her. They said nothing for a long time, allowing their eldest child the time to spill out her agony._

 _"Honey, ssh," Clyde said after a while, "Its not over yet."_

 _"How can you say that? Hacker has the chip now. He's imprisoned everyone dear to me. He has complete control of Cyberspace!"_

 _As if to add insult to injury, she heard an anguished voice yell in the distance, "Motherboard! Wherever you are, I'm so sorry!"_

 _"Digit," she whispered, "Dear God, he's blaming himself because he put the chip into me!"_

 _"This probably isn't the best place to use God's name in vain," Clyde said, attempting to lighten the situation._

 _"Clyde you're not helping," Eileen said as she stroked her daughter's hair, turning her focus back to her, "Melissa, my darling, listen to me. There's still a chance to stop him. You trust the cybersquad, don't you?"_

 _Motherboard nodded, too distraught for words._

 _"Then you_ must _know that they will save you," said Eileen, "They'll get the chip back from Hacker and unzip your file. You're going to be okay."_

 _"Its my fault that Hacker turned out this way, isn't it?"_

 _"Not at all, sweetheart," Clyde said, "He made a choice and the darkness corrupted him."_

 _"You know we've been watching over you and Marbles," said Eileen, "We know how much you've both been blaming yourselves for his downfall. Don't. Its not your fault."_

 _"Its not even his fault, completely," Clyde said._

 _"What do you mean?" Motherboard asked, finally starting to calm down._

 _The couple exchanged glances, not sure what exactly to say. Finally Clyde took a deep breath._

 _"Let's just say... things aren't always as they seem."_

 _"There are dark forces in the supernatural realm," Eileen continued, "They'll influence anyone they can get their hands on. No mortal being is safe from their advances."_

 _"Oh! I almost forgot," Clyde said, "There's something you should know. There's only one way for them to unzip your file... and it will destroy the chip in the process."_

 _"Yes," said Eileen, "You will still have to suffer the virus. It doesn't have to be this way if you so choose. The chip could just not work. And you could stay here forever."_

 _"No," said their daughter, "Cyberspace needs me. I won't let them down."_

 _"I had a feeling you'd say that," her father said, "In the meantime, come with us. There's some old friends who'd like to see you."_

 _End Flashback_

Motherboard was pulled from her memory when the coupe jolted, slamming her into the console.

"YOU MORON!" Antoine yelled, honking his horn.

"What happened?" Motherboard asked.

"You didn't see?" Antoine said, "That guy nearly crashed right into us. He didn't even have his hands on the wheel!"

"Yeah," said Digit, "He was playing with his phone and not even looking!"

"Idiots," Antoine complained as he kept driving.

"Are you alright back there Digit?" Motherboard asked.

"I'm fine," the cybird answered.

"Nobody knows how to drive these days," said Antoine.

"Patience, my dear."

"Its true!" he argued as they pulled into Control Central's hangar bay.

"Nevertheless," the cyber ruler said as she took off her seat belt and got out of the coupe, the two males following.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Digit asked.

"I'd love to Digit," Motherboard answered, "But I have a lot of work to do."

"I'll watch a movie with you Digit," Antoine said, "What do you want to watch?"

* * *

Jackie and Inez really do have beautiful singing voices. Both of their voice actresses are recording artists. Look up their songs on youtube. They have angels' voices. I also have a random question. I've been wondering lately, if Before the Chase became a movie, what scenes would you put in the trailer? Me personally, I'd at the very least include the scene where Abaddon "bombs" Control Central. That said, please please PLEASE review. I love, LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOVE your reviews! That's all I have to say.

See ya in Cyberspace!


	8. Chapter 7

Wow! That was fast! I can't believe I wrote over 3000 words over such a small amount of content. And this isn't even everything that I was gonna have! I'm amazed at how much I've been writing lately. I just hope the actual content is good. So I've decided to add in some Digit/Glowla cuz they were my first pairing EVER. If there's any other minor characters you'd like to see, leave them in the review section and I'll see if I can fit them in. I can't make any promises, but right now there's a lot of room for cameos in that reception.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Seven~**

"So you're basically telling me Hacker is possessed?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Essentially," Lyryn answered.

The kids had just arrived at Control Central, getting ready to go to R-Fair City with Digit and then come back to watch TV. Lyryn happened to be there to help guard the facility, considering her special abilities, and the rest of the squad took it upon themselves to explain the situation to Matt.

"No offense, but that's gotta be one of the silliest things I've ever heard," he said.

"Matt!" said Jackie and Inez.

"Your doubts are understandable," Lyryn admitted, "But it is true."

"Prove it."

Lyryn sighed as she materialized her scythe. How many more times would she have to do this?

Matt's eyes widened. So did Digit's, who had only been told of the girl's powers and not yet seen them.

"Okay, so you can make things appear," Matt said, "Still doesn't prove he's possessed."

"Matt think about it," Jackie said, "This Abaddon guy's last words were a threat to come back in someone else's body."

"The guy was crazy and about to die," Matt argued, "He didn't know what he was talking about!"

"Aren't we all a little crazy?" Lyryn pointed out, laughing.

Motherboard smiled at the girl's response as she flipped through the pages of a book she had ordered from the cybrary. Control Central's library was vast, but it still didn't hold literature on this particular topic.

"Here you are, Lyryn," she said.

Lyryn took the book and lined the points with her scythe.

"Reports and experiences of possessions have been around for centuries," the girl said, "From how the demons persuaded their victims to forming contracts through other world communications. I've heard you kids have met a pirate ghost in this realm."

Matt looked confused. "Realm?"

Inez spoke up. "Dimensions. Like our world vs Cyberspace."

Lyryn nodded. "You are a very clever girl, Inez." She grinned, popping her hat to Inez. "You'd make a good Shinigami with that insight, if circumstances were different."

Matt looked at the girls. "Shinigami are formed when the person has committed suicide, am I right, Lyryn?"

She nodded. "Yes, the Shinigami are put into work to collect the souls of the dying, watching the lives and deaths of the souls collected."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"She's half Shinigami, Matt," Inez answered, "One of her parents was one. Right, Lyryn?"

The girl nodded.

"Now you're telling me reapers can have kids?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Lyryn laughed. "Well, I exist, don't I?"

She grinned, watching Matt's expression change from doubtful to I-shouldn't-have-asked-that expression. The girls and Motherboard giggled at his response.

"Oh, um, yeah. Right."

Even Digit snickered a bit.

"But let's just say you're right," Matt continued, "Surely there's a reason this soul, demon, whatever, chose Hacker instead of some random cyborg. He must've already had bad thoughts in him."

"Perhaps," Lyryn admitted, "But we all have bad thoughts once in a while. How many times has someone annoyed you so much you thought 'I could kill him'? But a dark soul or demon will prey on those thoughts, convince its host that they're reasonable thoughts, and then manipulate them to do even more." She turned to Motherboard. "And if I'm correct, you and Marbles programmed Hacker with a great deal of intelligence, did you not?"

"We did."

"All the more reason for this soul to prey on him. Especially if this soul is Abaddon, who had dark intentions specifically towards the two of you. Hacker was intelligent, close to you, knew all your strengths and weaknesses. What better candidate?"

Motherboard nodded solemnly. It was true. Few people in Cyberspace had the knowledge and means to create a breach and launch a virus in the process. Fewer people knew exactly when her firewall would be disabled, leaving her completely vulnerable. It was so few in fact, there were only three who knew. Dr. Marbles, Digit... and Hacker.

Digit stared down at his feet, equally as solemn. He knew all about Abaddon. Every cyber citizen knew about Abaddon, but he knew even more as the result of working for people who'd experienced his terror first hand. It was certainly no wonder his name meant "the destroyer", for he had destroyed so many lives. It was true that Hacker's crimes against Cyberspace paled in comparison, but Digit could easily see the potential he had to be just as bad. He sighed, remembering a time when it wasn't like that.

 _Flashback:_

 _The little, baby cybird screamed as he woke up from a horrible nightmare. That day, he had overheard a conversation between Hacker and Dr. Marbles. The older cyborg was telling Hacker the story of how his parents were killed by an evil group of cyborgs and that he and Motherboard were chased through a forest all night as the group tried to do the same to him. It had scared Digit out of his wits and that night he dreamed it was him that was running in the forest away from them. He had just been caught when he woke up._

 _"Didge?" a familiar voice said, knocking on the door._

 _The baby cybird ran up to the door, jumped up, and opened it to see his creator Hacker. He promptly wrapped his wings around him and cried. The young borg picked him up and cradled him._

 _"There, there Digit," he said soothingly, "You were just having a nightmare. What was it about?"_

 _"I heard you and the doc talking today," he said, sniffling, "I heard him talking about those guys that killed his parents and chased him in the forest. And then I dreamed it was me!"_

 _"Don't worry Didge," his creator said, "Those evil cyborgs are long gone now. Abaddon is dead now. Nobody is gonna hurt you._ I'll _protect you."_

 _Digit hugged his creator tight._

 _"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Didge?"_

 _The baby cybird nodded. Hacker got into the bed with him and held him close. Soon enough, Digit fell asleep in his arms._

 _End Flashback_

Hacker had promised that night to protect him. But in the end, it was Hacker himself the cybird needed protection from. Could it really be that the very cyborg who'd haunted his dreams that night was the same one responsible for corrupting the man Digit once called his father?

 _"He said he'd protect me from Abaddon,"_ Digit thought, _"But he couldn't protect himself."_

"But how do we even know if its Abaddon?" Matt argued.

"We don't," Lyryn said, "But it doesn't really matter who it is. All that matters is that he or she is having a vast influence on Hacker and will eventually take him over completely if not stopped."

Matt looked solemn. "What would happen if this... whatever it is takes over Hacker?"

Lyryn glared. "It depends on the amount of Hacker that has been corrupted."

"And how will we know if that happens?" Jackie asked.

Lyryn held her scythe tighter. "I've been trained to detect and monitor soul levels. If he's thoroughly corrupted," she looked at the group as her eyes narrowed, her blue irises turning green, "Then I have no choice but to eliminate his being, erasing both him and the foreign soul from existence."

The kids stepped back as her eyes had turned colors briefly, then returning to blue once she calmed down. Motherboard was equally as alarmed.

"Lyryn, why did your eyes change colors?!"

Lyryn looked at Motherboard. "Come again?"

Matt looked at her. "Your eyes just turned green, like two tones!"

Lyryn blinked at the boy. "Really? That's strange."

Digit blinked twice. "Does the Doc know?"

"If he saw, I think he would've said something about it."

Inez looked perplexed. "They flashed green when you summoned your scythe."

"Does that usually happen?" Motherboard asked.

"Not that I know of," Lyryn blushed, perplexed, "Was never aware until you guys told me."

Everyone stood in silence, not really knowing what to say. Desperate for a change of subject, Matt spoke up.

"Hey, how long do we have until Glowla's show starts?"

Motherboard glanced at the clock under the television.

"You'd better get going now if you want to get there in time."

"Do you wanna go with us, Lyryn?" Jackie asked.

She shrugged, tipping her hat up. "It sounds fun, and if you guys don't mind, sure."

"Cool!" said Matt, "Come on!"

"Oh but I _was_ brought here to guard the site," Lyryn remembered, looking to Motherboard.

"Go have fun, Lyryn. We have more than enough guards today."

"Race you guys to the coupe!" Matt said, about to run out the door.

"No you will not," Motherboard said.

"Fine," the teen sighed, "Let's go guys."

Motherboard followed them out to the hangar bay, bidding them safe travels as they drove off into the cyber skies. As the coupe faded from view, she turned and looked at the two guards who stood in front of the doorway that connected the hangar bay to the rest of Control Central.

"Thank you again for offering your services to us," she said.

"Its not a problem ma'am," said one guard, "After all you've done for our world, its the least we can do."

"You make me out to be a saint."

"You practically are though," said the other guard, "To guard Cyberspace while so ill must take such courage. You're a true leader."

Motherboard blushed deeply. "I've had only the best to help me."

"At least take some credit for yourself, ma'am," said the first guard, "You still had to keep watch over them when you could've been resting."

It was true. The skwak pads worked like locators. Wherever she found their signal, the kids were bound to be, and she'd fight through the fatigue, keeping watch on them until her systems forced her unconscious, only to return to the task upon waking.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go."

She had an important issue to address. The last cyber slug of Aquarium was approaching old age quickly and without him, the site was doomed to boil over. She and the crab prince had to find some other means of controlling the site's energy output.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Grim Wreaker:

Hacker was really starting to regret getting so violent with Wicked. Surely her magic would've gotten him far. Perhaps she could cast a sleeping spell on the guards, allowing him full access into Control Central. Then once he was in, he'd walk straight up to that little wench, wrap his hands around her dainty neck, and squeeze her until she was bluer than she'd ever been in her life then watch her fall to the floor in a lifeless heap. How perfect it would be. But without any outside help, there was no way he was getting in there. Besides, if they could transfer Motherboard once, they could do it again. Maybe not into the same computer but they'd do it nonetheless. No, he had to make sure he destroyed the part of her that held her being within it, her h-drive.

"But that's too quick of a death," he said aloud, banging his fist on the table, "It needs to be slow... painful... agonizing."

Hacker was much cleverer than any of the past virus makers in Cyberspace and he had a lot to live up to. He knew all about the previous three rulers to have been transferred to a supercomputer. He knew how the twentieth Posha died instantly from the same type of virus he created to infect Motherboard. So he altered it. Death was still inevitable, but it was a much slower process. Had her firewall not loaded in time to fight of the second half of his virus, the cyber ruler would've endured an agonizing twelve hours. The virus would've shut down her ability to go into sleep mode, forcing her to endure every second of her circuitry being destroyed. There'd be heat, greater than the hottest day on Sensible Flats. The glitches would come faster as time went on, the sensation like being hit by a bolt of lightening. At the same time she'd feel like someone had wrenched their hands into her wires and twisted them in several directions. Her vision would blur and get consistently darker. Breathing, an action somehow retained in computer form, would begin to hurt as time went on and still sleep mode would be disabled so she would have to deal with her exhaustion. Twelve long hours with only the promise of death as a sweet release.

But they had the firewall up before it could ever reach that point. They must've started loading it the moment the breach was opened. If only he had thought of that before. Then he wouldn't have wasted time just staring at the breach.

 _"There's no use in whining over the past,_ _my friend,"_ said the voice, _"We just have to focus on now. You need to find a way to get your hands on that woman and make her pay for what she's done. Make her pay for underestimating you, for not getting you out of that nightmare school, for banishing you to this dump you're living in now. Make her suffer for it all! Then strike her so she can't ever be transferred again!"_

"But how?!" Hacker yelled.

He placed his head in his hands, frustrated as he couldn't seem to think of anything. That was when he heard the television. The cyborg walked up to the door of his lab and opened it, poking his head out to see what his two useless henchmen were watching now.

"Its all so exciting isn't it Sam?" he heard the news reporter, Erica say, "Once again the wedding between Motherboard and her longtime fiancee, Antoine Klemmons, has been set to take place three weeks from today at the St. Frances Cathedral at noon. And we're going to be filming the whole event live."

"Hhmmm," Hacker mused as he joined his two henchmen in front of the TV.

"After that there'll be a reception party in the grand ballroom of the Cyber Grand Tower at half past three," Sam said, "Completely open to the public. But make sure to get there on time. The ballroom can only fit so many people."

"That's it!" Hacker exclaimed.

"Uh... What's it boss?" Buzz asked.

"Boys, we're going to crash that wedding."

"Um, boss?" Delete asked, "Won't there be a lot of security at the cathedral?"

"Oh," Hacker realized that for once, his henchman was right, "Yes... _BUT_ the reception is open to all."

"But then they'll already be married boss," Buzz pointed out, not understanding yet what his superior wanted to do.

"You duncebuckets! This isn't about them getting married. We're going to go to that reception, get Motherboard alone, and finish her off for good."

"Ooooh," they said together.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have planning to do," the green skinned cyborg said, returning to his lab.

 _"Well done, The Hacker,"_ said the voice, _"I knew you'd figure it out."_

"Yes, I'll make a cell for her, tie her up, throw her in, and then... then what?"

 _"I have a few ideas."_

 _Suddenly, an image popped into Hacker's mind. He saw a male cyborg tied up in wires and being electrocuted, screaming and begging for it to stop. He looked almost like a lightening show with all of the electricity coursing around him._

 _Then he saw a female cyborg being dipped in a tub, screaming as if she were on fire, never stopping until she fell unconscious._

 _Then he saw several cyborgs being whipped continuously, their backs a maze of lines._

 _Last he saw an image he'd seen for a long time. Cyborgs with their limbs tied together, having magnetite thrown at them and experiencing an endless array of varying side effects._

 _"The choice is up to you, my friend."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: R-Fair City:

"Thanks so much for coming to my show today guys!" Glowla said.

"Its no problem Glowla," Jackie said, "You and Spout are always fun to watch."

Digit opened his chest hatch and took out a bouquet of various colored roses.

"For you mademoiselle," he said, bowing gallantly.

"Aw Didge!" she said, taking the bouquet, "You're so sweet! You shouldn't have!"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and he turned bright red.

The three girls giggled at the spectacle.

"So I haven't seen you before," Glowla said, looking at Lyryn, "What's your name?"

"Lyryn," she said, "That was quite a show!"

"Thanks," the female cybird said, "You guys wanna go on some of the rides now?"

"You bet!" said Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of six sat down to eat at one of the picnic tables after going on several rides. As they were all talking, Lyryn noticed Digit looking dreamily at Glowla.

"You ok, Digit?" she whispered.

He smiled. "Good, good. Why do you ask?"

Lyryn smiled, looking back and forth between the two. "Aw, you two would be cute together. Ever think about asking her out?"

Digit looked down at his shoes, hiding his blush. "Weeeell, I have considered, but I get so nervous."

Lyryn knelt to his level, hugging the cybird. "You are an amazing cybird, Digit."

He nodded. "You know what? I am, aren't I?"

He hopped down, walking towards Glowla. "Hey, um, Glowla?"

She looked at Digit. "What's up?"

He blushed a bit. "Co-um, could we talk alone?"

She looked to the three Earthlings. "We can wait a bit."

The two walked away a little and stopped near a water ride.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Glowla."

She smiled. "Anything for you, Didge."

Digit blushed. "Hehe, I was, um, wondering..."

Glowla looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Digit blushed. "Willyougooutwithme?!"

Glowla squeezed his wing. "Say that slower?"

Digit sighed a bit. "W-will you-um, go out with me?"

It was Glowla's turn to blush. "Awww, Digit, of course, you silly Bird boy!"

As they leaned in to kiss, the water ride came down, splashing water out the sides and soaking the new couple.

"Well," Digit said, "That wasn't what I expected."

* * *

And that's chapter lucky 7 for you guys! Lemme know what you think by leaving a review. I very much ADORE your reviews! As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello again, my beautiful, wonderful readers! Wow that was fast! In this chapter, we're having some old friends return. Let's see what their lives have been up to since the first fic. And Kat, its certainly no coincidence that Lyryn reminds you of Black Butler because that is my co-writer's favorite anime. I've never seen it, but she loves it and it inspired her to create Lyryn.

Also I came up with a joke for the show. What is Motherboard's favorite dessert? Think about that and the answer will be at the bottom.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Eight~**

"Digit, Widget, kids, this is Brian," Antoine said, introducing his best friend, "We've known each other since high school and he's going to be my best man at the wedding."

"Hey dudes," he said, "I've heard so much about you guys. Thanks for taking care of my bud's girl."

"Anytime Brian," Jackie said.

"So you're a Radster?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Brian answered, "Moved to Pompadoria in high school but never got rid of the Radster lingo."

"Listening to you talk reminds me of Slider," Jackie said.

The rest of the group laughed at the comment as Motherboard came in the room.

"Motherboard," Brian said, hugging her, "Long time no see. Glad to see you're in good health again!"

"Yes, and I intend to keep it that way," she said.

"Not one bite of anything processed and five hours of sleep every night," Digit added.

"Only five?" Inez asked.

"Cyborgs don't need as much sleep as humans," Motherboard explained, "Our electricity sees to that."

"I hope you'll at least allow yourself some of the wedding cake," Brian said.

"She better. I'm gonna work extra hard at it," said Digit.

"We haven't even decided what type of cake we're having," Motherboard realized.

"Angel food cake," said Antoine, "For my angelic bride."

"Aawwww," said the girls.

"What do you want the cake to look like?" Digit asked.

The couple looked at each other, both unsure.

"Just surprise us, Didge," Antoine said.

"Okay," he said shrugging.

"So what brings you here, Brian?" Motherboard asked.

"Antoine and I were shopping for tuxes today and he suggested I introduce myself, since the kids were sleeping over tonight. I wasn't gonna stay long though. Gotta get back to the wife."

"How is Gamma doing?" Motherboard asked, referring to his wife of twenty years.

"She's cool," he said, "We're thinking about getting a new house soon. One closer to our daughter so we can see the grandkids more often."

"Grandkids?" Matt asked, "You don't look old enough to be a grandparent."

"Cyborgs live much longer than humans, therefore we age slower," Antoine said, "I bet you wouldn't have thought that I'm nearly sixty."

"I thought maybe forty," Inez said, astonished.

"How old are you, Mother B?" Jackie asked.

"Fifty-eight," the cyber ruler answered, "Though to be fair I'm not in my original body. If I was I'd probably look older than I look right now."

"Wait, time out," Matt said, "If you're fifty-eight now, how old were you when you became the ruler of Cyberspace?"

"She was twenty-four," Digit answered.

"That's so young!" Jackie said, "At home you're not even allowed to run until you're thirty-five!"

"Yes," Antoine said, "Here in Cyberspace it's preferred that our rulers are young because then they'll have greater stamina."

"And Motherboard was one strong cyborg back in the day. She never got sick," Brian added.

"Used to brag about it too," Antoine said, "I warned her it'd backfire and look what happened."

Motherboard stared at him with what was clearly a hurt expression.

"Dude," Brian said, "That went too far."

"I have to go now," Motherboard said, "I have some emails I haven't responded to yet. Cybermates, make sure not to stay up _too_ late."

With that, the woman quickly walked out of the control room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyryn stood outside the protective dome that covered Control Central. With her were the site's former watch guards, Mac Clifton and his now-wife Petunia Crownsbarry-Clifton, known by most as P.C.

"Do you guys see anything?" Lyryn asked.

"Nothing," said Mac.

"No wreaker in sight," P.C said, "Then again, its a lot harder to see anything without the cockpit."

"Cockpit?"

"We used to have a cockpit that went high above the site," Mac explained, "That's where we kept watch after the defense team members were done with their shifts. I was there from six PM to eleven PM every night. Then PC stood watch until six in the morning. If we saw anything suspicious, there was a button we'd press to warn the defense team."

"But once Motherboard merged with the supercomputer and realized her cameras and motion sensors reached much further than our binoculars ever could, we were dismissed and the cockpit was removed," PC continued.

"But if you didn't have to start until eleven back then," Lyryn asked PC, "Why are you here so early now?"

"Thought I'd keep someone a little company," she said, nudging Mac.

"Lemme guess," Lyryn said, "The last time you kept him company here was when you first started to fall in love?"

"Not quite," Mac said, "I had a crush on her for a long time. But we didn't start dating until years, heck decades, later."

"What broke the ice?" Lyryn asked.

The couple's faces suddenly turned solemn, especially PC's.

"There was... someone else," she said, "Someone... I'm not sure if I'll see again."

"What do you mean?"

Mac sighed. "She had a boyfriend who joined Abaddon's rebellion. He later regretted it, but it was too late for him to leave."

"When they kidnapped me, he helped me escape. I thought for sure once everything was over, we'd have a chance to start again. But..."

 _Flashback_

 _PC ran into the prison that held all the rebels. She was determined to see Kevin again and get him out of there. Mac followed behind her quickly, determined to protect his friend from the dangerous prisoners._

 _"You're the girl we captured," said one of the soldiers._

 _"Where is Kevin?" she asked, ignoring him._

 _"Kevin Linux?" asked his prison mate._

 _"Yes, which cell is he in?" she asked._

 _"He's dead," said a soldier in the next cell over, "Abaddon killed him."_

 _"What did you say?" PC asked, moving to his cell._

 _"You're his ex, aren't you?" asked a prisoner from the cell across._

 _"Where is he?" she asked, this time to the prisoner across, "He's not dead. Tell me the truth!"_

 _"I'm sorry," the prisoner said, "That is the truth. Abaddon ordered everyone attack Control Central that night. When we got there, he tried to block the door to the control room. He said he was through... and Abaddon shot him."_

 _PC stood there silently, shaking. Mac came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"He never stopped talking about you," said his prison mate, "He never stopped loving you."_

 _"NO!" PC finally screamed, falling into Mac's arms as she sobbed._

 _End Flashback_

Lyryn looked down, ears laid back.

"The more I hear about this Abaddon," she glared, her eyes shifting green, scythe glowing, "The more I hope the guy is burning in Hell!"

She looked at Mac and PC. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

PC smiled. "Something still bothers me, though."

Mac looked at his sweetheart. "What may that be?"

She sighed, looking off into Cyberspace. "I wonder, did he ever make it?"

Lyryn perked an ear up. "To Heaven?"

PC just nodded. "Mhm."

Lyryn smiled. "It's a good possibility. God only knows if that final choice is made, even in the most critical seconds when his invitation is accepted."

PC smiled, tears welled up in her eyes. "I just hope he accepted it."

Lyryn nodded. "From what you told me, I do too."

Mac looked at Lyryn. "I know you've been keeping watch with us and I didn't want to seem rude, but what are you?"

PC elbowed him. "MAC!"

Lyryn chuckled, thinking these two banter like Marbles and Ada. "I'm a hybrid between a Shinigami, or reaper, and a lunar angel."

PC looked at her. "Which would mean you possess Holy magic? That explains the fox ears."

Lyryn grinned. "My, you did some research?"

PC nodded. "Motherboard told me you were here, so I thought I'd research a bit, to know you better."

Lyryn smiled a bit. "I'm flattered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antoine swiped his hand to get in the private housing sector. There were only a few people who got the rights to go there and he was one of them. He saw his fiancee sitting on the sofa, answering her emails, tear streaks still visible on her face.

"Melissa?"

She stopped and stared at the computer, stoic as Antoine looked down.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that."

She allowed herself to smile a bit. "I know. You were teasing."

Antoine sat down beside her and hugged her as her smile faded.

"It's just-"

Antoine nodded. "The virus?"

She nodded. "Hearing you say that... It made me think back to when I first received that virus, putting Marbles in trouble like that." She sighed sadly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too, Antoine."

"Do you wanna watch a movie? Get your mind off all this?"

"I guess."

Antoine grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Let's see what's on the Earth movies channel."

Antoine flipped to said channel and they saw a singing barber slit a man's throat.

"Change the channel!" Motherboard yelled covering her eyes with her hands.

"You don't have to tell me twice dear," Antoine said, changing it to a different channel.

Eventually the couple decided to watch a cyber history channel. Several hours passed before the cyber ruler fell asleep against Antoine's shoulder. Turning the television off, he carried his fiancee to her bedroom and laid her under the covers. Just as he was walking away though, he heard her begin to mutter. He turned and saw her breathing was speeding up and she was starting to kick.

 _"Oh boy_ _,"_ he thought, _"Another nightmare."_

The brunette got on the bed next to Motherboard and tried to listen to what she was saying.

"I don't want to die," she muttered, barely audible, "Don't let me die."

Antoine really hated to see her like this. She needed her sleep. She was a busy woman. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't want her sleep fueled by nightmares. Maybe there was a way he could ease her without waking her.

"Motherboard," he whispered softly, "Darling. Listen to me, you're not dying..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Motherboard felt as if she were carrying the weight of the whole site as she tried to keep the portal open long enough for the cybersquad to get through, letting out a deep sigh as she was finally able to close it._

 _But it gave little relief. It was no wonder that just Icky alone was able to control Aquarium's energy output. He had already fed so much off of her in the few minutes since Hacker had dropped him off there. She felt a shock as her screen glitched and she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. When her vision wasn't muddled with static it was full of black spots. She gazed up at where the slug had been dropped. His figure was becoming more and more of a blur every second. Just breathing was becoming a struggle. Then, a tunnel of light came into her vision. She knew what it meant and she used the little strength she had left to resist it._

 _"Please... don't," she begged through her glitches to anyone who would listen, "Don't... don't take me now... Not while... he's still... out there... I don't want to die... Don't let me die..."_

 _"Motherboard," she heard a familiar voice say as its owner materialized in front of her, "Darling. Listen to me, you're not dying. Look, you have a body again. Arms and legs."_

 _She looked down and saw her limbs. She moved a hand over her face and then used that same hand to reach out and touch him._

 _"Here, take my hand," Antoine said._

 _She obeyed._

 _"You look beautiful in that gown. And those flowers are perfect in your hair. Look, go look at yourself in that mirror."_

 _Motherboard suddenly noticed there was a full length mirror nearby. She walked toward it. She looked at her reflection. She looked exactly the same as she did the night of the inaugural ball. She turned around and saw that was exactly where she was._

 _"Beautiful music isn't it? Especially that violin solo."_

 _And then she heard a full orchestra, one violin rising above all the rest of the instruments._

 _"Will you dance with me?"_

 _"Yes," she said._

 _She let him lead her in a slow waltz, forgetting the weakness and terror she'd felt just moments before. She laid her head against his chest and he kissed her temple._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you dance with me?"

"Yes," the sleeping woman muttered, a small smile coming to her face.

As Antoine talked, he noticed her mutterings cease and her tense body relax. Occasional sighs escaped her lips as her breathing became slow and even. Now she slept soundly with that small smile on her face. Antoine leaned over and kissed her temple, resulting in another deep sigh. Certain now that his lover was at peace, he quietly got up and went to his room, keeping the door open in case she needed him again.

* * *

What is Motherboard's favorite dessert?... Cookies! Get it? No? That's not funny? Oh well, I tried. So, I'm giving you lovely readers an option here. I've paired Matt with Inez and Digit with Glowla. Jackie has always been my favorite of the Earthlies so of course I've gotta pair her too. I have two options. The oh-so popular Jackie/Slider ship. And a new pairing a fellow fan has suggested, Jackie/Scanner. I'm fine with either one of these ships. So I'm gonna leave it up to you guys. Which boy do you want me to pair Jackie with? Leave your answer in the reviews and whichever gets the most is the pairing I'll go with. Also, don't forget to check out my co-writer's DA page: LunalaCrevan. She has a oneshot for Antoine and Motherboard as well as several Marbles/Ada shorts. Until then, as Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello again my lovely readers! Sorry this chapter has taken longer than usual. My co-writer was on vacation and I was just very blank in general for this chapter. So, the majority vote was for Jackie/Slider. The only problem is... my co-writer and I have grown to really like Jackie/Scanner. So we've decided we're gonna leave implications for both in this story and if anyone wants to continue this series after its done and pair her officially with someone, you're free to do so. Also, my wonderful co-writer just posted a super short but super hilarious oneshot parody of a future scene in this story on her DA. Go read it! You won't regret it. That being said, let's get to the current chapter.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Nine~**

Hacker grinned evilly as he twirled the gun in his hand. Three weeks. Just three weeks left until he could use this gun to take down his greatest rival forever. But not before he made her regret every last thing she'd ever done to him.

"Buzz! Delete!" He barked at his henchmen, "Are the cables done?"

"Uh, yeah boss," said Buzz.

"Don't you think this is a bit much though, boss?" Delete asked as Hacker walked up to observe the final product, "I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just shoot her and be done with it?"

"Easy and painless," the evil cyborg said, "I need to make her pay for everything she's ever done to me. And the only way to do that is to make her suffer!"

"Um... Boss," Buzz stammered, "What exactly _did_ Motherboard do? Aside from making you live here?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hacker shouted at the spherical bot, making him cower in fear, "Now give me those cables. I need to test them."

The two bots gave him the cables and he went to his lab.

"Come with me, boys. We'll see how this goes together," he said excitedly.

Buzz and Delete stared at each other for a second. They were never allowed in the boss' lab. Both shrugging, they followed.

"Don't touch anything!" Hacker warned as he led them inside.

He went to one corner and pulled out a dummy. It was made with roughly the same toughness as a cyborg's skin. If nothing else, this would show how well the cables can burn. He placed the probes to the cables across the dummy, then he pressed a remote. He and his henchmen watched as a lightening show cascaded around the dummy and it thrashed around on the floor. Hacker pressed a button to make it stop, then removed the probes. Burn marks were left in its place.

"Yes!" he said, "Perfect!"

"B-boss!" Delete stammered in horror, "That's what you're gonna do to Motherboard?!"

"Did you think I made you two duncebuckets work on it for an arts and crafts project?" he asked sarcastically, "Of course that's what I'm gonna do to Motherboard!"

"But Boss that's terrible!" Buzz argued, "Just imagine how much pain she'll be in!"

"Oh I imagine that all the time," Hacker said, laughing maniacally, "Now we just need to gather some magnetite and we'll be all set!"

"You're gonna expose her to magnetite too?" Delete asked in disbelief, "Boss you're going too far!"

"You dare criticize The Hacker?" he said, marching up to the two bots.

"Well, um, I mean..." Delete stammered nervously.

"You know what Boss? Yes we do!" Buzz said, gathering up all the little courage he had, "You've gone too far this time! We're not gonna help you out anymore on this one! You're on your own!"

Hacker glared at the small bot. He lifted him up by the antennae and then slammed him down against the floor with all his might, knocking the bot unconscious.

"BUZZY!"

"Question my orders and you'll be next," Hacker said in a low voice, "Now take him and get out of my lab!"

Delete nodded quickly and carried his friend out of the lab, shutting the door.

Hacker stood there for a moment, still angry, before it sank in what he had done. Why did he do that? Buzz and Delete were the only ones who had ever been completely loyal to him.

 _"Nobody disobeys The Hacker,"_ said the voice of the ghost he'd shook hands with so long ago.

 _"No, but I didn't have to hurt him like that,"_ Hacker internally argued with the ghost.

 _"Oh but you_ did _have to. Those two idiots need to learn their place. Think of it as practice for when you become the supreme ruler of Cyberspace."_

 _"Yes, when I rule Cyberspace. After I get rid of Motherboard. After I..."_ his henchmen's words rang in his head, _"But what if they're right? What if I_ am _going too far?"_

 _"Now is not the time to go soft. Think of all she did to you. Banishing you, underestimating you, making you stay in that hellhole school when she knew how miserable you were there!"_

 _"To be fair,"_ argued the small voice of reason _, "She never knew just how bad it really was. You never told her the whole story."_

 _"It doesn't matter! Someone as wise as Motherboard is portrayed to be should be able to tell when something is up. She just didn't care!"_

 _"Nobody's perfect! She can't just magically tell something is going on!"_

 _"I'm sure she could've done more than she did though,"_ the ghost said.

Hacker gripped both sides of his head tightly. He was getting tired of this mental war that seemed to be getting more and more common as the day drew nearer. He hadn't had a mental battle this bad since the day he'd infected Motherboard with that virus. He could still hear that little voice of reason as it whispered _"What have you done?"_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the two voices that were arguing in his mind. He'd had enough of this for one day. He needed a break.

Hacker walked out of his lab and into the living area, his henchmen nowhere to be found.

 _"Delete must be taking care of Buzz in their room,"_ he thought as he turned on the television, _"I wonder if there's any new shows coming on?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Motherboard sighed contently as she opened her eyes. What had started off as a horrific flashback nightmare had turned into a lovely dream. She was honestly somewhat sad she had to leave it. She turned her head towards her alarm clock, curious as to how much time she had until she'd have to get up for the day. When she saw that she had actually overslept, she practically jumped out of bed and raced to her bathroom. After she had a rushed shower and brushed her teeth, she threw on the first dress she pulled out of her closet, and ran into the living area, stopping in her tracks when she saw her fiancee sitting casually at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and looking at his phone.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Oh... about an hour," he answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Motherboard asked, exasperated.

"I thought you might like to sleep in today. Everyone else is."

"'Everyone else' isn't in charge of the whole Cyber universe!"

"Cyberspace isn't going to collapse just because its ruler slept in an extra hour," Antoine assured her.

"How do you know that?" she argued, "We've lost the ability to monitor the cyber sites. Anything could be happening by now."

"There was a time when that supercomputer didn't exist and Cyberspace still didn't fall apart," Antoine reminded her.

"That was long before a certain someone decided he wanted total control."

"I'm sure if Hacker attacks any place the respective rulers will call and let you know," he said.

"And what if its too late by then?"

Antoine sighed. She had a point there. Instead he just walked up to the woman and wrapped his arms around her. What else could he really do?

"I know you want to take care of me, Antoine. But I have the whole public in my care. I can't let them down."

"I really picked the perfect pet name for you," Antoine said, "You're a mother to the whole public now. Everyone loves their wise leader."

"Do you really think I'm wise, dear?"

"I always have," he answered before pressing his lips to hers.

Motherboard felt the world fade away at his kiss. She'd never tire of those kisses, especially after being deprived of them for so many years.

"I can't wait to marry you," she said as they broke the kiss.

"Same."

"You really have been my saving grace these past five years."

"So I've heard from you before," he said.

"I can't say it enough. You were the only one I could turn to. There were times... it was so hard to mask the pain. To not wince or yell. Those times when the glitches would distort my face were the worst. It felt like someone was really ripping me apart."

"You still haven't told anyone?" Antoine asked.

"Who would I tell? Dr. Marbles? He already knows it hurt. But I could never tell him how much it hurt. He was already on edge trying to find a cure. I couldn't add pressure on him."

"Its over now though. You can open up now," Antoine urged, "He told you his secret. Now you should tell yours."

"No. He can't know. He'll blame himself. He'll say he didn't try hard enough, and that its his fault for creating Hacker in the first place. And if I tell Ada or Digit they may tell him by accident."

"You can't keep all this to yourself forever," said Antoine.

"I can try," she argued.

"Motherboard, do you know how worried I was over you keeping this all inside over the years? The unnecessary stress you put on yourself was deadly when combined with the virus."

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I just couldn't let them know. I'd feel too guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty over," he said.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" Motherboard remarked.

"I only speak the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Inez really?!" Matt asked in an offended voice._

 _"What?" asked the girl in question._

 _"I thought we were friends, but I guess not," the boy said as he walked out the door._

 _"Matt wait! What's going on?" Inez called after him._

 _"I can't believe you, Inez!"_

 _The young girl turned around to see her friend, Jackie, looking very upset._

 _"What did I do?" Inez asked._

 _"You know exactly what you did! I can't believe I was ever friends with you! Goodbye!"_

 _"Jackie!"_

 _"Don't ever talk to me again!" she said as she too walked out the door._

Inez gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. What in the world was that? That would never happen, right?

Matt stirred at the sound of her gasp and looked at her. "Inez, you okay?"

"Yeah Matt," Inez said, uneasily, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well... I had a dream. You and Jacks were really mad at me and I didn't know why. Then you both walked out and said we weren't friends anymore."

Matt crawled over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Its just a dream, Nezzie. We'll always be friends."

"Not if you keep calling me 'Nezzie,'" she said, knocking him with a pillow.

"Hey!"

Inez smirked at him and he took his pillow and knocked her with it. Inez returned the favor before running to the other side of the room. Matt threw his pillow at her but it didn't quite reach her and landed on Jackie instead.

"Ugh! What gives?" she said groggily as she sat up, "I was getting my beauty rest!"

"Sorry Jacks," said Matt, "Nezzie and I were just having a pillow fight."

"Don't call me 'Nezzie!'" the Latina said throwing her pillow.

Matt ducked and it hit the still sleeping Digit.

"Yoikes!"

"Sorry Didge!" Inez said.

Digit took his pillow and threw it back at Inez but it hit Jackie instead.

"Again?" she said annoyed before throwing it back at Digit.

Soon enough a full pillow fight was in action. The door opened and Lyryn and Widget were there in their pajamas, woken up by the noise.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Lyryn asked before also getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"YES! Pillow fight!" Widget yelled before joining in.

Lyryn smirked and threw the pillow back into the midst of the battle before jumping in herself. Pillows flew across the room in a frenzy. At one point, Inez got her feet tangled in a stray sleeping bag and crashed into Matt. The two fell to the floor, their faces inches from each other.

"Oooooh..." Lyryn and Jackie said laughing as the two quickly pulled away from each other, blushing.

"Alright, nothing to see here," Matt said, throwing a pillow at the girls, reigniting the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Cybersite Angle Londe:

"What do you think, dear?" Ada said, as she spun around in the matron of honor dress she had just gotten delivered to her.

"You look beautiful as always, my lady," her husband said, "You could make anything look beautiful just by wearing it."

"You're too kind, Marbles."

Marbles grinned, slipping an arm around his sweetheart, head laying on her shoulder.

"Hm, like a certain wedding gown on our special day."

She blushed. Why did she wind up with a man that made her blush by the thought of him alone? She had no idea, but was grateful regardless.

"Hm, I do recall quite the fetching groom waiting for me at that altar, you know."

She smiled as it was his turn to blush.

"Ahh, Ada, why do you feel the need to make me blush?!"

She turned her head, claiming him for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wish we had more time together like this."

He hugged her, sighing. "I know, Ada. It's just that," he broke off, sighing.

"What?"

He looked down, filled with angst. "It's just... Ever since Hacker broke off, I-"

Marbles sighed as he came to a nearby wall, sliding down it before laying his head on his knees, glaring at the floor. Ada sighed, remembering another time he was this distraught, that fateful day that his creation was judged and banished to a far off site.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ada couldn't help staying up when her husband didn't return to their room after a few minutes. It was late at night when they had heard frantic knocking at the door to Marbles' private housing sector of Control Central. Less than a minute after answering he had rushed into their room, frantically changing into his lab coat and a pair of pants, all but ignoring her requests to know just what in the cyber world was going on._

 _He'd now been gone for a full half hour and she was getting worried. Stretching, she got up and threw her purple robe over her, deciding to see for herself what was going on._

 _Her first instinct was to see if he was in the main control room. She was surprised to see that Motherboard was wide awake there and looking very distraught._

 _"Motherboard? What are you doing up at this hour? What's the matter?"_

 _"Its Hacker," she said, her voice filled with a sorrow unbecoming of her._

 _"What about Hacker? Is he alright?"_

 _Motherboard's gaze met hers and Ada was disturbed by the amount of pain she saw in the cyber ruler's eyes._

 _"He tried to shut me down."_

 _Ada gasped. "Shut you down? As in permanently?"_

 _Motherboard nodded, her gaze shifting back to the floor._

 _Ada was devastated. The Hacker she got to know was kind and loyal to Motherboard and-_

 _"Where's Marbles?"_

 _"In the hangar bay," Motherboard answered, "He's sending Hacker to the Northern Frontier."_

 _Just then the doctor walked in._

 _"Ada? What are you doing up?"_

 _"I was concerned when you didn't come back after so long," she said, "Motherboard just told me what happened. That Hacker tried to shut her down."_

 _Marbles nodded. "He removed her encryptor chip and locked it away. If Digit hadn't intervened I think I have an idea of what he would've done next."_

 _"But why?" Ada asked._

 _"He wants to replace her apparently," the doctor answered, "As I was downgrading his power he threatened to come back some day and take over Cyberspace."_

 _"You drained his power?" Motherboard asked._

 _"I had to," he explained, "With the amount of power I programmed in him he could easily have seen his plans through."_

 _"Hacker has expressed interest in ruling Cyberspace for a while now," Motherboard said, "But I never thought he would try to kill me in order to do so."_

 _"Neither did I, Motherboard," Marbles said, looking down sadly._

 _He sighed, walking back towards the housing sector without a word to either female. Ada nodded to the screen._

 _"I'll talk to him, Motherboard."_

 _Motherboard nodded. Ada was often the one to breach Marbles' inner walls and open up with him. "Alright Ada."_

 _Ada caught up to him on the bridge that connected the housing sector with the rest of the site._

 _"Marbles," she said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Are you alright?"_

 _"What do you think, Ada?" he spat, uncharacteristically cold, "My own creation hates me and tried to destroy my sister."_

 _Ada widened her eyes, backing up. "I'm sorry."_

 _Looking at her expression, Marbles felt his cyborg equivalent of a heart twist. He had never spoken to Ada like that until then. He looked away before running into the housing sector to his room. Ada followed, hearing the bedroom door close as she walked in. She closed the entry door before she heard glass break. Then an agonized scream broke out that chilled her, heart and soul._ _She opened the bedroom door, noticing the broken mirror shards spread out on the floor._

 _"Marbles?" She saw a leaking trail to the other side of the room, realizing he had blacked out._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _She smiled a bit as he came to, still bandaging his hand after cleaning up. She looked at him when she felt him pull away._

 _"I'm sorry," He sighed, his breath still shaky, "It wasn't your fault."_

 _Ada looked confused. "What?"_

 _He looked up. "I-I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault. It was a way-" He cried, realizing,"I almost killed my own sister!"_

 _Ada held him. "Shhhh, shhh. He's gone now."_

 _She sighed, hugging her beloved tighter and closer. "None of us could have known this would happen, Marbles."_

 _She sighed again, stroking the small of his back, finding his soft smile. Rubbing it a bit firmer, she lay him on her lap._

 _"Ada."_

 _She smiled "Hm?"_

 _He smiled a bit, having calmed down. "I love you."_

 _She kissed him, smiling as he blushed. "Hm, I love you, too."_

 _End flashback_

She looked at her husband, hugging him. She never wanted to see him that upset ever again. After that, she noticed a ridge along the wrist where he usually wore his locator. An old scar from the first and, hopefully, last day he came undone.

* * *

So Inez's dream was an actual dream I had a week ago where Matt and Jackie get mad at her for no real reason. Marbles' breakdown was all my co-writer's idea so go on her DA page, Lunalacravan, and give her some love if you liked it. Also I have posted my cover of Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas on youtube so give that a listen if you're interested. I just got my first dislike on youtube and have been taking it harder than I thought I would. I knew it had to happen eventually but it was on a video that so far has 0 likes and I thought it was gonna be my most liked video. It also was a song that I was planning to perform for NATS which makes me think that maybe I should pick a different piece. But I'm sure I'll feel better after I get my lovely reviews. *Hint* *hint.* As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out. I was so close to having it done before the start of the fall semester, but then my laptop broke down and I had to get a new one. (I blame Hacker) But at last it has been completed, with 3948 words! In other news, I made my first vlog on my youtube channel earlier today so go watch it if you're interested. I want to give a shoutout to my BFF for coming up with Digit's flashback scene. Go subscribe to her youtube channel Maggie Annie. She covers songs too. Also a shout out to kitkatnekochan who is writing a collection of oneshots of Motherboard and Antoine and PMMasterDuelist who is using Antoine in his fanfic She Can Do Anything.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Ten~**

"Alright that should do it," Antoine said as he slid out from under the right side panel, "How are you doing there?"

"Just one moment," Motherboard said as she worked under the console, "Alright. Its done."

Motherboard pressed the buttons that would start the supercomputer up and just like the last time, it seemed to work for a moment. Then the screen became blue again before cutting into static and shutting off. The cyber ruler shuddered as she saw the static, almost able to feel the jolt of electrocution that once came with it.

"Well so much for that one," Antoine said.

He looked at his fiancee, who was staring at her feet, her face blank.

"What's on your mind now?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Motherboard asked.

Antoine chuckled. "Honestly, dear, who could tell what the leader of Cyberspace is thinking?"

"If I had only remembered to back up the files, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"The virus affected your memory. It wasn't your fault," Antoine said, rubbing her arm.

"Wicked once stole my memory integrator and I ended up forgetting my whole life after being transferred," she explained, "But even with it, I suppose it wouldn't have been long before the virus made that happen."

"Perhaps."

"Antoine," she said, her voice suddenly growing quiet as tears welled in her eyes, "There were times... I was afraid I'd forget _you."_

"Not possible though," he assured her, "Those are memories stored before your transfer and are separate from the system."

"Then how do I remember my life as a computer?"

"The memories are in your soul," Antoine said, "Your pure and virtuous soul that makes us all love you so much."

"There were times I couldn't even speak in full sentences. It took away the most basic things that I took for granted."

"I know, dear," said Antoine as he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I know I should be happy now that I'm cured," Motherboard said as she laid her head against his chest, "But I'm still terrified something like it could happen again."

"It won't, Motherboard," Antoine said, "We almost lost you one time too many. We'll make darn well sure we never get that close again."

He felt her body shaking as she started to cry. "Oh honey, no more tears. Please."

"I can't help it."

Antoine sighed, before remembering something he and Marbles had decided on when making his fiancee's new body. Smirking, he poked her side a few times, earning small, involuntary giggles.

"Antoine," she said between giggles as she squirmed, "Stop that!"

"I don't think so," he said as he pushed her against the console, trapping her as he skittered his fingers across her sides and torso, "I don't hear that laugh enough."

Motherboard's normally calm and mature voice went up several octaves, making her sound like a school girl again as Antoine tickled her.

"I... should ha-have... you fired for... making me this... sensitive!"

"Well it was your brother's idea, not mine," he said defensively as he continued.

"But you... didn't... stop him!"

"How could I?" he said, stopping to let her catch her breath, "We don't hear you laugh enough. You're too serious. Show your fun side more."

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really," he answered.

"How's this for a fun side?" she said as she tackled him to the ground and started tickling him back.

 _"Darnit!"_ he thought as he laughed and squirmed, _"I should've seen that coming!"_

"Am I interrupting something?" they heard a young voice call out from the entry way.

The two adults looked up to see Inez and quickly resumed their professional demeanor.

"What do you need, Inez?" Motherboard asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Motherboard looked at Antoine. "Can you leave us?"

"Sure, sweetheart," he said and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the control room.

As the two went to sit on the sofa, the cyber ruler could see unease in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Inez?" she asked.

"Well..." Inez said, "I had this dream last night..."

"Yes?"

"I dreamed that Matt and Jackie were really mad at me for no reason and they didn't want to be friends anymore. I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real."

"Oh Inez, I'm sure that would never happen," the bluenette assured her, "The three of you have been through so much together. More than most people could ever understand. A bond like that is hard to break."

"But we _are_ getting older," Inez argued, "In three more years we'll all be going to college and we're all looking at different places. I want to go to Yale and Jackie wants to go to Pratt. We might never see each other again."

"You have the internet, don't you?" Motherboard asked.

"It still won't be the same as actually seeing each other face to face."

The cyber ruler was silent a moment. "Inez, if this is something that really concerns you, I think I'll be able to help. No matter where you three are on Earth, I can always open a portal to bring you into Cyberspace. The three of you could come every weekend if you wanted to."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," she said, "After all you've done for me, its the least I can do in return."

Inez smiled, hugging the leader. "Thank you, Motherboard."

Motherboard returned the hug before Inez pulled away, asking, "Where did Lyryn go? She was here last night at our slumber party."

Motherboard smiled. "She went to check on Marbles."

Inez nodded. "Thanks, I wanted to get her skwak number, but when I got up, she wasn't there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Angle Londe:

"No, that wouldn't work either," Dr. Marbles muttered as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it on the floor.

"I don't think your wife will be very happy when she sees this mess," Lyryn commented as her eyes scanned over the ring of balled up paper around the doctor's feet.

He blushed, getting caught off guard. "Oh, Lyryn, it's you," he sighed, leaning his head on the desk, "Please, don't scare me like that!"

She grinned, a bit sheepish for catching him off guard. "Sorry. So, what're you working on?" she asked before tossing the scraps into the bin as he went back to sketching.

Marbles sighed. "I'm trying to find a way to reboot the supercomputer."

Ada then came in with a tray of tea and cookies.

"I thought you two might like something to eat and drink," she said, "How is the research going?"

"No luck so far," Marbles said, sighing as he rested his head in one hand.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Lyryn assured him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have programmed Hacker with so much brain power," he said, "Then he wouldn't have figured out how to open the breach in the first place."

Lyryn blinked, ears laid back. "Look, nobody could predict how Hacker came to this. So don't go blaming yourself."

"I should've noticed he had changed. I should've seen the signs."

Marbles thought back to a moment he'd thought nothing of at the time, but now meant so much.

 _Flashback:_

 _"He did what?" Dr. Marbles asked as he and Motherboard had a vidchat with their creation's radster friend._

 _"He jumped the guy," Coop said on the other end of the line, "Totally pummeled him! He just snapped! I just wanted to warn ya cuz he's probably, like, still in a bad mood."_

 _"We will have a serious discussion with him," Motherboard said, "His behavior was inexcusable."_

 _"Alright. Peace," Coop said as the vidchat ended._

 _At that exact moment, a skwak signal came in. Motherboard answered it and Hacker's face appeared on a screen across from her._

 _"Motherboard, can I please have a portal back home?" he asked, irritation still evident in his tone._

 _"Yes Hacker," she answered, "In fact Dr. Marbles and I have to discuss something with you when you get home."_

 _Hacker's face went from irritated to nervous. He recognized that tone of voice, but he nodded and ended the call. Motherboard tracked the location of the skwak and opened a portal a few cyber yards away. After the young cyborg had parked his coupe, he entered the control room._

 _"Hacker," Dr. Marbles said sternly, "Is it true that you attacked a radster civilian today?"_

 _A look of fear crossed his face for a moment before he put on a defensive attitude. "What's it to you?!"_

 _"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Hacker! Did you instigate a fight with someone? Yes or no?"_

 _"He deserved it," Hacker argued, "He said he was a better skater than me! Nobody's better than me!"_

 _"Hacker, you've been raised better than this!" said Motherboard, "When have we ever taught you that violence is a way to handle disputes?"_

 _"And the amount of pride you've been uploading is rather unimpressive as well!" Dr. Marbles added, "Now as punishment, you will not be visiting Radopolis for a month!"_

 _"Whatever!" Hacker huffed, walking out of the control room._

 _There was silence a moment before the cyber ruler spoke up._

 _"He didn't seem as upset about that as I thought he would be," she mused._

 _"He's probably trying to hide it," Marbles suggested, "Do you think that was too harsh of a punishment?"_

 _"No. Such violence is unacceptable. You handled the situation well."_

 _"I just can't believe he'd do that," he said._

 _"People tend to be rebellious at this age. I'm sure he'll have learned his lesson after this."_

 _"Yes, Motherboard. I suppose so."_

 _End Flashback:_

Ada sighed, knowing his depressive moods as Lyryn looked at Ada.

"Hey, do you want me to talk to him or-"

"I'll see how he is," Ada said smiling, "But thank you for offering, love."

Ada sat beside her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You ok?"

Marbles looked at her, sighing "Negative."

"You know Lyryn is right. You can't keep blaming yourself."

He sighed, smiling a bit. "She's right, yes, but," his small smile turns perplexed," I keep feeling like a part of her is familiar, but I can't seem to grasp why."

Ada smiled at her sweetheart as he grabbed her hand, both hearing the slow tune of a song playing.

"Well, m'lady, shall we dance?"

Ada shook her head, giggling. Marbles was so cute in these moods.

"Alright."

As they danced together, a thought occurred to Marbles,a far-fetched one, but...

"Say, Ada, what if we had a child?"

Ada blushed. "A child, like, raising one?"

He nodded. "Affirmative, if you'd like to."

Ada smiled. "So, what about a daughter?"

Marbles grinned, always having a soft spot for the kids that liked to watch when he had to visit cybersites to help and had taken some time after assisting the sites' issues, playing with the kids before leaving.

"As soon as I've fixed the supercomputer," he said, "How does that sound?"

Ada's smile grew. "I can't wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: R-Fair City:

"Thanks again for the teddy Didge!" Glowla said as she squeezed it tight.

"No problemo," he said before addressing the cyborg at the stand, "Two cotton candies, please."

It was Glowla's day off and the two had spent the day on rides and playing games. Digit had won a bottle tower game and gotten his girlfriend a stuffed bear as a reward.

"I've had so much fun with you today, Digit. Its so rare that I get to just relax and be part of the crowd."

Digit nodded. "Yeah, it's good for ya, too!"

They went to sit down at a picnic table, when they overheard two people arguing, a teenaged boy and a boy of about seven.

"That was my last five snelfus and you lost the game?! You're unbelievable! That's the last time I lend you anything!"

"Don't talk to your brother that way," a woman said, coming up to the two.

"Ah, leave us alone Mom!"

"Len! Respect your elders!"

"Uh oh," Glowla said, "Sounds like a family feud."

Digit sighed. "Yeah."

Glowla noticed his suddenly sad expression. "You okay, Didge?"

"It just brings back memories."

"About what?" she asked.

"Hacker..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"You imbecilic birdbrain!_ _Show some respect to your elders, I am your master!"_

 _"You are my master, Hacker. But certainly not deserving of any of my respect!"_

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY, metal-feathers?"_

 _"I slave away retrieving, saving and collating information and tech for you and for what? You treat me no better than a droid you've created."_

 _"Masters are meant to rule, and servants to obey, and you ARE a droid I created!"_

 _"Is that why you gave me a personality upgrade and a curiosity chip? To only explore the world as you see fit?"_

 _"Yes. I mean, no. I mean..." Hacker hesitated, struggling to form an argument._

 _"Hack, I'm sentient. You should know that sentient beings can't live this way." Digit pleaded._

 _Alas, Hacker knew too well that under Marbles and Motherboard, he was given free rein to explore the compendium of knowledge and all intelligence of the vast cybersites. When he created Digit, he really wanted someone to call his own. Marbles and Motherboard were everything parental to him, but he wanted to share in that feeling they called parental himself. Over the years, he supposed, he forgot that. He became master and those he created were, quite obviously, beneath him. Seeing the cybird pleading with him now, he knew he couldn't keep Digit away for much longer. He could not argue against him either. It was only a matter of time before Digit escaped. But he'd be damned if he didn't get something from his own creation before then._

 _"Just go to your room," he said through gritted teeth._

 _"But-"_

 _"NOW!" He yelled kicking the small cybird away._

 _Digit got up and went to his room, ignoring the looks from Buzz and Delete. They didn't understand how he felt. They hadn't been around when Hacker was good._

 _When he was like a father..._

 _End Flashback:_

Glowla was speechless. She knew Digit surely had a rough past being a former lackey of Hacker's. But she never knew just how complicated it was.

"Didge... I'm so sorry."

"Motherboard and the doc created him to do good and he turned out to be evil. He created me while he was still good. What if... what if I become as bad as him some day?" Digit said, his voice cracking, "What if its in my programming?"

Glowla shook her head. "Didge, Hacker turned bad because he chose to become that way. You're still good and making kind decisions, so stop worrying."

She knelt down to hug Digit, giggling as he blushed.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are?" she asked.

"A few times."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Grim Wreaker:

Hacker watched from his screen as Buzz and Delete gathered magnetite from a deep hole they dug in an uninhabited cybersite.

 _"See I told you it would be here, "_ said the voice of the ghost in his head, _"Here on this abandoned wasteland so far off the map of known Cyberspace, even Motherboard in her computer form would never find it. Nobody will ever know you were here."_

"How did you know about this place?" Hacker quietly asked aloud out of curiosity.

 _"None of your business!"_ the voice yelled in his head.

Hacker jumped at the loudness in his mind. He was not used to being yelled at.

"Nobody yells at THE Hacker!"

 _"Oh please! You wouldn't even be 'The Hacker' without me. I'm the one that brought up the idea of ruling Cyberspace so don't get smart with me!"_

Hacker was silent at this, for it was true. He owed a lot to this ghost, whoever he was.

"You never did tell me your name."

 _"Just call me 'The destroyer.'"_

 _"The destroyer?"_ Hacker thought, _"Haven't I heard that somewhere before?"_

Then he remembered. Motherboard had told him that was the meaning of the name _Abaddon._ Then he remembered something else. She had told him that the cyborg had blood red eyes... just like that ghost had.

 _"It's Abaddon!"_ his conscience exclaimed, _"He's using you to take over Cyberspace! This was never about helping you out!_ He's _the one using you for your brains, not Motherboard and Dr. Marbles!"_

 _"Don't listen to him!"_ said the voice, _"Think about it. Have I steered you wrong so far? I promised people would stop underestimating you and they did. I kept my promise._ She _didn't."_

 _"LIAR!"_

 _"Oh really? She promised to protect him no matter what. Yet where was she when he needed her most?_ _"_

 _"She didn't know,"_ the voice of reason argued.

 _"Right,"_ the voice of the ghost said sarcastically, _"Sure she didn't."_

Hacker frowned deeply as a memory played in his mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _Hacker parked his cyber coupe in the hangar bay and made his way to his room. He laid down on his bed and tried to forget about what happened earlier that day._

 _"Hacker," he heard a voice say._ _He turned to his TV and saw Motherboard on the screen. And she didn't look very happy._

 _"What is it, Motherboard?" he asked._

 _"I just got a call from the school saying you missed half your classes today. They also said this is a common occurrence."_

 _Hacker sighed. He'd been skipping certain classes a lot lately because of the bullies. They just wouldn't let him be. Always calling him names and throwing stuff at him. It was worse still on substitutes' days when the usual fear and respect for the teacher was gone, leaving them free to beat him senseless. So he started to hide out in the bathroom stalls. But if he told Motherboard any of this, she'd surely call the school. Then they'd pick on him even more as revenge._

 _"Hacker, your education is important. Skipping classes will set you back."_

 _"I have Marbles' brain power," he argued, "I'll be fine."_

 _"I don't care how much brain power you have. You need to go to your classes. If I get another one of those calls there will be consequences!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts! I will be calling all your teachers tomorrow afternoon and if any of them say you weren't present, then I won't let you build that cybird you've been talking about."_

 _"Yes, Motherboard."_

 _"Good. Now get to your homework," she said before leaving the screen blank again._

 _Hacker sighed. He'd had to start resorting to make up to hide the bruises on his face from his caretakers. It looked like he'd have to buy even more now. He turned his face into a pillow and cried. Life wasn't fair._

 _End Flashback:_

"Hey Boss!" Delete shouted, snapping the borg out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?!"

"Do you think this is enough magnetite?"

Hacker walked up to his two henchmen's wheelbarrows full of the blue rocks. There was more than enough here. Motherboard was only one person after all. Still, it would surely be useful in future schemes.

"This is good. We're done here."

Buzz and Delete nodded and went to put the magnetite in storage. Meanwhile, Hacker went to his recharger chair, grinning in anticipation of the future.

"Soon, Motherboard. Soon you will pay dearly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

"There's so many people on this list," Jackie said to Jules, "I hope the place can fit them all."

Jackie Edwards and Jules Excel were the two most organized people Motherboard knew and so she had put them in charge of wedding invitations.

"Don't worry," Jules assured her, "St. Frances is the largest cathedral in Cyberspace. Some consider it it's own cybersite. There's plenty of room."

"Are you gonna bring Pixel?" Jackie asked, referring to his girlfriend of five months.

"She's not invited to the ceremony but I'll probably meet her at the reception," he answered as he sealed an envelope.

"I can't wait for Slider to see me in my bride's maid dress," the African American girl said dreamily.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah. He's so cute and sweet and he's helped us out so many times on our missions," she sighed, "He's just perfect!"

Her skwak pad beeped just then and she looked at the caller ID to see it was one of her best friends, Scanner. She answered it and his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Scanner!" she said, "How's it going?"

"Great!" he said, "You'll never believe what I did today!"

"What?"

"I ran seven cyber miles without stopping!"

When the two had first met, Scanner was absorbed with video games and other technology. But under Jackie's influence, he slowly became more active over the years. Now he was training for his first marathon.

"Scanner that's awesome!" Jackie exclaimed, "You'll be ready for the marathon in no time at this rate."

"I hope so," he said, "How're you and Jules doing with the wedding invites?"

"Oh my gosh, there's so many people on this list!" Jackie said, frustrated, "How does Mother B. even know all these people?!"

"Well she is the ruler of _all_ Cyberspace," Scanner pointed out, "That means she has to know all the leaders of the different cybersites. And don't forget, there's Antoine's friends and family too."

"I know, I know," Jackie said with a sigh.

"If it helps at all, I loved the way you designed the invitations."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "The color scheme was amazing and the font was really fancy. You worded it good too."

"Well I had a little help from Lady L. on that last bit," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh come on Jacks! Take some credit for yourself!"

"He's right, Jackie," said Jules, "You're smarter than you think you are."

Jackie blushed. "Man, you guys are embarrassing me!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Scanner asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Jackie said smiling.

"Well I've gotta go," Scanner said, "I've gotta beat my high score at Pacman."

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Some things never change. Bye Scanner!"

"Bye Jackie!" he said before ending the vidchat.

As Jackie put her skwak pad down, she noticed Jules smirking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Y'know he likes you, right?"

"Who? Scanner?"

Jules nodded.

"I don't think so," Jackie said, "We're just friends. Besides, Slider is the only guy for me."

"You should give Scanner a chance though. You never know."

"Maybe," said Jackie, "But I've known Slider longer anyway. We really bonded during that relay race in Mount Olympus. Whenever he wasn't training, he was taking care of me, always helping me walk when I needed to and making sure I was comfortable."

Jules looked at Jackie. "Wow, he sounds like a sweet guy."

Jackie sighed, smiling. "Yeah, Jules, he really is."

* * *

And there it is at last! After over a month we have come to the 10th chapter. I don't know how many more chapters there will be until the wedding but I want to say about 5. There's still a lot of scenes I want to do with the Cybersquad now that they're in the story. Let me know if there's any other minor characters you want to see and I'll see what I can do. Now that college has started up again, the chapters are gonna take even longer than before, but hopefully not too long. Until then, as Digit would say...

See ya in Cyberspace!


	12. Chapter 11

So the bad news is: I didn't get cast in the Fall musical and my voice professor says I'm not vocally ready for NATS. The good news is: This gives me more time to work on this story. I'm very happy to see so many people are enjoying this story and I hope I continue to entertain you. This next chapter takes place a week after the last one, leaving us with 2 weeks until the wedding. A lot can happen in 2 weeks, but just how much will happen? Read on to find out!

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Eleven~**

"Y'know its funny. I've known you for so long, but now it feels like I'm meeting you for the first time," Coop said to Motherboard as she and Antoine sat on his living room sofa.

The kids and Digit had come to Radopolis to visit Slider and Motherboard decided to take the opportunity to visit Coop. As always, Antoine was her bodyguard.

Motherboard smiled. "Yes, it feels like forever since we saw each other personally."

"And Antoine," Coop said to the other male cyborg, "I think this is actually the first time we've met face to face."

"I think you may be right," Antoine said, laughing a little.

"So two weeks left until the wedding. Anyone getting cold feet?"

"Not at all," Motherboard said, "For a long time I thought the day would never come. Now that its almost here I couldn't be happier."

"Not even if Hacker, Wicked, and Ledge all announced tomorrow that they're giving up plans of cyber domination for good?" Coop asked.

"Well," she said, "Maybe in a perfect world..."

The two men laughed. That would be a dream come true, but it would never become a reality.

"How is Peggy doing?" Antoine asked, referring to Coop's wife.

"She's good. Her new manager is treating her a lot better than her last one."

"That's great," Motherboard said, "She's a hard worker. She deserves to be treated with respect."

"Totally."

"So with this new manager, do you think she'll be able to come with you to the wedding?" Antoine asked.

"Definitely. I think even her old manager would let her come, considering who the couple is," Coop answered, "Rad invitations by the way."

"Those are Jackie's doing," Motherboard said, "Isn't she a creative young lady?"

"She is," Coop said, "I think Slider might have a thing for her, actually."

"Well she'll be happy about that," the cyber ruler said, "She and Inez have both been eyeing him since they met."

"So I've noticed."

"Reminds me of another borg who was quite popular with the ladies," she said, winking.

Coop blushed. "Like father, like son I guess."

"And he looks more and more like you every day," said Motherboard.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have to go through what I've been through," Coop said.

"I can't imagine any of his friends turning out the same as Hacker," Antoine assured the younger male.

"I never imagined Hacker would turn out the way he did," Coop said.

"None of us did," Motherboard said, "But you did the right thing by warning me about him. I should've listened to you. If not when you told me, then at least when you disappeared. I should've connected the dots."

"I don't blame you, Motherboard. He was practically your son. Of course you wouldn't believe it," Coop sighed, "Come to think of it, neither would I."

 _Flashback:_

 _Hacker was silent as he worked on his part of the invention. The borg was quite shy when Dr. Marbles had first introduced him to Coop, but the seventeen year old radster had expected him to warm up by now. Yet he still seemed closed off a year later._

 _"You okay, dude?"_

 _"Hm? Oh yeah, sure," he answered._

 _"You don't sound okay," said Digit, the baby cybird Hacker had recently booted._

 _"Its nothing guys, really."_

 _"Bro come on," Coop urged, "You can trust us."_

 _Hacker took a deep breath before shrugging off his purple jacket, revealing a colorful array of bruises, cuts, and scabs._

 _"YOIKES!" Digit exclaimed._

 _"Dude, what in Cyberspace happened to you?!" Coop asked._

 _"School happened Coop," Hacker said, "School has_ been _happening for the past several years."_

 _"You've been hiding this for several years?!" asked the baby cybird in disbelief._

 _Hacker nodded sadly._

 _"Bro, we've gotta tell Motherboard and Dr. Marbles."_

 _"No Coop! Whatever you do, don't tell them," Hacker pleaded._

 _"What?! Why not?" Coop asked._

 _"The last time I said anything about it, Motherboard almost called the school. She'll definitely do it if she finds out its still happening. Then they'll get mad at me and torture me even more," Hacker said. Then he added, "And I'll probably be known by everyone as a mama's boy."_

 _Digit hopped into his lap. "But, what if Dr. Marbles called the school?"_

 _Coop nodded. "Yeah, if Marbles called, you'd be ok. Nobody messes with the father in these issues!"_

 _Hacker shook his head. "But, he'd see the cuts! How can I explain that to him?!" He sighed, putting his jacket back on to hide the cuts and bruises. "Just, please, don't tell."_

 _"But Hacker-" Coop started._

 _"Please?"_

 _Coop sighed. "Alright. I won't say anything. I promise."_

 _"My beak is sealed," added Digit._

 _"Thanks guys," Hacker said, "You're real friends."_

 _"We'll always be here for you Hacker," Coop said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't be afraid to speak up with us."_

 _Hacker's eyes watered a bit before he hugged the radster tightly, Coop returning the hug._

 _End Flashback:_

Coop had kept his promise. He never told a soul and, as far as he was aware, neither had Digit. Sometimes he wondered if he should have. Hacker had called them real friends for keeping silent, but was that really what friends did?

"Motherboard," he said, trying to find the right words, "Did Hacker ever..."

"Ever what?"

"Did Hacker ever tell you he was bullied in high school?"

"I know his peers weren't too kind to him in middle school. I didn't realize that followed him into high school."

Coop was hesitant a moment. How much should he tell her, if anything? It wasn't like they were friends anymore. He wasn't obligated to keep those secrets anymore. Still, part of him didn't feel right spilling all the details. He should at least leave out the cutting.

"It was pretty bad, Motherboard," he explained, "He once came to my place covered in bruises and scabs."

Motherboard's blue eyes widened in shock. She also had seen him come home in shambles once, but Hacker had never shown any signs of injuries after. As far as she knew, it had never gone beyond name-calling after that.

Motherboard shook her head. "But, how?! I thought it was just a name-calling issue."

"They always find a way, bullies," Antoine said, "Remember back in college when Sams threw me in the dumpster?"

"Sams as in Blue Falls' Sams?" Coop asked.

Antoine nodded. "They were real jerks back in the day."

Motherboard nodded, looking at Antoine. "I remember it took me, Marbles, and Archimedes to get you out. They've been better after that."

"Nice to know _some_ people can change," Coop said, "Now if only it could happen to Hacker."

"Someone that sick in the head can never change," Antoine spat, anger seeping in his voice as he thought of all that the cyborg had done to the woman he was in love with.

Motherboard and Coop both hung their heads, knowing what he said was probably the truth but still wishing there was a way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice one Sly!" Matt said as Slider jumped into the air and landed effortlessly on his skateboard.

"Thanks, dude," he said, catching Jackie skating down the rink from the corner of his eye.

She tried to do a pirouette but lost her balance and fell hard on the ground. Slider ran down the rink to help her up.

"Thanks Sly," she said, "I saw Inez do a pirouette way back when we went against Hacker and I wanted to try it myself. I guess skating just isn't my thing."

"Eh, it takes practice. You'll get it eventually."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Totally. You're already really good."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Slider," a female voice called out.

Slider ran back up the rink, Jackie following, and they saw a tall blonde woman with brown eyes.

"Hey Mom," Slider said walking up to her, "You're off work already?"

"Yeah," she said, "The manager said I've been working hard all week and deserve to take the rest of the day off.

"Awesome," her son said, "Hey guys, this is my mom, Peggy. Mom, I'm sure you know who this famous group is."

"Oh let me think here," she said as the rest of the gang gathered around them. She looked at Digit then at Matt, "I remember you Digit. And you're... Matt?"

"Yep."

She looked at Inez and said her name. Inez nodded.

"And you're Jackie," she said pointing at the sixteen year old, "Slider talks about you the most. He says-"

"Mom!" Slider said, turning bright red.

"How come we've never met you before?" Inez asked.

Peggy sighed. "After Coop disappeared, I had to start working extra hours to support Slider and I. Even when he came back, my boss was still very demanding. I'm much better off now."

Jackie smiled. "That's cool! So, we'll see you more often?"

Peggy nodded. "Sure!"

"You guys will get to meet our parents too at the wedding," Inez said, "Motherboard invited all of them."

"Wait," Slider said, "When did you guys tell your parents about Cyberspace?"

"You remember how we told you about that time Hacker kidnapped us before we all crash landed in Shangri-La?" Matt said, "It was after that. Motherboard thought it would be wrong to keep it a secret from them any longer."

"I actually stalled a little longer than that," Jackie admitted, "My dad is really overprotective."

"And... how did they react?" asked Slider.

"My parents didn't believe it at first," said Inez, "They thought Motherboard was an avatar someone had made and that the whole story was a prank."

"Same here," Jackie said, "When it finally sank in, my mom figured out that was where I got her madre bonita from."

"My parents didn't believe it until Motherboard opened a portal in our kitchen and asked them if they wanted to go and see for themselves," Matt said laughing, "You should've seen the looks on their faces!"

"Have any of them actually been here?" Peggy asked.

"My dad came once," answered Inez, "He was really fascinated by the whole concept."

Jackie looked at Inez. "Hey, speaking of parents, do you think we'll meet Lyryn's parents too?"

Inez widened her eyes. "OMG, I just realized that!"

"Who's Lyryn?" Slider asked.

"She's our new friend," Jackie said, "She's pretty cool. Dr. Marbles introduced us to her."

"She's got these really cool super powers so Motherboard has her guarding Control Central," Matt said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Lyryn sighed, looking up into the cyber constellations.

"Woah!"

She looked behind her as Widget struggled to get up.

"C'mon, give me your wings, little buddy," she said, pulling the cybird up.

"Whew! Thanks Miss... what was it again?"

"Lyryn."

"Right!"

"It's so peaceful out here isn't it?" Lyryn asked.

"Yeah," Widget said, "But you must get bored doing this all the time right?"

Lyryn shrugged. "Eh, not really Widge. Like I said, it's peaceful."

"Did you see Didge's plans for the wedding cake? Its huge!"

"I know," Lyryn said, "I don't know how he's gonna pull it off."

"Didge is a culinary genius," said Widget, "He can make anything."

Lyryn smiled at Widget's admiration for his creator. It was so cute. It was a shame Digit could never feel that way towards his creator, and Dr. Marbles' creation would never admire him. Speaking of Dr. Marbles...

"Is Marbles gonna be one of Antoine's groomsmen?"

Widget shook his head. "He's walking Motherboard down the aisle."

"Aww, how sweet!" Lyryn laughed a little. "I have to admit, Dr. Marbles seems quite feisty when it comes to Motherboard."

"Uh-huh! He'd do anything to keep her safe," Widget said, "He started looking for a cure to her virus the moment she got it."

"Which is why Hacker is always after him..." Lyryn said as she recalled the time she first saw the esteemed technician, although he was unaware of her presence.

 _Flashback:_

 _Lyryn smiled, trick or treating with her friends, looking up as a black and green ship flew towards a castle and peaking her curiosity. She had to find it._

 _"Hey, girls, I'll meet you at the howl. I gotta go real quick."_

 _Kana, a young vampire-like teen nodded. "Do what you need to."_

 _Lyryn nodded. "Thanks!"_

 _She looked up as a large, green skinned cyborg came out, trying to hold a blue skinned cyborg with a light bulb on his head under control. She climbed up to the window to watch the captive put up quite a fight, knocking two accompanying bots into each other._

'My, this guy is feisty, I like it!' _she thought._

 _"That's enough!"_

 _Lyryn watched as the green skinned cyborg grabbed him, knocking him out with a chloroform gas, just enough to put him into submission before strapping him to the table._

 _"Interesting," she murmured._

 _Lyryn thought she had seen this cyborg somewhere before, the one being strapped down. Perhaps on television or in the papers. She stuck around for a while to find her suspicions of him being in danger were correct. In fact, all of Cyberspace was in danger based on what she'd heard. There didn't appear to be much she could do without getting captured herself. She looked towards the mirror that was so vital for this transfer process. She observed the two bots lifting up the mirror. They didn't seem very bright. If she could find a way to distract them and make them drop the mirror, the plan would fail._

 _Lyryn closed her eyes and concentrated hard. When she opened them she could see the illusion of a fly buzzing in the distance. She focused all her mental energy on the taller bot and soon enough, the fake fly made its way to him, distracting the bot and causing him to drop the mirror._

 _Satisfied with her accomplishment, she climbed back down from the window and headed toward town to regroup._

 _End Flashback_

Lyryn wondered to this day why she hadn't done anything more. She should've stuck around to see if she could free the poor cyborg. But then she'd likely get captured as well.

At least everything had worked out in the end.

Lyryn looked over as she heard a swishing sound, seeing Motherboard come out of a portal, escorted by Antoine with Digit close behind.

"Oh, they're back! Good to talk to ya, Lyryn!"

She smiled as the little cybird flew off and she followed him close behind.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Digit said, "Slider taught me a new skating trick and his mom took photos of all of us."

"I talked to Miss Lyryn!" Widget said.

"It was very kind of you to keep her company, Widget," Motherboard said in approval.

"I don't mind being alone guys," she insisted, "Honestly."

"Maybe," said the cyber ruler, "But its not good for you. You're too young to be by yourself so much." She gently touched the girl's cheek. "I really can't help feeling guilty making you kids go through all this when you should be busy being kids."

"We don't mind it Motherboard," Digit said, "We _want_ to help."

Motherboard leaned down and gave Digit a kiss. "And I'm forever grateful for all of your help. I don't know what I would do without you all."

"Hey, where are the Earthlies?" Widget asked.

"They've gone home for the day," Antoine said.

"Oh," Widget said, disappointed but then brightened up, "Hey Didge, can you teach me some of your cooking tonight? You promised you would teach me this week."

"Sure! Come on!" Digit said as he flew back into the facility.

Widget followed him.

"I'm going to make sure they clean up after themselves," Motherboard said to Antoine before following the two cybirds.

Lyryn and Antoine were silent a moment before the male spoke up.

"So, when did you first discover your powers, Lyryn?"

Lyryn laid her ears back, nervous. "Master Pi had come to me and told me that I had an immortal aura, something that namely shinigamis possess, but light magic."

"Interesting..." Antoine said, looking her up and down.

"What?" Lyryn said as Antoine stared at her, feeling self conscious.

"I'm sorry," Antoine said, "You just look so familiar, like someone I've seen before."

"Oh? Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me," he said, laughing a little.

Lyryn giggled. "I'm the daughter of a shinigami, so try me."

Antoine took a deep breath. "It was back when Hacker took over..."

 _Flashback:_

 _Antoine turned off the television reporting the latest cyber news. He had heard enough. That slime bag had reconfigured the chip that everyone was so desperate to find and now Motherboard was gone._

 _"That does it!" he muttered to himself furiously as he got the keys to his cyber coupe, "Enough hiding! I'm gonna find that traitor and he's gonna pay for this!"_

 _But just as he was about to walk out the door, a bright light blinded him. He shielded his face and when it had faded, he looked to see a beautiful, glowing woman with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes dressed all in white before him._

 _"Antoine," she said in an ethereal voice, "Go no further than this."_

 _"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you come from?"_

 _"I am a messenger from above. An angel. And I know many things."_

 _"Then you know what's just happened," Antoine said, "You know that one of the most evil beings in the history of our world has killed my fiancee and taken over all of Cyberspace."_

 _"Your lover has not perished," she said gently, "She rests in the realm between this life and the next. There is still hope that she can be saved."_

 _"Then I must save her," the brunette male insisted._

 _"You must stay here, Antoine," she said, firmer but still gentle, "If you make yourself known, the enemy will only harm you as well."_

 _"I have to do something!"_

 _"You must have faith," the angel said, "Your lover chose worthy helpers who are more than capable of bringing her back."_

 _"But how?"_

 _"Have faith, Antoine," she said again, "Just as Motherboard has faith in them."_

 _With that her form faded until she was gone._

 _End Flashback:_

Lyryn flicked her ear, curious and confused. "Where do you think I come into this?"

"You just look so much like her," Antoine said, "Well, except for the ears and tail... Its just so surreal."

Lyryn grinned, flicking her tail. "Maybe I have more magic than I thought. Who knows?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good job Widge!" Digit said to his creation as he cracked an egg into the batter, "Now this time, separate the whites from the yolks."

"Erm... okay," the younger cybird said as he carefully beaked open an egg.

Widget struggled with the task. Motherboard got up from where she was sitting in observation and helped straighten the cybird's wings.

"Thanks, Motherboard," he said.

Digit reached for another egg to crack only to realize the carton was empty.

"Wuh-oh!"

"I'll see if we have anymore," Motherboard said as she walked to the fridge.

"NO!" both cybirds shouted as they dashed over to the fridge, blocking the woman from getting through.

"What?" she asked.

"The parts of the wedding cake are in there," Widget said, "You'll ruin the surprise!"

"I see," she said, smirking.

"I'll get the eggs," Digit said as he opened the fridge just enough so that he could get in without the cake being seen.

"So Motherboard," Widget said as he and his creator returned to the batter, "When are you gonna start joining us in the dance studio? Its been two weeks since you were transferred and you've only been there once."

"I'm not exactly up to date with the newest dance trends, Widget," Motherboard said, "I never have been. I'm afraid I'd look very awkward trying to dance to any new music."

"Its just us though, Mother B. We won't judge you," Digit said.

"Still, there's so much to do and now that I'm well enough to get it done I don't intend on stalling," she said as she sat down and drank her tea.

Digit hopped off, hugging Motherboard. "You'll get them done, Motherboard. I know you will."

She held Digit close to her, an act she'd made a habit of doing since getting her new body, especially with the young cybird that had been a part of her life for so long. It was hard to believe he was already fifteen. It felt like only yesterday that he had first been booted. How she desperately wanted to hold him the first time they met, only she had no arms to do so. Then that fateful day when Hacker was banished. After he was gone she had wanted to thank him for saving her, only she couldn't find him. Once she realized what had happened she wanted nothing more than to jump out of her screen and rush off to the Northern Frontier herself. But she couldn't. All she could do was hope he'd come back some day, assuming Hacker's wrath didn't...

Motherboard couldn't finish the thought as she hugged the cybird even closer and kissed him.

"Eh... Motherboard," Digit wheezed, "Too tight!"

She loosened her hold on the cybird and he looked up to see that the strong woman he'd always seen as his only maternal figure had unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

"Motherboard, what's wrong?"

She smiled, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just that ever since we first met... I can finally hold you, Digit."

"There's more than that," Widget said, "You look sad."

Motherboard blushed. She didn't want them to know about all her inner fears. She wanted to remain the strong leader they saw in her. But there was no avoiding it now. "I was thinking about how close I came to losing you when Hacker took you to the Northern Frontier with him."

"Lose me? The finely feathered?," Digit said, "I can handle Hacker any day!"

Motherboard smiled, remembering something she'd done to her brother before. "Oh, really now?"

She gave his wing a little tickle, laughing as he jumped before going into a full on tickle assault.

"AHAHAHAHAA!WIDGE! D-DOC, HELP!"

Marbles rushed in, only to grin a bit, laughing at the cybird's predicament. He went over to join his sister, only to have the tables turned, both Digit and Motherboard tickling him.

"AH! STOHOHOHOHOP! DIGIT!"

Motherboard laughed, pulling both Digit and Marbles into a hug as Widget took a picture with a nearby camera.

Digit grinned, hugging the two family members. "I never got the opportunity to say this..."

Motherboard smiled as Marbles stroked his wing fondly. "What is it?"

Digit teared up. "I love you two!"

Marbles grinned as Digit hugged him. "We love you too, Digit."

* * *

Please review and also check out my youtube channel if you haven't yet. I just covered Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera and Lullabye by Billy Joel and I'll be doing some more pop songs soon. In the meantime, I'm a little stuck on what to put in the next chapter, but I know I want to include fluff. Let me know which pairings you'd like to see more of before we reach the wedding chapter. Also let me know if there's any minor characters you'd like to see at the reception and I'll see if I can squeeze them in. I can tell you right now that I do have plans for Shari and Creech though how big of a role they'll play has yet to be decided. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	13. Chapter 12

So, if you've been following Cyberchase's Facebook page, you'll know that they're releasing another movie in April of next year. Their sneak peek tells us that it will take place on Motherboard's birthday and the executive producer of the show says there's a 5 year old girl whose in someway related to Hacker. I'm excited, but I'm also nervous. If this takes place on Motherboard's birthday its probably going to go into her past and its probably not gonna be the same past I created for her. So its possible that a fanfiction series 5 years in the making may come to a close 6 months from now. I'm guessing this little girl is Hacker's daughter but since I don't know I can't add her to this story. What I want to know is, if I'm still writing this when the movie premieres, and the official story is not the same as what I've created, will you my readers still be interested in reading this series? This whole time, I've tried to make sure that everything remains canon, but that could very well change with the premiere of this movie. Please let me know in the reviews if you want me to continue regardless, or if I should take down my 2 stories. For now though, enjoy the next chapter.

And... ACTION!

* * *

~Chapter Twelve~

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Antoine said into the skwak with Dr. Marbles and Ada on the other end of the line.

He and Digit were reorganizing Control Central's library when the doctor had called to tell him about his idea to look for minerals on Topsy Turvy Island that might be able to remove the virus from the system.

"We think its somewhere in the mountain range," Ada said, "But it could also be down south a bit."

"Only one way to find out," Digit said as he placed a book on the top shelf.

Motherboard walked in at that moment to put away the book she had been reading.

"Find anything interesting?" Antoine asked her.

Motherboard shook her head as she placed the book on the shelf.

"Well we may be in luck today," the brunette said, "I've got Marbles and Ada on the line right now. They think they might find something on Topsy Turvy Island."

The cyber ruler froze in place. "Topsy Turvy Island?"

"Yep!" Digit said going over to Antoine, "They're there right now, aren't ya Doc?"

Topsy Turvy Island, the manifestation of data from the dark web. A place that turned completely inside out at sunset. A place where the Cybersquad had nearly lost their lives several times. That's where Marbles and Ada were, seven hours before sunset.

Motherboard grabbed the skwak from Antoine's hands. "Marbles, I order you, get off that island now! You know what happens there."

"We have seven hours until sunset, Motherboard," said Ada, "We'll be done long before then."

"That's the same thing Digit and the kids said the last time they were there and they nearly..." Motherboard couldn't finish the sentence as her mind replayed every near death scenario that occurred that day.

"Motherboard?" Marbles asked.

Antoine noticed her hands starting to shake and knew she was beginning to panic. He took the skwak back from her.

"Marbles, I'll call you later okay?"

"Very well," Marbles said, ending the call.

Antoine grabbed his fiancee by the shoulders. "Motherboard, relax. There's still seven hours until sunset. They'll be fine."

"There were seven hours when the Cybersquad was last on that island. They almost didn't make it!" she said again, her breathing speeding up.

"But we did make it," Digit reminded her, "We got off the island just in time."

Motherboard wasn't registering his words though. The day's events continued to play in her mind. Her palms started to sweat and her breathing continued to speed up until it felt like she was suffocating.

"Motherboard, please," Antoine begged her, "Calm down before you give yourself an h-drive attack."

That was when she noticed her racing pulse. The last time her pulse had raced so fast was on that very day, as Matt was crossing the deep abyss and nearly fell to his death. In her mind, she saw what could've easily happened at that moment and her pulse sped up even more as her shaking hands flew to her chest.

"Motherboard?" Digit asked. " _What's going on?_ " he thought.

Antoine took one of her shaking arms and felt her pulse, alarmed at the result.

"Digit," he said, "Go to the medical bay and see if you can find some sort of sedative, and fast."

"On it!"

Motherboard's vision began to blur as she continued to hyperventilate and Antoine brought her down to the floor.

"Sweetheart, breathe. Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine."

His words weren't helping any. Her pulse continued to race, her palms still sweat, her breathing was short and ragged, her stomach...

Motherboard's eyes widened as she began to gag. Antoine frantically scanned the room for a wastebasket and was able to find one just in time for his lover to vomit into it. Tears streamed from her eyes as she retched and she worried she really was having an h-drive attack, which only made her anxiety worse.

" _I can't die,_ " she thought as the vomiting stopped but she still struggled to breathe, _"Now is the absolute worst time to die!_ "

Antoine rubbed her back as she broke into a sob, a hand clutching her chest as it began to ache under the stress.

"Ssh... its okay."

"What's happening to me?" she asked as the struggle to regain her breath persisted.

Digit burst into the room at that moment with a syringe. "I found this!"

"Thank you Digit," Antoine said, taking it from him and pulling up a sleeve on Motherboard's dress, "I'm sorry I have to do this dear."

Motherboard hadn't even been paying attention to Digit or Antoine, lost in her panic, when she felt the sharp sting of the syringe. It immediately began its work as her world went black and she fell against Antoine.

"What happened to her?" Digit asked.

"She was having a panic attack, Didge. She has them more often than you may think."

"What's there to panic about?"

"You, Digit," Antoine answered as he stroked the unconscious woman's hair, "You and Marbles and the kids. She worries about all of you, though she tries to hide it... This is the first time it's happened in front of you, isn't it?"

Digit nodded numbly. He had certainly seen Motherboard on edge in the past, but what he'd just witnessed was something on a much grander level. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to see it again.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours," said Antoine, "When she wakes up she might be a little... disoriented to say the least. But yes, she'll be okay. In the meantime, I'm going to take her to her room. Can you call Marbles and let him know what's happened?"

"Sure thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Earth:

"I can't believe I failed the history test," Jackie whined as she, Matt, and Inez made their way through the high school parking lot, "My parents are gonna kill me!" She stopped in her tracks for a moment, thinking of something horrible. "Oh my gosh! What if they won't let me go to the wedding as punishment?"

"Chill Jacks," Inez said, "They wouldn't do something that drastic. They know you well enough to know you'll pass the class in the end."

"If it makes you feel any better, Jacks," Matt said, "Destiny's Child is getting back together."

Jackie's eyes widened. That was her favorite girl group. "Where did you hear that?"

"I just saw their new music video," he said, taking out his cell phone as they approached Jackie's car, "You wanna see it?"

"Are you kidding?" she said excitedly, "I've been waiting for years for this to happen!"

Matt played with his phone for a moment before handing it to Jackie, but instead of showing her favorite girl group, there was a redheaded man dancing to a 1980's pop song.

"Matt!" Jackie said, one hand on her hip as the boy in question laughed, "Did you just rick-roll me?!"

Matt said nothing as he doubled over laughing. Jackie huffed and gave him back his phone before unlocking her car so she and Inez could get in.

"Hey, you guys aren't leaving now, are you?" he asked.

"We sure are," Inez said as she got in the passenger seat.

Jackie started the car and drove away, leaving Matt behind.

"He can be so immature sometimes," she muttered as she drove.

"It was a little funny though," Inez admitted.

"You would take his side, wouldn't you?"

Inez just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Jackie rolled her eyes and turned the radio on. The two girls sang along as she drove them to her house. As Jackie pulled into the driveway, Inez asked, "Hey Jackie, do you think Ollie is gonna be at the reception?"

"Probably," Jackie said as she got out of the car, "I know he and his mom are invited to the wedding."

Inez sighed. She and Ollie had dated a while back, but as the Latina became more aware of her feelings for another, she had decided to break it off. Since then, things had been awkward between the two.

"I wish we could go back to being friends," she said.

"Its not that simple," Jackie said as they walked to the front door, "Ever since Dan admitted his feelings for me, things haven't been the same either."

"Yeah," Inez agreed, remembering when the boy in their science class had asked her friend out, "He took it pretty hard."

Jackie opened the front door. "Hey mom! We're home!"

Jackie's mother, Bianca, came in from the kitchen. "Hi girls! How was school today?"

"Same old, same old," Inez answered.

"Did you get your history test back yet?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, um... well, yeah," Jackie said, shuffling her feet.

"Well let me see it."

Jackie sighed, reaching in her backpack and pulling out the test. She gave it to her mother. Bianca took the paper, sighing while looking at her daughter.

"Jacqueline, I know you can do better than this. Did you study?"

"A little."

Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"No," Jackie admitted.

"I'll let you off the hook just this once," her mother said, "But there will be consequences if this happens again."

"Thanks, Mom," Jackie said smiling.

She hugged her mother before heading up with Inez behind her. Bianca sighed as she watched them head up the stairs. She hoped her daughter's work in Cyberspace, whatever it entailed, wasn't a hindrance on her home life. Neither Jackie nor Motherboard had ever been very specific about what her duties as a member of the Cybersquad were. Just that she and her friends helped Motherboard protect Cyberspace. Bianca wasn't sure how someone so young could be useful in such a field, but the cyber ruler had assured her that Jackie was incredibly capable and had already contributed greatly to the good of their world. Whatever it was that the job included, she was proud of her daughter for helping to keep an entire population in good hands.

Just as long as it didn't interfere with her schooling...

Location: Topsy Turvy Island:

"Thank you for letting us know, Digit," Ada said, she and Marbles looking at the cybird on the screen of the skwak.

"Anytime, catch ya later," Digit said, ending the call.

Dr. Marbles sighed as he put away the skwak.

"Its because she loves us, dear," Ada said to him.

"Between this and her nightmares I'm beginning to think she needs to see someone," he said.

"Who could possibly understand all she's been through?"

"I don't know dear, but she can't continue like this. She'll eventually drive herself mad," Marbles argued.

"You do give her reason to worry though," Ada pointed out gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I can count at least seven instances where you nearly got yourself killed," Ada said.

"Oh? And that would be when?" Marbles smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist, sneaking a kiss to her neck and looking up at her.

"Well..." Ada began, "There was the fight with Abaddon, then when Motherboard was first infected with the virus you were kidnapped and stranded here. Not long after that, you were kidnapped again and taken to Castleblanca. Then-"

"Alright I get the point."

"I can't blame her. I worry about you too," Ada admitted.

Marbles smiled, hugging her. "I worry about you too, Ada."

"I know. But I think Hacker has all but forgotten about me by now," Ada assured him, "You, on the other hand, are constantly on his radar. No matter where you hide, he always seems to find you."

"I never should've made him so intelligent," Marbles said with a sigh, "I was so determined to have a helper that nothing else mattered."

"Are we going to start this again?" she asked.

"There's no getting around it," Marbles said, "Every scheme he's ever come up with... It's all because of me."

"No it isn't!"

"Ada, please," Marbles said, "I know you and Motherboard and everyone else like to spare my feelings, but I know the truth."

Ada sighed, laying her head on his chest, calming him.

"Mh, Ada, why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you," she said, "And I hate to see you so unhappy."

Marbles' thoughts trailed off again. "We were so close. He was like a son to me."

"I know."

"I probably should've deleted him when I had the chance," he thought aloud, "But..."

"But you still loved him," Ada finished for him.

Marbles sighed, taking his glasses off before laying his head into his arms. "I really don't know, Ada. I just know that it hurt."

Ada didn't need him to tell her that it still hurt. She could see the pain in his eyes. She only wished she could take it all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Motherboard slowly opened her blue eyes, her surroundings having a slight tilt to them as the sedative still ran through her circuits.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Antoine said, sitting beside her on the bed.

She groaned, not liking the sluggish effect the sedative was having. "I feel like I have another virus. What happened?"

"You were having a panic attack," Antoine explained, "I had to sedate you before it got any worse."

Slowly she recalled what had happened before she lost consciousness. "Marbles and Ada! Where are they?"

"They're leaving the island now," Antoine said, "They didn't find anything there."

Motherboard sighed partially in relief for their safety, but also frustrated that they were still without a means of rebooting the supercomputer.

"Darling," Antoine began, "Marbles and I were talking a little while ago. We're really worried about you. These panic attacks are becoming more frequent and we both think it might be good if... if maybe you started seeing a therapist."

" _You're_ my therapist, Antoine," said the cyber ruler as she brought a hand to his face.

"Darling, I'm serious. When you still had your virus you used to clonk out from these episodes, remember?"

"But I don't have the virus anymore," she argued.

"Doesn't matter. You're bound to make yourself sick again if this keeps up," said Antoine.

"Can you really blame me? That island is dangerous. Did you even see-"

"Yes," Antoine interrupted, "I saw the airing of the gleamer game. I saw what nearly happened to Digit and the kids."

"Matt though," Motherboard said, "He..."

"I know dear," Antoine said, "But he's still alive and well."

The couple were silent a moment before Motherboard spoke again. "Digit saw, didn't he? He saw it all..."

"He understands though," said Antoine, "He doesn't think you're weak at all."

"I still wish he didn't have to see that," she said.

Antoine sighed.

"Darling," she said, "The word 'Mother' is in my name for a reason. I'm supposed to be the strong one."

Antoine kissed her forehead. "You are strong. So strong."

"It doesn't always feel that way. Especially when I'm sick."

"You were very strong. You never gave up hope and look where it's gotten you."

"But it was so humiliating. Having Hacker see the damage he'd done. I just know he took so much pleasure from seeing me glitch."

Antoine sighed again, knowing it was true. His fiancee could hide her broken heart from its destroyer all day, but there was no hiding the outer damage. He remembered the day he'd found out about Hacker temporarily obtaining the Totally Rad Ring of Radopolis. Anger boiled inside of him as he remembered the second hand information of him setting up cameras to watch Motherboard get slowly ripped apart. The cyborg was truly a sadist.

" _But some day he'd pay,"_ the brunette vowed to himself.

"He needs to be deleted," he said, "He's wreaked havoc long enough."

"You know I can't do that," Motherboard said, shuddering at the thought.

"He's not worthy of any of your sympathy. "

"I know," she said, "But I still remember when he was that sweet, innocent boy. I think of those times... and I can't bare having him gone forever."

"He already disappeared a long time ago."

"Yes," said the cyber ruler, her eyes watering, "But I can't help hoping that somewhere, deep down... especially with what we know now..."

"You're so good," Antoine said as he ran his fingers through her sky blue hair, "Almost too good. But possessed or not, he still made the decision to join forces with this... thing."

Motherboard sighed. Of course he was right. But even after all these years, after all he had done to her...

But at least she still had Digit, Widget, and the kids.

As if in response to her thoughts, her skwak pad beeped. She sat up, holding her head a moment as her vision tilted again, and answered the call. Jackie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mother B," she said, "Is it too late to change the dress designs? I have a new idea."

* * *

So that last part was pretty spontaneous. Azaleasdolls came out with a new wedding dollmaker and I just had to try making the bridesmaids dresses there. The result was so much better than what I originally had so I decided that will be their look. You can see it on my Deviantart page. Speaking of DA, make sure to check out Cerberustheterrible's illustration of a scene from this story. If anyone else wants to illustrate this story feel free to do so. You have my permission. Also I have a new YouTube video of me singing a duet from Cinderella. Go check it out! Merry Christmas and as Digit would say...

See ya in Cyberspace!


	14. Chapter 13

I have returned from on high!

So Cyberchase put a vid of the original pilot to celebrate the show's 17th anniversary and I had to laugh at Motherboard's original concept design. It doesn't even look like a person! I'm so glad they changed her look cuz I never would've been able to take her seriously in her original design. Also, someone in the comments is saying this upcoming season is the final season which is quite bittersweet for me personally. If it doesn't end with Motherboard being cured I'll be pretty peeved. Just sayin'. So anyway, here's the next chapter. We're getting close to the climax now. This is gonna get intense soon.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Thirteen ~**

The days came and went. Before everyone knew it, the wedding was just twenty-four hours away. Ever the style queen, Jackie made an appointment at one of the top hair salons in Gollywood, determined to wow all the guys watching the big event. Inez went with her friend, helping her to pick a style.

"You'd look gorgeous with curls Jackie," she said looking at one of the pictures in the magazine, "Just look at this. It's so you!"

Jackie looked at the picture, trying to imagine the style on top of her own head.

"You're right," she said, "It's almost like my normal look except with curls."

Just then, a receptionist called their names and they were each set up with a stylist.

"I'd like to get my hair curled like this," Jackie said, pointing to the photo.

"And I just want a trim," Inez told her stylist.

"Just a trim? Inez this is a _wedding!_ This is the one time to really look your best. Liven it up a little!"

"May I make a suggestion?" asked one of the stylists.

"Sure," Inez answered.

"I think if we combed back your bangs, it would really bring out your eyes."

"Ooh she's right," said the other stylist as she washed Jackie's hair, "And perhaps a flared chignon?"

"Flared chignon?" Inez questioned.

"It's an old style from the fifties," Jackie explained, "And they're right. It would look perfect on you!"

"But I don't know how-"

"Hello!" Jackie said, "You're looking at the queen of fashion. I can do it."

"Here's a picture of one," Inez's stylist said as she flipped to a page of the magazine.

Inez looked at the picture. "I like it. Let's do it."

"Oh this is gonna be so fun!" Jackie exclaimed as her stylist rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"I'm even thinking about wearing some eye shadow," said Inez.

"Go for it!" said Jackie, "A nice lavender color would go great with your skin tone."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Inez's stylist said, "Let's give you a perm to remember!"

With that, the Latina was seated at a sink as the stylist began her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now remember girls," said one stylist, "If you wash your hair the styles will be ruined."

"We know," said Jackie as she and Inez left the salon.

"Here," the African-American girl said, handing her friend a hat once they got in the cyber-coupe.

"What's this for?" Inez asked.

"It's so Matt doesn't see your new do until tomorrow."

"Oh, right."

Jackie noticed Inez was looking down, overly focused on her nails, and she tried to grab the younger girl's attention. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know who to dance with," she said, blushing.

Jackie smiled. "Inez, you dance with whoever asks you first."

"What if Ollie asks?"

Jackie thought for a moment. "Well... I don't really know..."

"Exactly."

"It's just dancing though," Jackie assured her as the coupe approached the cathedral, "Well this must be the place."

"Looks like it."

"I've never seen a church this big," the sixteen year old said as she drove into the hangar bay.

"Cathedral Jacks," Inez corrected her.

"Whatever."

The girls got out of the coupe and went in an elevator in the hangar bay that led directly to the lobby. There they found Matt, Digit, Widget, and all the adults. There was one adult they didn't recognize.

"Jackie and Inez," he said, "I've heard so much about you. I'm Terrence. I'm one of Antoine's oldest friends and the other groomsman."

"Hi," they both said.

Just then, the priest walked in with his young daughter, who was to be the flower girl. "Hello everyone. I hope your ride here was pleasant. This is Lisa, your flower girl."

"Oh aren't you adorable," said Jackie as she approached the child.

Lisa hid behind her father's legs, peering out timidly.

"She's a bit shy," the priest explained, "Its alright Lisa. Say hello."

"H-hello."

Motherboard slowly walked up to Lisa and then knelt down to her level. "You're a very pretty girl, Lisa."

Lisa smiled. "Thanks."

"This young lady designed the dress you're wearing tomorrow," Motherboard said, gesturing to Jackie, "Isn't she talented?"

Lisa nodded, smiling bigger as she found herself more comfortable with the blue woman.

"Well, let's all get to it then," said the priest as he led the group into the sanctuary, "This way, please."

The rehearsal started with everyone being told where to stand after walking in.

"Now Motherboard," the priest said, "Will you be walking down the aisle alone or-"

"I will accompany her," Dr. Marbles said.

"Alright. Let's work on the exits then. The couple will exit first, then after that the Best Man and Matron of Honor. Next will be the wedding party, followed by the ring bearers and flower girl. Finally, you will exit, Dr. Marbles, in place of the couple's parents."

Antoine frowned at the mention of parents, his fiancée noticing.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"I just wish my parents could be here to see this," he answered.

Motherboard gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sure they'll be watching."

"I still can't believe you met them," he said.

Motherboard smiled, fondly remembering her last trip to the afterlife.

 _Flashback:_

 _"It's so good to see you all again," Motherboard said as she hugged Beta tightly._

 _After reuniting with her parents, she had been brought to a sparkling lake in a shining forest to see all her old friends and colleagues that had passed on, each looking just as she remembered them. Sir Dalhart praised her leadership skills and Bill flew circles around her in excitement. Vector and Victoria had spent time building the romantic relationship they had never had a chance with in their time alive and had much to tell their friend and leader about it. But the bluenette's biggest surprise came when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see two cyborgs who she'd only ever seen in photos. One was a rather tall man with green eyes and antennae, while the other was a short brunette woman with violet eyes who was obviously of Pompadorian descent._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Klemmons?" Motherboard asked._

 _"That's us," the man said._

 _"We just wanted to tell you that we're so glad Antoine met you. You really are the perfect woman for him," Mrs. Klemmons said._

 _"Your son is a wonderful man," Motherboard said, "I don't know what I'd do without him."_

 _"I think you'd manage well my dear," said Mrs. Klemmons, "But nevertheless, we're happy to see you two together."_

 _"He's done good and we're very proud of him," Mr. Klemmons said, "He takes after me, you know."_

 _"Oh he gets quite a bit from my side of the family as well," Mrs. Klemmons said._

 _"You've both contributed," said Motherboard, "He's told me so much about both of you."_

 _"We know," Mrs. Klemmons said, "And we hope you two will have many happy years together."_

 _Just then, Motherboard's form started to fade._

 _"Looks like its time to go back," Clyde said as he and Eileen came up to embrace her one last time, "You ready, sweetheart?"_

 _Motherboard couldn't help cringing a little, knowing she would have to return to the splitting pain of her virus._

 _"As ready as I'll ever be," she said._

 _"Are you sure you wanna go back?" Bill asked as he flew up to her, "Its gonna be a long time until they can cure you,_ if _they can cure you."_

 _"Bill has a point Motherboard," Beta said, "I'm sure the Cybersquad could still defeat Hacker on their own."_

 _Motherboard faltered. Part of her was tempted to stay in paradise, with all her suffering over. Beta was right. She had faith that Digit and the kids could triumph no matter what. But..._

 _"My work isn't finished, Beta," she said, "And I can't leave them behind."_

 _Beta nodded in understanding before hugging the bluenette once more. "Good luck."_

 _"Go show him whose boss," Mr. Klemmons said._

 _"You know what to do Melissa," Eileen said._

 _Motherboard smiled, getting a glance at everyone one last time before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and focusing all her energy on returning to the system._

 _End Flashback_

The clearing of the priest's throat brought Motherboard back to the present day as she looked at him.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that went well," Antoine said as he drove his fiancée back to Control Central.

"Yes," Motherboard agreed.

"Lisa sure is adorable," Antoine said.

"She's going to look lovely tomorrow."

"Not as lovely as you will," said Antoine.

"Antoine, you don't even know what I'm going to be wearing," she said.

"You could wear a garbage bag and still look stunning, dear," he said as he pulled into the hangar bay behind Dr. Marbles' coop, seeing him, Ada, Digit, and Widget filing out.

"You beat us home," Antoine said to them as he and Motherboard got out of their coop.

"Someone must have been under the speed limit," Ada remarked, causing everyone but Antoine to laugh.

"Very funny," he said.

"So now what?" Widget asked.

"Apples to Apples anyone?" Digit asked.

"Sounds good to me," Antoine said.

"That's all well and good for you boys," Ada said, "But Motherboard and I have to be up earlier tomorrow for hair and makeup."

"My lady," Marbles said, "You don't need any make up. You're naturally beautiful."

"Its a wedding my dear doctor," Ada said, "You can't really expect us to go without makeup, can you?"

"You women and your makeup," Antoine said, "But okay. Go get some sleep ladies. We'll see you in the morning."

Motherboard kissed Antoine's lips. "Good night, dear."

As the two women made their way to their respective housing sectors, Ada said, "We never did decide what to do with your hair did we?"

"I'd like to just wear it down," said the bride-to-be, "Albeit with something to keep my curls in place."

"Alright," Ada said, "Good night, luv."

Motherboard walked across the bridge to her housing sector and as she approached the door, she envisioned Antoine carrying her over the threshold twenty four hours from now. She was practically in a trance as she performed her nightly rituals and climbed into bed. Her excitement kept her up for a while. But eventually, she eased into sleep mode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Time seemed to be going by remarkably slow as Motherboard waited for the news that the Cybersquad had retrieved the Totally Rad Ring from Hacker. She was honestly surprised that Hacker hadn't wished himself the ruler of Cyberspace by now. Maybe they had already retrieved the ring and were now in the process of finding a safe place to put it._

 _But just as she was thinking of that possibility, Motherboard felt a sheering pain, as though an arm had just been pulled from its socket as her screen glitched, the electrocuting sensation increasing the pain. The cyber ruler could hardly think straight amidst the pain, but she still managed to check her cameras to find a huge magnet outside the facility sucking her parts out slowly._

 _The pain was blinding, the equivalent of a human or cyborg being strapped to the table and sliced open, all of their innards violently ripped out one by one. She wanted to scream, but parts of her vocal processors had been lost to the magnet and all that came out was jumbled nonsense. Her head span and, for the first time, she saw her background, though only through bits of static._

 _This had to be Hacker's doing. It was unbearable. It just kept going. All she could think was_ "Make it stop."

 _And then it did stop. Everything went black as she felt a surface beneath her feet. Wait... feet? Then that meant..._

 _"Well, well, well..." said a familiar voice._

 _She turned around and was face to face with her killer, dressed in kingly robes and a crown._

 _"You!" she sneered, "What do you want?!"_

 _"Oh just to pay my condolences to my dearly departed mother."_

 _Tears came to her eyes in an instant. She tried to fight them, not wanting to show weakness in front of her enemy, but they fell like a waterfall as Hacker laughed._

 _"Aw does that hurt? Face it, Motherboard. You could never kill me because you don't_ want _to. You're weak. You're pathetic. And because of that I was just able to kill you. I rule Cyberspace now and your precious little earth brats and that cyber turkey are at my mercy, of which I have none!"_

 _In that moment, Motherboard's anger overtook her. She didn't see the cyborg she had once called her child, only the monster who was about to harm the ones she now called her children. She ran at him, ready to attack, only to pass right through him._

 _"Last I checked, ghosts can't touch the living," Hacker said to her with a smirk._

 _"But they can touch other ghosts," said another familiar voice._

 _Motherboard looked up from where she fell to find none other than Abaddon himself leering at her._

 _"Your feeble attempt to protect Cyberspace was in vain," he said slowly approaching her, "Your own creation has defeated you with my help and together we will rule Cyberspace... And you will stay here and watch every moment of it."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes. You are mine now Benson," Abaddon said as he grabbed her harshly, "You can't escape me this time. I-"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The alarm clock rang, jolting Motherboard out of sleep mode and freeing her from her nightmare. She reached over to turn it off and saw that her hand was shaking. She cringed as she felt how soaked she was from sweat, her nightgown sticking to her like glue. She sat there in her bed for a moment, trying to calm her racing pulse. It was obviously a memory from the time Hacker had stolen the ring, but it had quickly escalated into what she had feared would happen that day. She could almost still feel the pain of getting ripped apart.

But she didn't have time to dwell on what could've been. Today was her wedding. A day she had, not too long ago, thought would never come for her. Today she would be happy.

Everything would be wonderful.

* * *

So this was originally gonna be the wedding chapter but I decided it would be too long if I included that here, plus you'd have to wait even longer and you've waited long enough. So the next chapter will be the wedding and will probably be pretty short. But the reception chapter will be MUCH longer.

Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you like and don't like. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be as I'm in a very difficult math course right now and Cyberchase does NOT cover these topics. I'm alone in this.

I'd also like to take this moment to give a shoutout to kitkatnekochan and fluffic who have both written their own spinoffs of my fanfiction. Go check out their stories and give them some love! Until next time, as Digit would say...

See ya in Cyberspace! :D


	15. Chapter 14

Its finally here ladies and gentleman! The wedding chapter! Its not very long, but hopefully it will still be entertaining. Thought I'd update in celebration of the premiere of Space Waste Odyssey!

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Fourteen~**

"And... done," Jackie said as she finished applying Inez's makeup, "Ready to show our parents?"

"You bet!" Inez said.

The girls walked out of Jackie's bedroom and down to the living room where both the Edwards and the Garcias were waiting.

"Oh Inez," her mother Isabel said, "Look at you all dolled up! You should wear make up much more often!"

"Not too often," her father Fernando said, "We don't need a horde of boys knocking on our door."

Inez laughed, blushing as Jackie took out her skwak.

"Mother B.," she said as the woman's face appeared, "We're all ready now."

"Alright Jackie."

Within moments a portal appeared.

"You girls are sure this is safe?" Jackie's father Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Inez said, "You just have to get used to landing."

Jackie and Inez jumped in first while the two couples hesitated.

"Get ready for a wild ride dear," Fernando said, remembering the last time he'd gone through a portal.

The Garcias jumped in with the Edwards shortly behind them. Bianca screamed the entire ride through while holding Nathan's hand. Isabel held her husband's hand tightly, closing her eyes. Fernando was enjoying it though, always having a knack for thrills. On the other side, all four landed in a pile on top of each other. Jackie and Inez laughed.

"That was us for a long time," the latter said as the two helped them up.

"Hello everyone," Motherboard said as she walked up to them in her wedding dress, "Its a pleasure to meet you all in person."

"Motherboard?" Nathan said, "Is that you?"

None of the parents had ever seen the cyber ruler's new form. It had been years since they were introduced.

Motherboard giggled a little. It was the same reaction Matt's parents had to her when they arrived about a half hour ago.

"I look normal now don't I?"

"Well, um, I mean," Nathan stuttered, "Never mind."

"What a lovely dress that is!" Isabel exclaimed, "It reminds me a lot of my own wedding dress!"

Fernando then noticed another woman with her. "You must be Ada?"

"Yes," Ada said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you all for letting them be a part of this," Motherboard said, "It means so much to me."

Dr. Marbles came out of the corner. "Pleasure to meet your parents at last. I figured it'd be better to have the bride greet you first."

Bianca turned to her daughter. "You were right," she whispered, "Cyber citizens do look really different!"

"Dr. Marbles!" Fernando said, remembering the cyborg from his last visit, "How are you doing?"

"Very well Mr. Garcia," Marbles said, "I'm glad you could make it today."

"Its not every day you get to go to a wedding in a completely different universe," Isabel said.

"Well we better let everyone get going," Nathan said, "Which way to the sanctuary?"

"That way," Ada said as she pointed to a door.

With that, the two couples left the room. Motherboard gazed at her bride's maids lovingly.

"Look at you," she said in an awestruck voice, "You've both grown so much since you first came here. You're practically women now. I can't believe it."

Her voice cracked a little as her eyes watered.

"Oh Motherboard don't you dare start crying," Ada said, walking up to her with a handkerchief to catch her tears before they fell, "We don't have time to redo your makeup."

"I'm not, I'm not," she assured her friend, "Its just so surreal. I feel like time just goes by so fast. Come here you two."

Jackie and Inez hugged the bride, Motherboard reveling in the warm feeling it brought to her chest.

"I love you girls," she whispered.

"We love you too Motherboard," Inez said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Edwards and the Garcias looked around the sanctuary and spotted Matt's parents, Harry and Erin Pillon. They sat down next to the couple as they waited for the wedding to start.

"Its good to see you again, Isabel," Erin said.

"Oh its good to see you too," said the Hispanic woman, "Just wait until you see Inez. She looks so beautiful in her dress!"

"Ah Matt will be all over her," Erin said with a smile.

Both women were well aware of the spark that had been growing between their children, and while Inez's father was reluctant to have her dating anyone at all, Isabel trusted Matt after meeting and becoming close with his mother. She believed they'd be good for each other.

The music started as the groom and groomsmen walked out to their places.

"Look at my little Mattie," Erin whispered, "He looks so grown up and mature in that tux."

"Shh..." Harry shushed her.

Inez was the first bride's maid to walk out. Matt's jaw dropped. She was beautiful! He had always thought she was, but now seeing her without her glasses and her bangs pulled back, he noticed more than ever how stunning her eyes were. Their eyes locked and both teenagers blushed, an awkward smile coming to their faces.

Next came Jackie.

"Woah!" Slider whispered in his seat.

Coop smiled a knowing smile. Digit and Widget then proceeded down the aisle, each having one ring on a pillow. They wore black bowties. Lisa walked out in her pink and white dress, throwing rose petals across the aisle. After came Ada in her long red dress with white flowers in her hair and green eye shadow. Then, finally, her arm linked with Dr. Marbles', came the reveal of the bride.

Antoine felt his pulse stop as he took her in. She looked like an angel with a gold circlet around her head, her veil flowing like a waterfall, her hands delicately wrapped in gloves, and her long gown perfectly conforming to her figure.

Motherboard, meanwhile, had butterflies as she looked into Antoine's eyes. He looked every bit as dashing as he did at the masked ball where they spoke to each other for the first time. Age had done hardly a thing to his appearance.

"You look beautiful," Antoine whispered to her as she took her place beside him.

The priest cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Grim Wreaker:

Hacker watched the live coverage of the wedding out of sheer curiosity. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Motherboard looked beautiful. He had always envisioned how she'd look as a bride back when he was first booted. He also always thought he would be a part of the wedding party. That had been everyone's plan for him.

 _"Why am I thinking like this?"_ he thought, _"Of course they wouldn't want me in the wedding party now! We're enemies now!"_

"Do you think you'll ever get married, boss?" Delete asked, "I mean, if Wicked ever comes back?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

Wicked. He had barely thought of her since their last meeting, aside from the idea of them teaming up to defeat their shared enemy. She was so stubborn, and also clingy when she wanted to be. And yet... he still couldn't help being attracted to her. He remembered the day _they_ had almost married. She had him truly fooled that day, but she looked so stunning in that feathered dress and flowing white hair. How could anyone not think she was a princess? He was afraid of marriage, afraid of commitment. But still the idea of being with her for the rest of his life sounded like a thrilling adventure.

However, it was too late for that now. He had messed everything up the moment he laid his hands on her. Wicked was a no-nonsense woman and she wouldn't take that type of behavior from anyone. There was no chance of ever redeeming himself in her eyes.

 _"Don't waste your time sulking, The Hacker,"_ the voice whispered in his head, _"There are more important things to achieve than love. Soon your greatest enemy will be completely at your mercy, and you will show her none."_

Hacker studied the cyber ruler's face, how overjoyed she looked as she stared into the eyes of her groom, her blue eyes glistening with tears of joy. Soon they would be tears of pain. He could already envision her petite frame strapped to the table, her screams like music to his ears as she begged for him to stop. By the time he was through she'd be begging for death, and for once, he would comply to her wishes.

"Buzz, Delete," he barked at his henchmen.

"Yeah boss?" they said.

"Practice balancing on top of each other. I want to make sure you get this right."

The two obeyed him, for once actually managing to balance themselves correctly. Hacker was pleased. He had been training them constantly. He would _not_ let them fail him this time. There had to be a way to make sure they didn't mess this up. Then he thought of it.

"Hold on a minute," he said as he walked into his lab.

When the tyrant came back out he was holding two individual ropes which he proceeded to tie around each of Buzz's sole's and Delete's shoulders.

"Now there's no way you can fail me," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: St. Frances Cathedral:

"Do you, Antoine Alt Klemmons, take Melissa Sara Benson to..."

"Melissa?" Jackie and Inez whispered simultaneously, looking at Ada.

"That's her real name," the matron of honor whispered back, "You didn't honestly think a parent would call their child _Mother_ board, did you?"

Jackie and Inez looked at each other. They had never really thought about that.

"The rings please," said the priest.

Digit and Widget walked up with the rings. They were two simple gold bands with no large gems or diamonds. Motherboard wasn't one to wear flashy, gaudy jewelry.

"Repeat after me," the priest said to Antoine, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Antoine repeated the statement as he slipped the ring onto the bride's gloved finger. Motherboard then said the phrase as she returned the gesture.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

Antoine stroked Motherboard's cheek with his hand for a moment, and then he leaned in and kissed her, dipping her back as the sanctuary filled with cheers. At long last, Motherboard was now Mrs. Klemmons.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be much longer. But please review anyway. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	16. Chapter 15

Well this is it folks! One chapter left before the climax. But for now, let's party! A little copyright disclaimer: Songbird belongs to Fleetwood Mac and the lovely Christine McVie. I do not own any of the lyrics. Ok, that's out of the way now.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Fifteen~**

"And last but certainly not least, the stars of tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Klemmons!" the wedding coordinator D. Luxe announced as the bride and groom made their grand entrance into the reception after the wedding party's entrance.

The crowd cheered for the newly weds and as Motherboard looked out amongst them, she could see faces she recognized as well as that of strangers. She saw the leaders of many different cybersites as well as college friends like Steve and Artemis and former Control Central employees like Mac and PC, and she noticed with amusement that some of the younger boys were gazing intently at her bride's maids. She knew it was early, but the cyber ruler couldn't resist as she turned around and prepared to throw her bouquet. In excitement, all the ladies of the party ran up, eager to be the next bride.

"Here it goes everyone," Erica Ram said into the camera, "The famous bouquet toss. Who will catch it?"

Motherboard tossed the bouquet and to everyone's surprise it was Erica who caught it.

"Well what do you know?" she said, "It looks like the next wedding we'll be covering is my own!"

"Let's have another round of applause for Antoine and Motherboard Klemmons everybody!" said DJ Groovy from his music setup.

Everyone cheered once again and Antoine nuzzled his face in Motherboard's hair.

"And now, you groovy ladies and gents, its time for the first dance as Mr. and Mrs."

Antoine held out his hand for the bride as the soft chords of a piano filled the ballroom.

 _"For you, there'll be no more crying._

 _For you, the sun will be shining._

 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right."_

The couple swayed slowly to the ballad, Antoine occasionally spinning his wife in a circle. The DJ then called for the best man and matron of honor to join with their respective partners. Dr. Marbles kissed Ada's hand as he took her to the dance floor. Brian winked at Gamma as he did the same.

 _"To you, I'll give the world._

 _To you, I'll never be cold._

 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right._

 _And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score._

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."_

"Everybody now," DJ Groovy said as the instrumental break began.

Digit cleared his throat and held out a wing to Glowla. "May I have this dance my sweet?"

Glowla giggled. "You may."

Meanwhile, Jackie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Scanner in a fancy tux with his hair slicked back. She almost didn't recognize him.

"Hey," he said shyly, "Um, would you like to dance?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure."

 _"And I wish you all the love in the world._

 _But most of all, I wish it from myself._

 _And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score_

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _Like never before, like never before, like never before."_

Jackie had never noticed it before, but Scanner was quite handsome. His gaze was so warm and tender, and his dancing so graceful.

"You look beautiful," he said with a blush as the song ended and another ballad began.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself," she said.

"Can't exactly go to a wedding party in a t-shirt and baggy pants can I?" he said with a smirk.

Jackie laughed. "No, I guess not."

Meanwhile, Inez was watching her friends dance, a glass of soda in her hand.

"Hey Nezzie," Matt said, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," she said, "But don't call me 'Nezzie.'"

"Honey, look," Erin said to Harry as she saw her son dancing with his crush.

Harry looked towards the two and laughed. "Just like our first dance together."

"I remember it well," Erin said.

"You looked like a dream that night," Harry said, "I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

"And I you."

The parents kissed as the ballad ended and a new song began. All the cyber citizens formed a line and started doing the same moves. It started with a grapevine to the left, then a spin with a jump in the air, followed by a grapevine to the right, an exaggerated can-can, and a twist.

"I guess this is Cyberspace's version of the electric slide," Harry said as he looked around.

"Think we should sit it out?" Erin asked.

"How are we gonna learn it that way?" Harry asked as he attempted to copy the choreography.

"True," Erin said as she joined in.

Meanwhile, Motherboard attempted to retreat to the dining tables when her husband grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a mischievous smile, "You're supposed to be dancing."

"Not that kind of dancing," Motherboard said.

"And why not? Its the newest craze!"

"Antoine, I'll look ridiculous! Not to mention they're recording this for the news!"

"Who cares?" Antoine argued, "Look, even Marbles and Ada are doing it."

Motherboard looked in their direction and nearly died laughing at the sight of her brother doing the can-can.

"Alright, fine," she said as she tried to compose herself.

It had been so long since she'd danced and she had never kept up with the trends anyway. Still Motherboard found she enjoyed herself and eventually didn't really care if she was being filmed. The macarena came on next and that was when she decided to leave the dance floor.

"Oh come on!" Antoine whined.

"I will not be seen dancing like that," she said, "That is where I draw the line!"

Antoine once again pointed to Marbles and Ada who were doing a very awkward rendition of the song.

"I don't care," she said, although it was quite funny.

"Fine," the groom said, "Your loss."

Motherboard couldn't help laughing a bit at the sight of her husband shaking his hips, but she once again composed herself and went towards the table. She sat down next to Lyryn who was watching the crowd dance. Lyryn looked at Motherboard as she sat beside the hybrid.

"I don't do dancing. Sorry, Motherboard." She laughed a bit at the other couples, Marbles and Ada making her shake her head a bit. "I will say this, though. Your brother's fun to be around, especially when he has Ada with him."

"He's very serious most of the time, but Ada knows how to bring out his more playful side," she said as she watched them.

Lyryn laughed a bit, enjoying the couple before looking to Motherboard. "So, why is he so serious except with Ada?" The bluenette male had piqued her curiosity from the day the two first met.

Motherboard sighed. "He took my near death very hard. He'd had nightmares about it for years. Then once Hacker turned on us, he really started to close off from everyone."

"I see," Lyryn said.

"Its a little frustrating sometimes," the bride admitted, "I'm his sister and yet... I'm sorry. I don't want to trouble you with our problems."

"Its alright," Lyryn said, "Sometimes it feels better to talk with someone you're not as close with."

More dancing was done. Sometimes Motherboard would join and other times she'd sit it out to be congratulated by the guests. But she did not fail to notice that Matt and Inez were spending a good portion of the numbers dancing together.

"Young love," she whispered to Antoine as she glanced at them.

"And who'd have thought it'd all start in a different universe?" he asked.

As dinner was served, people got up to make speeches in honor of the couple. Dr. Marbles was the first to go up.

"So I don't usually make speeches," he said as he straightened his bowtie, "That's Motherboard's job."

The crowd laughed at that.

"So as some of you may know, Motherboard and I are actually related. She's always been there for me, longer than I can even remember. You would think since she's older she'd be the first to find love, but it actually took her much longer than it did me."

Motherboard's smile widened. It was true. Marbles and Ada's love affair went way back. She, however, hadn't come across her soulmate until halfway through college.

"From very early on they had a connection, these two. Ada and I had gotten into a rather unpleasant situation in our college years, resulting in us getting lost and stranded. Now we don't call her _Mother_ board for no reason. She watches over people like a mother hen. And so when we went missing of course she panicked. But Antoine was there for her the whole time. Years later when we had to transfer Motherboard into the computer, he was determined to help us make her a cyborg again. We all doubted he could be much help. He didn't know anything about computers at the time and had never shown the slightest bit of technological skill."

"Hey!" Antoine yelled, insulted, making everyone laugh.

"But he proved us wrong. Folks, Antoine is the sole reason Motherboard is sitting here with us today. The rest of us simply couldn't figure it out. How to cure her, how to transfer her again. It was all a mystery. But Antoine figured it out. He saved my sister, and I couldn't think of a better man to wed her. Congratulations, both of you."

Everyone clapped as Dr. Marbles left the microphone, quickly replaced by the best man.

"I usually don't make speeches either dudes," Brian said, "But I'll give it a try. So I was about fifteen or sixteen when I met Antoine. My parents and I had just moved to Pompadoria from Radopolis and I didn't know anyone. Just this awkward teenager with his skateboard in a crowd of teens half my height with huge hair!"

Everyone laughed, even the grand Posha.

"But Antoine stood out a lot too. He was so much taller than anyone else and had his hair cut short. So it was just the two of us standing there looking awkward together but we didn't care. I taught him sports and he taught me politics... Well he tried. Most of the time I'd just nod my head not really knowing what he was saying."

Antoine burst into laughter at that.

"Anyway, time goes by, yada yada, and we end up rooming together in college. Now when we went away to college, _all_ the girls were on him like magnets. Every girl wanted to be with him, but he wasn't interested in any of them. That is until he shared a history class with a certain bluenette girl. I'll give you all one guess who it was."

Motherboard blushed as all eyes seem to focus in on her.

"She didn't really seem to notice him at first which we were all really shocked about. For once Antoine had a crush but she wouldn't even look his way! Then one Halloween night there was a masked ball in Castleblanca. We didn't know she'd be there, but she was and _finally_ the dude talks to her. They literally spent the whole night together. They were the last ones on the dance floor. Just like they'll probably be tonight. From that point on the two were pretty much inseparable but they also had their moments. Antoine could get a little jealous sometimes and they actually split for a while cuz of that. I'd never seen him so down. But they worked it out and now look at them. Congrats dudes! Its about time!"

With that he raised a glass to toast them and Ada took the stand. "Hello, everyone. I'm Ada Lovelace. And before anyone asks me, yes, I'm taken already."

A few people laughed, one attendant asking "Who's the lucky guy?"

Ada smiled. "My Dr. Marbles"

Marbles blushes as the group whooped and cheered.

"I'm sorry, Marbles. I love you so much. I've known the siblings ever since the incident that killed their parents, but none the less, I'm proud and happy to call them family. I was there the night of that ball. I remember watching the two thinking it was like a fairytale romance. And yes, he really was there supporting her the whole time Marbles and I were lost. Yet my dear friend still wouldn't admit her feelings to him. I had to convince her to run after him. It wasn't too long after that, he started calling her 'Motherboard' as a pet name. She loved it. We all loved it. Nothing could more accurately describe her vast intellect and never ending maternal instincts. What Marbles said about Antoine being responsible for curing her is true. I can attest to that. So thank you, Antoine for saving my dearest friend and our beloved leader. Take good care of her. Congratulations to you both."

After Ada stepped down, Inez timidly walked up to the microphone.

"Um... Hi everyone," she said looking at all the people around her.

She saw Matt give her an encouraging smile and she took a deep breath and went on.

"I was nine years old when I first came here... to Cyberspace. I didn't know anyone. Not even Matt or Jackie. I'd always had trouble making friends. I was too timid and shy. Everything changed though that day in the library. We all thought we were gonna get in so much trouble for breaking their computer. Little did we know something far worse had happened somewhere else. When Motherboard first appeared to us, we were shocked. We had no idea who she was-"

"FBI!" Jackie called out making Motherboard choke on her drink as she laughed at the memory.

"Well, yeah, that was one possibility. The last thing we expected to hear was that she was from Cyberspace. At first I didn't believe her. As far as we knew Cyberspace was just a bunch of code floating around. We had no idea there was life here or that our lives were about to change forever. Since coming here I've made so many friends and found so much purpose in my life. Cyberspace feels just as much my world as Earth does. Motherboard, you're as much a mother to me as my own mom and I'm so glad to have met you and known you. You're one of the most caring, loving, gracious women I've ever met and you deserve nothing but happiness. Congratulations!"

Motherboard's eyes watered but she held her tears back as she clapped for the girl who she considered to be her youngest daughter. Creech came up next, wearing a tropical looking pink dress with blue flowers across it.

"I'd like to add a little bit to what Inez said. Thank you Motherboard for bringing these three here. If you hadn't I would've never met my best friend ever!"

"Aws" were heard throughout the crowd.

"Motherboard, you're someone I've always respected and admired. When I was first crowned as the Cahuna, I looked towards your policies and morality as inspiration for how to lead my people. Antoine, I always felt proud to say that Cyberspace's leader was in love with a cyborg who was half Tiki."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Motherboard, you've done so much for our world and when I found out you were sick with such a dangerous virus, it deeply affected me. We were all worried about you. But you kept pulling through for us. I'm so happy that you've been cured and that Hacker is no longer a threat. I wish the both of you many years of happiness. Congratulations!"

Other guests came and spoke. Many leaders and old friends. Then it was time to cut the cake. The couple's jaws dropped at the massive eight tier dessert in front of them, adorned with fondant, edible flowers, glitter, and a perfect replica of the couple at the top.

"Digit," Motherboard said, "How did you manage to hide this from us for so long?"

"Eh it wasn't too hard," he said.

"Ladies first," Antoine said, handing her the knife.

Motherboard delicately cut into the first layer of the cake. Antoine followed with a wide cut.

"Antoine you can't expect me to eat all of that!"

"I'll finish whatever you can't manage," he said as he lifted the slice onto a plate.

Motherboard was beyond impressed at the taste. She had never doubted Digit's culinary skills, but she had never realized just how talented he was. She winked in Digit's direction as she fed Antoine his slice.

"Looks like they approve," Glowla said, nudging him.

"What can I say? I'm a culinary genius," Digit said with pride.

After the cake was more dancing. Inez was about to find Matt to keep dancing with him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ollie.

"May I have this dance?"

Inez hesitated, but remembered what Jackie said. _Its just dancing._

"Sure," she said as they went to the dance floor.

Matt sighed as he saw them walk hand in hand. Drats! He was too late!

"Oh Matthew!" a voice called to him.

Matt turned around to see Shari Spotter in a knee length blue dress with butterflies imprinted in it, a dark blue shawl to match and her hair in an elegant bun with a diamond hair net on it.

"Would you like to dance Matthew?" she asked batting her eyelashes, "We haven't seen each other for so long."

"Um," he looked back to see Ollie and Inez dancing together, "Yeah, sure."

Jackie was dancing with Scanner, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Slider asked.

Scanner looked disappointed, but he left Jackie's side. Jackie felt her heart speed up as Slider wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her in the dance.

"You look really pretty tonight, Inez," Ollie said.

Inez giggled. "Thanks, Ollie."

Ollie took a deep breath. "Inez... Listen, I know we haven't really been the same with each other since you left me and that's mainly my fault. The truth is… I still really like you and... I want us to try again. Will you give me a chance?"

Inez sighed. "Ollie... I do like you. But I don't like you in that way. You're a great guy and I know some day you'll find a great girl. But that girl isn't me."

"How do you know that? Inez, we have so much in common," they stopped dancing, "We both love animals, we like the same music, the same foods."

"I know Ollie, I know. Its just..."

"What?..."

"Ollie... I like someone else," she finally admitted.

Ollie looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Who?"

"I... well... I like Matt."

Ollie was silent a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, "I'm sorry Ollie."

Ollie was crushed, but he accepted it. "Alright Inez. I won't get in your way. I hope he makes you happy."

With that, Ollie walked away.

Inez felt bad as she watched him walk away with his head down. But now that she had admitted her feelings out loud, she felt it was time to tell Matt. She looked around for him and gasped at what she saw next.

"You look so handsome tonight Matthew," Shari said as Matt held her awkwardly not really wanting to be dancing with her, "Like the men in those tuxedo commercials."

"Heh, thanks Shari," Matt said.

"So you know, I only have two years left until I get my diploma in general magic," Shari bragged, "After that I'm going to try to get a degree in elemental arts."

"That's really cool Shari," Matt said, "I think you'll make a great wizardess some day."

Shari blushed. "Aww thank you, Matthew! You're so sweet!"

To his surprise, Shari pulled Matt's face in and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Matt turned bright red, as did Shari.

"Um, uh," Shari stuttered, "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me! Excuse me."

She ran away as quickly as she could in embarrassment.

 _"Well that was awkward,"_ Matt thought.

Then he saw Inez running towards the elevators. Even from a distance she looked upset. Did she see what just happened? He had to find out what was wrong.

Jackie felt like she was in Heaven as she and Slider gently swayed to the music.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Slider asked.

Jackie nearly swooned. "Thanks Slider!"

"You're welcome," Slider said, "Jackie there's something I'd like to tell you... We've known each other for a long time and all, and you're one of my best friends. But... I kinda wanna be more than that... Jackie, I... I think I love you. And I was wondering... will you be my girlfriend?"

Jackie's face turned bright red as her heart stopped. It was the words she had been dying to hear from him for so long, and had he said it yesterday she would've immediately said yes. But after tonight, having danced with Scanner and the moment feeling so right... she suddenly wasn't so sure.

"Slider... I-"

Her words were cut off when she saw her friend run by in tears.

"Inez?" she called out as they both followed her to the elevators, "Inez what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes, "I just need a little air. I'm gonna go out to the entrance for a little while."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Slider asked as the elevator opened.

"Yeah, just fine," she said as she got in the elevator, the doors shutting behind her.

Matt ran up to them. "Where'd she go?"

"She said she was going to the entrance for some air," Jackie said, "She seemed really upset."

"I think I know why."

"Why?" Slider asked, "What happened?"

"It was Shari! She kissed me," Matt explained.

"MATT!" Slider and Jackie said together.

"What were you doing dancing with Shari?" Slider asked.

"Inez was dancing with Ollie and Shari wanted to dance. I didn't think she'd do that."

Jackie sighed, facepalming. "You better go talk to her. NOW!"

"I will," Matt said, pushing the buttons on the elevator.

In the midst of all this, Antoine and Motherboard glided across the dance floor in bliss. Motherboard laid her head onto her husband's shoulder, hoping the moment would never end. But it did as she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see a security guard.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Klemmons," he said, "Mrs. Klemmons has been requested for a quick photo session, privately."

"Now?" Motherboard asked, "Its very last minute."

"It is indeed but he insists it won't take long. Its for a new women's fashion magazine."

"I don't like the idea of you going alone," Antoine said, "I-"

"I'd be more than happy to escort her," the security guard said, "That way you can keep with the festivities."

"Alright," the groom said, "But keep a close eye on her."

"I won't let her out of my sight," he said as he escorted the bride towards the elevators.

Antoine watched them enter the elevator. There was something about that security guard. He looked familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on where they could've met before.

"Antoine!" he heard a voice say.

He turned around to see Sleight O'Hand, Archimedes' son. "Hey Sleight, how're you doing?"

"I'm great," Sleight said, "Congratulations! Its about time you two got married!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going an awfully long way for this," Motherboard said as she and the security guard entered the lobby.

"Yes," he said, "He wanted to make sure no one got in the way. Plus the wind blowing your hair and veil would enhance 'the mood.'"

Motherboard said nothing. She knew very little about photography. It wasn't her specialty. They went outside and she saw the photographer, dressed extravagantly with huge sunglasses. Fashions sure were getting strange these days.

"Ah Motherboard!" he exclaimed, taking a gloved hand to kiss it, "Thank you so much for agreeing to this on such short notice. Now let's have you stand right here."

Meanwhile, Inez was outside on the other side of the tower, sitting with her knees to her chest as she sobbed. She had really began to think Matt liked her, after what Jackie and Motherboard had said, and tonight as he had held her in his arms, she felt like a princess. But who was she kidding? Shari was beautiful, outgoing, and she could do magic. Of course Matt would choose her over plain, timid Inez.

"Inez?" she heard a male voice say and she looked up to see none other than Matt himself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Why aren't you with Shari?"

"So you did see that, huh?"

"Kinda hard to miss," Inez said with an attitude.

"Look I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!"

"Oh," Inez blushed, "Well, you still danced with her. Why aren't you with her now?"

"Why aren't you with Ollie?"

Inez was silent.

"Inez, be honest. Do you see me as just a friend? Or something more?"

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Inez, I know we don't always get along. I know I can really get on your nerves, but... but..."

"But what?"

"But I can't get enough of you. You're so smart and caring and pretty and... Nezzie I love you!"

Meanwhile, the photographer was working on getting Motherboard the perfect photograph.

"Now profile and stick your arm out, show off that ring," the photographer said.

Motherboard didn't think this was a very flattering pose, but what did she know about modeling? She complied and the photographer snapped the button.

The flash was blinding. She couldn't help closing her eyes but they snapped open again once she felt her extended arm get tugged violently. She barely had time to register what was happening when she was suddenly hoisted over the photographer's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" the cyber ruler demanded.

"Hurry boys!" the cyborg said, his voice changing to one she would know anywhere, "To the wreaker!"

"Matt-" Inez said, but her words were cut off by the sound of a blood-curdling scream.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"More like _who_ was that? Come on!" Inez said as she followed the source of the sound, Matt behind her.

They were just in time to see the wreaker take off.

"HACKER!" They both said in unison.

"What did he want?" Matt asked.

"Matt look!" Inez said pointing to a piece of fabric and gold circlet on the ground.

She ran up to it and picked it up, instantly recognizing who it belonged to.

"This is not good! This is not good at all!"

* * *

Well that was long. But surprisingly not as long as I thought it would be. I'd like to thank my friend AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter for her advice on the playing out of some scenes. She also writes Cyberchase fics so go check her out. As always, credit also goes to my cowriter Cobragirl369. Go check out her artwork on deviantart where she goes by LunalaCrevan. Don't forget to leave a review and follow/favorite if you like. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	17. Chapter 16

So I'm back already! I got started on this chapter right away and I'm so excited to share it with you all. Ladies and gentlemen, the climax!

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Sixteen~**

Once the door to the wreaker shut tight, Motherboard knew screaming would be useless. Thinking fast she bit on her assailant's back as he cried out in pain but still held on.

"ENOUGH!" Hacker yelled, throwing her to the floor in a cell and locking the door.

Motherboard saw stars as her head hit the hard floor, while Hacker quickly started the ship, setting it on autopilot. He then turned around.

"I suppose I should congratulate you Motherboard," he said as he walked into the cell, roughly pulling his captive up by the arms, "Finally cured, finally married, finally a cyborg again... And I must admit, quite an attractive one at that."

He moved one of his hands along the curves of her waist down to her hip and then...

"How dare you!" she said, slapping him across the face.

Hacker was enraged and slapped her back with a strength she was unaware he had, knocking her to the ground once again.

"How dare _you!"_ Hacker yelled, "You think you can defeat me? Just because you don't have that stupid virus anymore? I'll show you. You're my prisoner now and by the time I'm through with you, you'll think that virus was mere child's play!"

"You won't get away with this," Motherboard said, getting up.

"Please! Nobody even knows you're gone yet."

"They'll find out soon enough."

Hacker wrapped his hands around the cyber ruler's neck, cutting off her air. "Listen up Motherboard, I have plans for you and nobody is going to stop me. Not your precious Earth brats or that tin-headed cyberturkey. Not your puny husband or that bubblehead doctor. You are _mine_ now. You're going to rue the day you challenged The Hacker if its the last thing I do!"

He let go of Motherboard, as she fell to the floor for the third time, trying to breathe again.

"I'll be back for you," he said, leaving the cell and locking the door.

Motherboard, still weak from nearly suffocating, dragged herself to the bars of the cell, wondering what was going to happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Cyber Grand Tower:

"Was this your card?" Sleight asked, holding a card up.

"Yes," Antoine said, "How do you do that?"

"I wanna try," PC said, picking a card.

"Antoine, Antoine!" Matt, Jackie, and Inez yelled running up to the groom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You three look like you've seen Ivanka's ghost."

"Worse than that," Matt said, "Hacker was here. And we think he's kidnapped Motherboard."

"WHAT?!" Antoine, PC, and Sleight said in unison.

"Matt and Inez were outside the entrance and heard a scream," said Jackie, "They ran towards it and saw the wreaker take off."

"This was all that was left behind," said Inez held up Motherboard's veil and circlet.

Antoine held it in his hands, clenching it tightly.

"I'm going to kill him," he sneered.

"We have to find him," Matt said, "Who knows what he's up to?"

"What if we're already too late?" Jackie said, "What if he's killed her? What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find him and save her. That's what we're gonna do," Antoine said, "Go find Digit. I'll tell Marbles what's happened and get a coupe ready. This time I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure Antoine?" Matt asked, "We can handle it on our own."

"I know. But I've got a bone to pick with that son of a-"

"Antoine," PC said, "Not in front of the kids!"

"Sorry," he said, "Just go get Digit."

The teens separated to look for Digit while Antoine looked for his brother in law. Finding him with Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, he told them the situation.

"Hold on a minute," Fernando said, "You're suggesting our _kids_ go rescue her and go up against this guy?"

"That's the type of stuff they've _been_ doing for the past five years," Antoine said.

"WHAT?!" Both parents exclaimed.

"I'll explain it to them," Marbles said to Antoine, "Just go save her!"

"Right," Antoine said as he left.

Marbles turned to Inez's parents. "Now... where to begin..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" PC asked as Antoine ran past her.

"Issue a missing persons report. Tell all the cybersites to look out for the wreaker and report back if they see him."

"Where to?" the watch guard asked.

"Just... have them call my skwak number," Antoine said before rushing off.

PC looked towards the microphone where everyone had been making their speeches before.

 _"Might as well let the guests know what's going on,"_ she thought then saw where Erica Ram's crew was still filming the dance floor, _"Or better yet..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Grim Wreaker:

Motherboard put up the best fight she could. She kicked, bit, thrashed, did everything she could remember from her years of combat training. But Hacker still had the advantage of being three times her size, so in the end it was fruitless.

"There," he said, locking her ankle to the table, "Now you'll stay still!"

Motherboard glared defiantly at him, determined not to show even the slightest bit of fear and hoping her long dress hid how her legs shook. Hacker put on a pair of gloves and reached into a bucket, pulling out a handful of glowing blue rocks.

"Remember this stuff, Motherboard?" he said with a smirk.

Motherboard wasn't concerned about the fact that she was about to be exposed to magnetite. Antoine had already told her that her new body was immune to it. But she couldn't help remembering the last time the two had discussed the topic.

 _"I'll never let that happen, Motherboard."_

She didn't show the hurt. No, she couldn't give him that satisfaction. Not now. Not ever.

Hacker threw the magnetite at her and waited. Nothing happened. He threw more at her. Still nothing. Then he tossed the whole bucket at her.

"My new body is immune to magnetite, Hacker," Motherboard said with a smirk, "No matter how much of it you throw at me, nothing is going to happen."

Hacker's face contorted in rage. He stomped over to the table she was strapped to by her limbs and punched her in her right eye.

"But what will happen when I do this?" he asked then punched her in her left eye, "Or this? How about this?" he said as he kicked her in her stomach.

Throughout it all, Motherboard made as little sound as she could, biting her lip against the pain.

"BUZZ! DELETE!" Hacker yelled, "Get in here with those wires!"

The two bots came in with the wires he had them make, both of them gasping as they saw the bruises already forming on the cyber ruler's face.

"Give it here!" their boss demanded.

Nodding nervously, they obeyed. Hacker meticulously stuck the wires across the most sensitive parts of her body. By this point Motherboard knew what was going on. It was the exact same treatment PC had gone under when she was kidnapped by Abaddon's army all those years ago. She thought about Lyryn's discovery. She was sure now that the two had formed a pact. This would hurt. It would be very hard to mask the pain of this. But she promised herself she would not scream. She had managed not to scream every time her screen glitched. How much harder could this be?

But what Motherboard had forgotten was that the glitches actually messed with her vocal processors as well, making it difficult to scream, or that in general she simply didn't have the energy to spare. So as soon as Hacker pressed the button on the remote to start the electrocution process, her internal vow was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Midst of Cyberspace:

"How do we even know if they're heading towards the Northern Frontier?" Matt asked, "What if he's taking them somewhere else?"

"You could be right, Matt," Antoine said, his grip on the wheel tense, "But this is the best guess we've got until-"

Just then, Antoine's skwak started beeping.

"Can someone get that for me?" he asked.

Jackie answered it for him. "Hello?"

"This is Judge Trudy," said the person on the other end of the line, "We just caught the wreaker flying west of Sensible Flats."

"I was right," Matt said, "He's not heading towards the Northern Frontier."

"Thanks, Your Honor," Jackie said, "We'll be heading that way now."

"Good luck," the judge said before ending the transmission.

"Alright kids," Antoine said as he turned the coupe around, "Looks like we're headed backwards."

"It'll take ages to get to Sensible Flats though," Jackie said, "We'll never reach the wreaker in time. Motherboard is doomed!"

"Oh no she's not," Antoine said, "I know a shortcut."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Grim Wreaker:

Sweat and tears of agony poured down Motherboard's face from the heat of the electrocution, the salty water conducting more electricity and creating a viscous cycle of pain. The electricity burned through her dress and then into her skin. All the while, the cyber ruler screamed, the sound music to Hacker's ears, as well as the ghost that resided in his mind.

 _"Excellent work, The Hacker,"_ the voice said with pride, _"She is suffering twice of what you suffered throughout your adolescence. Why don't we take it up a notch?"  
_

Hacker pressed the up button on his remote, grinning as Motherboard's screams went up an octave.

"Boss, no more!" Delete begged, tears in his eyes as he felt nothing but sympathy for the prisoner.

"Yeah, Boss!" Buzz said, "That's enough!"

"Are you kidding? We're only just getting started!"

Motherboard, meanwhile, was being tortured in both body and soul. This was the same cyborg she had watched grow up, the same cyborg she'd once called her son, the cyborg she'd had so many hopes and dreams for, the cyborg she had loved... and still loved.

 _"I love you, Motherboard,"_ said the voice of his younger innocent self in her mind.

And in an instant, her screams turned from one of physical pain to the lament of a broken heart.

At that moment, something inside Delete snapped. He didn't care anymore if his boss punished him. He grabbed for the remote, trying to pry it out of the larger cyborg's hand.

"What do you think you're doing you robotic duncebucket?" He said, trying to grab it back.

"Stopping you," Delete said, "That's what I'm doing!"

"How dare you!" Hacker said, "Let go!"

"NO!"

Buzz caught on though and stomped on Hacker's foot as hard as he could. Hacker screamed, letting go of the remote. Delete pressed the off button then smashed it to the ground, stomping on it for extra measure to make sure it could never work again.

"Why you metallic-"

Hacker's words were cut off as he heard a different sound. He looked to Motherboard and saw her sobbing. Heavy, choking sobs. This was _not_ what he was expecting to happen. And this sound, contrary to the screams he's heard before, was surprisingly... depressing.

Motherboard could no longer hold in her sobs, as the electrocution stopped but the emotional torment continued. She no longer cared if Hacker saw. There was only so much she could take and she had taken it all and more. She could also no longer hold back the question that had plagued her heart and soul for what felt like a lifetime.

"Why?" she whispered through her tears.

"What?" Hacker said.

"Why Hacker?!" she said, her voice raised, "Why have you done this?! Did I not love you enough?! Did I not spend enough time with you? You were my son, Hacker! Mine and Dr. Marbles'! We loved you! _I_ loved you! And for over ten years you've thrown it back in our faces! Why, Hacker?! WHY?!"

Hacker was caught off guard for a moment. This was definitely _not_ what he expected.

 _"She doesn't deserve an answer,"_ said the voice.

Yet Hacker couldn't resist. This was his one chance to tell his enemy exactly _why_ she was his enemy.

"Why?" he said, "You wanna know why?! I think you know exactly why, Motherboard. Because you were never there for me when I needed you most! You didn't bother to let me out of high school early so I could get away from all those bullies! EVERY DAY there was a living Hell! I had to start wearing make up so you and bubblehead wouldn't see all the bruises they had left when they beat the living daylights out of me!"

Motherboard looked like she was about to say something but he stopped her.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET! That time when the teacher called you saying I'd missed classes. Did you bother to ask _why_ I was skipping them? Of course not! Well I'll tell you now. I skipped because I was hiding from _them._ But you would never know it because you didn't care! I used to cut myself to cope, but what would that have meant to you?! Nothing! You and Marbles didn't create me to be your son. I was just someone to do the dirty work for you! You're lying when you say you loved me!"

Motherboard didn't think her heart could break anymore, but it just had. How could she have not known about all this? Why did he never tell her how bad it was? This really was all her fault. What kind of mother was she?

"Hacker," she whispered, afraid her voice would crack and send her into another sobbing fit if she was any louder, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea, honestly. But I swear, I did love you... and I still do."

Hacker bit back a gasp. He never expected to hear an apology from her, let alone that after all this time she still loved him.

 _"She's lying to save herself,"_ the voice said in his head, _"She's not sorry at all!"_

"Its too late for that, Motherboard," Hacker said, pulling out his gun and walking towards the table she was strapped to.

He shoved the gun against her chest, directly where her h-drive was. Motherboard hung her head in defeat and closed her eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

 _"Cybermates, wherever you are, please know that I'll always be with you in spirit. Save my people for me,"_ she pleaded in her mind, as if it could somehow telepathically reach her dear Cybersquad.

She would not look at Hacker in his evil rage. In her last moments alive, she wanted to only remember the good times, when there was still love.

She waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And then she heard the sound of something clattering to the floor. Motherboard opened her eyes to see the gun across the room on the ground, and Hacker on his knees in front of her, his head now bowed.

* * *

Well my dear readers, what did you think? I'm gonna warn you, the next chapter will probably take a bit longer to write because, to be honest, I never thought beyond this point. But I hope I can continue to entertain you. Please remember to leave a review. Reviews are my life! As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	18. Chapter 17

So another chapter that I started working on as soon as I posted the last one. At Jamies Good Hand, I've never watched Game of Thrones so there was no Night King influence here, though now you've got me very curious as to what she did that was so similar. Anyways, we're getting really close to the end of this fic. At most, I'd say there's about 4 chapters left. I hope you're all as excited as I am.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Seventeen~**

 _"That's it, The Hacker,"_ said the voice of 'the destroyer', _"Its all lead up to this. Now's your chance. Shoot her!"_

Hacker shook as his finger moved to the trigger, ready to inflict the fatal blow to his enemy... This was his enemy, right?

 _"What are you waiting for,"_ said the voice, _"Go on!"_

 _"Yes, this is my moment,"_ Hacker thought, _"Say good night Mother..._ Mother _… I can't!"_

Hacker threw the gun across the room, falling to his knees under the weight of his conscience.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ the voice demanded, _"Get up and get rid of this nuisance!"_

 _"I CAN'T!"_ Hacker screamed internally, _"I can't kill the only mother I've ever had!"_

At that moment, Antoine burst into the room, the kids and Digit right behind him after hearing the shouting match that had gone on. The five of them gasped as they took in the cyber ruler's battered appearance. Antoine ran at the larger cyborg, seeing red.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Antoine!" Motherboard cried out. Even in the midst of nearly losing her life, she was still concerned about what words the kids would hear.

Antoine stopped and looked at her, seeing the reprimanding look in her swollen eyes.

"Go ahead. Take her," Hacker said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Antoine said in confusion, the kids and Digit just as confused.

Hacker slowly got up, looking almost as if he was in pain, and pushed a button on the side of the table. At once, all the metal straps holding Motherboard's wrists and ankles were opened and she fell to the floor in an exhausted heap, Antoine having just enough time to realize what was happening and catch her in his arms. He looked at the wires wrapped around his wife's body.

"What the hell did you do to her you-"

"JUST TAKE HER AND GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Hacker screamed.

Motherboard looked into his eyes and was surprised to find there seemed to be a bit of fear in them.

"Please Antoine," she begged him, "Just get me out of here."

Antoine glared at Hacker one last time, trying to restrain his anger, and walked out of the cell with Motherboard in his arms.

"Come on," he said to the Cybersquad, "Let's go."

Buzz and Delete were silent as they watched the group leave. What a strange twist of events this had all been. They had never known until now why Hacker hated the leader of Cyberspace so much. They thought he merely saw her as an obstacle in the way of his goal. This revelation of his life as a teenager was eye opening. In some ways, it mirrored how he now treated them.

"Um... Boss?" Buzz ventured to ask, "You okay?"

Hacker was silent, staring at the wall and breathing heavily.

"Boss?" Delete asked.

Suddenly Hacker screamed in rage, kicked the wall, and stormed into his private lab, slamming the door behind him. Buzz and Delete stared at each other, both of them thinking roughly the same thing.

 _"What's going to happen now?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Mac looked through his binoculars and saw a ship heading towards the hangar bay.

"I think they're back," he said to the two women with him, "Could one of you check up on her?"

"I'll go see," Lyryn said, making her way to the hangar bay.

Marbles, Ada, and the parents of the Earthlings were already there when she entered and their gasps were in almost perfect unison when Antoine came out of the coupe, carrying a bruised and burnt woman in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Bianca asked.

"Hacker had her strapped to a table against the wall when we got there," Jackie told her mother as she walked out holding the wires that Digit had beaked apart, "She had all these wires tied to her."

"He was electrocuting her," Antoine said, "That's what she told us before she fell asleep not too long ago. Poor thing was exhausted."

"And it seems he put his hands on her quite a few times as well," Dr. Marbles remarked angrily, seeing the handprints on her neck and the bruises on her face.

"May I be of assistance, gents?"

The males looked at Lyryn as she looked from Marbles to Antoine, sighing when she saw they didn't understand and simply walked up to the woman. Lyryn placed her hands on her and closed her eyes, concentrating. Light glowed from her hands and surrounded the cyber ruler. Within moments, the burns and bruises were gone.

Everyone stood agape, seeing Motherboard's wounds disappear. Dr. Marbles was the first to speak up.

"Thank you, Lyryn," he said, "That was most appreciated."

"Let's take her to her housing sector," Antoine said, making his way into Control Central.

As they made their way through the site and to the bridge, Motherboard began to shift in Antoine's arms and mutter.

"What's she doing?" Inez asked.

Antoine sighed. "Another nightmare it would seem," he said as he shook her a bit, "Sweetheart, wake up. We're home."

Motherboard's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, sighing in relief as she realized where she was. "Let me down, Antoine. I can walk. I'm feeling much better now."

"You have Lyryn to thank for that," Antoine said as he placed his wife on her feet, "She seems to have some healing magic she didn't tell us about."

"Thank you Lyryn," Motherboard said, looking at the teen.

As Motherboard swiped them all into her housing sector, Matt noticed his father looking very tense. He shuddered, knowing that look never meant anything good.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Motherboard said quietly.

People sat where they could but there wasn't enough room for everyone, so Motherboard chose to stand.

"I'm very sorry this night turned out the way it did," she said, "This should've been a fun night-"

"Is that all you're sorry for?!" Harry suddenly said.

Everyone, including Matt and Erin, looked at him in confusion.

"Well I can't be the only one thinking about the safety of my kid here," he said, looking at all the parents in the room before glaring at Motherboard, "When were you gonna tell us that our kids have been going on life threatening missions since their elementary years, huh?!"

"Honey calm down," Erin said, though she understood where he was coming from.

"No I will not calm down," Harry said, standing up, "You saw what Motherboard looked like when they brought her here. That could've been Matt at any point and we would've never known it!"

"He's right," Nathan said, "I can't help feeling a little betrayed, Motherboard. How could you hide something like this from us? How could you even think this was a good idea?!"

Motherboard looked at her feet in shame. She knew they were right. She'd known it for a long time. She hadn't been thinking very clearly the day she'd gotten that virus. She was weak, in pain, and scared. She shuddered as she thought back to it, how every inch of her circuitry protested its use as she tried to keep the connection going to speak with the kids. But it was wrong of her to bring someone else's children into such danger. She had come to realize that as her bond with them grew, but by then she couldn't have convinced them to leave and never look back.

"You're right," Motherboard said quietly, "It was foolish of me to bring your children into this. I'm sorry."

"That's it?" Nathan asked, "My only daughter could've been killed at any moment behind our backs and all you can say is you're sorry?!"

"Dad," Jackie said, "Please calm down. Its not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is, Jackie," Bianca said, "We're your parents. We're supposed to look out for you."

"I installed trackers into their skwak pads," Marbles explained in an attempt to defend his sister and leader, "Motherboard always knew where they were."

"Yeah but what if the battery died?" Fernando said, "What if she clonked out? That's not enough! I can't believe you people have been so irresponsible with our children! Is this type of thing normal in Cyberspace?!"

"Dad, we want to be here," Inez said to her father, "We care about this world and the people who live here. And Motherboard has offered in the past to let us leave. We don't want to. This is our fight too now."

"Inez, I don't think you understand how serious this is," Isabel said, "You're fourteen years old! You were only nine when this started! You're just a child!"

"You guys aren't thinking of making us stop coming, are you?" Matt asked nervously.

"How can we stop you?" Harry said with an attitude, "Apparently they can just open a portal and suck you in here whenever they want right behind our backs!"

"I would never do that," Motherboard insisted.

"Right," said Harry, "Its not like you haven't done that before."

Motherboard winced, knowing he was right. "Yes. But if you wish for them not to return, I'll respect your wishes."

Her h-drive physically ached at the thought of never seeing them again, but she knew it was the right thing to do. The kids had put their lives on the line for her many times. It was the least she could do.

"Please everyone," Inez said, "Don't make us leave. Cyberspace needs us."

"And we have friends here," Jackie added, dismayed at the thought of never seeing Slider or Scanner again.

Isabel remembered her daughter's speech, as well as that of the young girl Creech and she began to calm down. She didn't want her daughter to leave her friends behind.

"Its not you coming here and being with your friends we're concerned about," she said, "Its these missions. We don't want to lose you."

"Guys," Matt said, "I don't think you understand. Its partly our fault that Hacker had so much leverage over Motherboard for so long. The least we can do is help fix things."

"Matt, what are you talking about?" Motherboard asked.

"The virus," Jackie said, "If we hadn't touched that map in the library that day, Hacker wouldn't have been able to give you the virus."

Motherboard was silent as dawning came over her. "Jackie, Matt, Inez, have you been blaming yourselves for my illness?"

The three avoided her gaze. They had never spoken with anyone but each other about the guilt they felt. Not even Digit knew.

Finally Inez spoke up. "How can we not, Motherboard? Its all because we touched that map. How can you even look at us, knowing we're the reason you were suffering for so long?"

Motherboard felt tears sting at her eyes, her heart breaking at what she had heard. "Inez, I love you. You three are like my own children. The virus was horrible. But in a way I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't I never would've met you kids, and I don't know what my life would be like without you."

"Do you really mean that, Motherboard?" Matt asked.

Her tears fell at his question and she walked up to them all and hugged them close to her, almost afraid to let go. "You three and Digit are the sun, the moon, and all the stars to me. You've helped me heal emotionally in ways I didn't think were possible. You're my whole world. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

The parents' anger and frustration at her slowly melted away as they saw her show so much love for their children. It was clear that she was wrapped around each one's finger. They couldn't prevent their kids from coming here. It would be too cruel.

"I'm sorry I got so angry, Motherboard," Harry said, "I just don't want them getting hurt."

"None of us do," Nathan said.

"I don't want them getting hurt either," Motherboard said, "If it really bothers you so much, I'll stop having them go on missions."

The parents all exchanged glances, each couple thinking something a little bit different than the other.

"You really feel this strongly about all this, Matt?" Erin asked her son.

"Yes," Matt said.

Erin looked at Harry.

"Alright Matt," Harry said, "We won't stop you. But please be careful."

"Always," his son said.

The Garcia's exchanged glances as well before Fernando took a deep breath. "I'm still gonna worry about you every time, Inez. But I won't stop you. But please make sure your skwak is always with you and never go alone."

"Of course," Inez said.

This left Jackie's parents.

"I know everyone else is agreeing to this," Nathan said, "But I need more time to think about this. I just can't lose you, sweetheart."

Jackie looked disappointed but she nodded to show her understanding.

"I think its time we all went home," Bianca said "Its been a long day."

"Thank you all for coming," Antoine said, handing his wife a portal remote.

Motherboard pushed a button and they all left. There was silence for a moment.

"He spared me," Motherboard said, awe and confusion present in her voice, "He let me go."

"Only after torturing you big time," Antoine said, "I swear, the next time I come in contact with that son of a-"

"Are you about to call me a female dog?" Motherboard asked with a smirk.

Everyone laughed at that.

"No offense," Antoine said.

"Its a good sign though," Lyryn said, "Perhaps he is coming to his senses."

"One can only hope," Ada said.

Motherboard sighed, thinking about what Hacker had revealed to her today.

"You okay, Motherboard?" Digit asked, noticing her depressed demeanor.

"Hacker is this way because of me," she said, "Its all my fault."

"Oh don't you start too, Motherboard," Ada said.

"It is though," Motherboard said, "Hacker told me everything today..."

The cyber ruler proceeded to relay everything Hacker had revealed to her.

"In that case we're both to blame," Dr. Marbles said.

"I am too," said Digit, "Hacker told me what was going on, but I promised not to tell anyone. I should've told you guys."

"You're all being ridiculous!" Antoine said, "People get bullied all the time! I was bullied for being the tallest. Kids would throw balls of paper at my head all the time. You don't see me going around terrorizing Cyberspace or betraying my uncle!"

"Antoine this was far more than kids throwing balls of paper at him," Dr. Marbles said, "He was being beaten. He was afraid to go to his classes. We were the ones who were supposed to protect him from those things and we did nothing."

"He never told you though," Ada said, "You can't blame yourselves for something you didn't even know about. And Digit, you were just trying to be a trustworthy friend. This isn't your fault either."

"At least now we know what ammo this spirit was using to merge with him," Lyryn said.

"What do we do now?" Digit asked.

Lyryn glanced at a nearby clock. "Its very late. We can discuss this in the morning. I think we all need some rest after what's happened today."

"I suppose you're right," Motherboard said.

"Come, Ada," Marbles said as he got up.

"Good night luvs," Ada said, "Congratulations on the marriage at least."

"Thank you," Antoine and Motherboard said in unison.

"Night guys," Digit said as he followed the couple out the door, "See ya in the morning."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent this from happening," Lyryn said, "I'm glad that you were alright in the end."

"Its not your doing, Lyryn," Motherboard said, "And you did help me by healing me."

"It was the least I could do," she said, "I'll see you both in the morning."

"And then there were two," Antoine said once Lyryn had left.

Motherboard yawned. "Let's go to bed."

The couple got changed into their pajamas and Motherboard sighed as she observed all the tears in her wedding dress.

"You're far more valuable than a dress, dear," Antoine said.

"You always know just what to say don't you?" Motherboard asked as she neatly folded the dress and put it away.

As the couple got into bed, Motherboard snuggled close to Antoine and said, "Their parents really had every right to be upset with me. I'm surprised they didn't all take their kids and not look back."

"I know, sweetheart," Antoine said, "They're just worried, like any parent would be. Just go to sleep now. You've been through a very tiring day."

"Good night Antoine," Motherboard said.

"Good night, Motherboard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Something had gone wrong. They had miscalculated somewhere. All she knew was that the virus was back with a vengeance... And she was dying._

 _Motherboard clenched her fists as she felt the electric shock she'd felt in her computer form for so many years. Her body temperature alternated from the heat of a million burning suns to the frigid cold of Penguia. She could feel herself growing paler even though she could not see it, and as she brought a shaking hand to her head it came back with several strands of her blue locks._

 _Through her dark, blurry vision, she could see her hope in the distance. There, on a pedestal, was the encryptor chip. Just one touch would heal her, she was sure of it. And so, with her remaining strength, she crawled towards it. Every muscle in her body protested painfully and she panted heavily, but she was determined to live, determined to protect her people for as long as she could._

 _But at last she could move no more. Her body simply refused to obey her commands. Sighing, she closed her eyes, accepting her fate._

 _"Mother B?" a familiar voice said._

 _The cyber ruler opened her tired eyes and could just make out the figures of the Earth kids and Digit._

 _"We have the chip, Motherboard," Digit said, holding it out to her._

 _With shaking hands, she reached out for it and held it against her. Motherboard could instantly feel the color returning to her face, her strength returning, and her body temperature back to normal. She stood up._

 _"Thank you, Cybermates," she said, "I can always count on you."_

 _She reached out to hug them but they all stepped back._

 _"We have to go now," Matt said._

 _"Alright," she said, "Let me get a portal ready for you."_

 _"They mean go with ME!" someone said._

 _Motherboard looked up to see the Grim Wreaker opening up its doors, Hacker coming out._

 _"We made a deal," he said, "The cure all chip, in exchange for them!"_

 _Motherboard's eyes widened and she turned to her squad. "You didn't! You couldn't have! Tell me you didn't!"_

 _"We did, Motherboard," Inez said, "But it was worth it. We want to help you."_

 _Motherboard felt her eyes water as her pulse sped up. Who knew what Hacker would do to them? "Inez, no."_

 _"Come on, kiddies!" Hacker called out to them, "I held up my end of the bargain. Now its your turn."_

 _"Goodbye, Motherboard," Digit said as they all made their way to the wreaker._

 _"No!" Motherboard said, throwing the chip onto the floor, "Take the chip! Give me back my virus! Just don't take them!"_

 _"Sorry Motherboard," Hacker said, not really looking sorry as they filed into the ship, "A deal's a deal."_

 _Motherboard ran after them, but the doors slammed closed before she could get in. Within moments the ship flew off out of sight._

 _"Come back, Hacker!" she called, but she knew it was useless._

 _Motherboard fell to her knees and sobbed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Motherboard! Motherboard, wake up!"

Motherboard's eyes snapped open to see her husband staring down at her. Relief flooded over her as she realized it was just a dream, but the weight of it still brought her to tears.

Antoine held her close to him and let her sob. He had been expecting her to have some sort of nightmare after the events of the day. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak when she was ready.

"They're right," Motherboard finally said, "These missions are too dangerous. I can't let them keep risking their lives for me."

"They want to be here," Antoine said, "Remember what they said today."

"What if they care too much?" she argued, "They could be killed!"

"They've been doing this for five years now," her husband said, "They'll only get smarter as they grow. You're not going to lose them. I know you won't allow it."

Yes. He was right, she decided. No matter what happened, she would not allow any harm to come to them. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I'm not totally sure what will happen in the next chapter, but I think it will mainly be filler, which means it will be much shorter. So for now, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and fave. I live for reviews! As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	19. Chapter 18

Hello once again, dear readers! Guess what? I graduated! I finally have my bachelor's degree! I'm done with school. FOREVER! Soon enough I'll be done with this fanfic as well. There's, at most, 3 chapters left, but there's probably only gonna be 2 more. So what's everyone doing now that the wedding is over? Well, let's check up on them and see.

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Eighteen~**

Marbles sighed, looking up to the ceiling in his housing sector after checking up on Motherboard. He had settled on laying on the dark blue couch he had in the living room section.

"You ok, love?"

Marbles looked at her, relaxing slightly. "Just thinking that the parents were right. Besides, I'm as much to blame as Motherboard is. The first time meeting the earth kids wasn't safe."

Ada smiled. Marbles never said anything, but he had a lot of faith in those kids. To call them theirs, unspeakable to think, but Motherboard had confessed to loving them as her own. Maybe he was the same, always keeping their devices up to date and tracking enhanced, the whole bit. Ada laid on his chest, sighing. She hated seeing her husband so down.

"Marbles, you're amazing. You know that, right?"

Marbles blushed, smiling a bit. "Thank you, Ada."

She giggled, tucking her head into his neck, feeling him laugh a bit. "Ada, your hair is tickling me!"

She smiled, kissing him before laying into his chest again. "I love you, Marbles."

"I love you too, dear," Marbles said before looking at the clock, "I suppose I better get to my research now."

"There's something else on your mind," Ada said.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you, Marbles," she said.

Marbles sighed, getting up from the sofa. "He let her go. He had the chance to kill her... and he let her go. It's-I don't understand, Ada. He takes every chance he gets to take what he wants... At least, until now."

"Love, this comes as a surprise to me too," Ada said, "But I'm just relieved Motherboard's back in one piece."

"Do you think... Do you suppose that maybe... maybe he's not too far gone?"

Ada smiled a bit, hugging him. "Do you want him to come back?"

"You have no idea how much," he said, "But its been so long. It seems like a hopeless wish."

Ada smiled, nuzzling his cheek "Maybe not, dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Earth:

"I still can't believe he actually let her go," Inez said as she looked out the window of Matt's car.

Normally she and Jackie would carpool, but Jackie had cheerleading practice today. So Matt was driving her home instead.

"I know," Matt said, "Its so weird. And did you see the look on his face when he did it? It was like... like part of him wanted to kill her, but part of him didn't."

"Yeah. I never expected to see that from him," Inez said.

"But thank goodness it did happen," Matt said, "I was afraid we'd be too late."

"Me too," said Inez, "But... what do you think this means? Why, after all this time and effort, would he just back out at the last minute?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think..." Inez pondered, "Do you think its possible that deep down... maybe he still loves her?"

"Its hard to imagine Hacker loving anyone," Matt said as he turned left, "I'm not even sure he really loved Wicked."

There was silence for a moment before Inez spoke up again. "Love's a funny thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is," Matt said as he pulled up in front of the Garcia house.

"Matt," Inez said, trying to word things correctly, "What you told me at the reception... Is it true? Do you really love me?"

Matt blushed. "Well... my dad says I'm too young to fall in love but... I think I do."

"Matt," Inez said, now blushing herself, "I think I love you too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm," she said with a small smile.

"So... do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Inez said.

"Can we... kiss?" Matt asked nervously.

Inez just nodded and they slowly leaned in to each other. The kiss was short, but Matt found it so much better than when Shari kissed him, and Inez found it so much better than when Ollie kissed her. It was meant to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye girls!" Jackie called out as she walked through the parking lot to her car, "See you tomorrow!"

Jackie started her car and drove home in silence. She had been thinking about a lot of different things the past few days. For one thing, she and her parents had barely spoken to each other since they returned home from their last visit to Cyberspace. She was anxious to know what their final decision on everything was. She knew they wouldn't forbid her from Cyberspace as a whole, but would they ban her from going on missions? Motherboard had insisted she didn't blame them for the virus, but she still couldn't help feeling like it was partly her fault. But even if it wasn't, how could she stand by and do nothing? How could she just let Hacker terrorize Cyberspace? She had to help. It was the right thing to do.

Jackie pulled up to her house and parked her car. She got her schoolbag out from the passenger seat and headed into the house, seeing her father watching T.V. She went upstairs and got changed out of her cheerleading clothes, then laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was also confused about her feelings for Slider and Scanner. She didn't want to bring up any of her cyber friends to her parents though, lest she caused further tension. She also wanted to see Motherboard to make sure she was handling things well. Lyryn had healed her wounds, but the sixteen year old could tell her emotions were still racing. All she could repeat as she fell asleep on the ride to Control Central was "He let me go, he let me go."

Jackie reached over to her purse and pulled out her skwak, texting Motherboard to send her a portal. She sighed when she received a response telling her to ask her parents first. She walked down the stairs.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah Jackie?"

"Can I go visit Mother B?"

He was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply. "Sure, honey."

Jackie let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and texted Motherboard back. Within seconds a portal appeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Motherboard didn't want to further upset the Edwards by pulling their daughter in without them knowing, now that they were uneasy about her coming. That was why she told Jackie to ask permission to come. Receiving the okay, she pressed the button on her portal remote. The swirling pink circle formed and the African American teenager came out, landing on her feet.

"I just keep getting better at this," she said with a laugh.

"You're a natural now," Motherboard said with a laugh, "How are you, Jackie?"

"I should really be asking you that question," Jackie said.

Motherboard sighed. "I'm managing."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jackie asked.

"I'd rather not saddle you with my troubles," Motherboard said.

"Mother B.," Jackie said, "We're all here for you, in any way that you need us."

"Alright," she said and they went to sit on the sofa.

Motherboard was silent a few moments, staring down at her hands, before she spoke. "When Marbles brought up the idea of booting a cyborg to help him with my maintenance, it was mainly for just that. He wasn't really looking to be a father at the time. I was the one who suggested the borg be booted with the mentality of a child. Not a small child. Just old enough to help him but also young enough that... that I could feel like I was raising someone. When he first came online... he was so sweet and innocent. He looked up to Marbles so much, and he was so creative with his inventions... We had so many dreams and ambitions for him. When he betrayed us and tried to destroy me... I was much more hurt than angry. I've been asking myself for years what I could've done differently. What had I done wrong that he'd gone from loving us to wanting me dead? Now I know... It was Hacker that thought we didn't love him. He thought we didn't care about how much he was being bullied in school. If I had only known then... Perhaps if I had bothered to find out why he was skipping classes. Maybe things wouldn't be this way. He didn't betray me. _I_ betrayed _him._ "

Motherboard hid her face in her hands as she wept.

"Mother B, no you didn't," Jackie said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What happened to him as a kid isn't an excuse for what he's done to you. You can't put this all on yourself."

"Believe me, Jackie. I know this is my fault. I never pressed the issue with him and he's done this because of it."

"Well he needs to get over it!" Jackie said, "No parent is perfect. He's just being overdramatic, and that's saying something coming from _me_!"

"If only it were that simple," Motherboard said, trying to compose herself, "But enough about my problems. How are things with you?"

"Well, that was kind of part of why I came here," Jackie said.

"Is something wrong?" Motherboard asked.

"Not really wrong," Jackie said, "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"Well," Jackie started, "You know I've had feelings for Slider for a long time, and at the reception he finally asked me out. But before that, I was dancing with Scanner... and... I realized... I think I have feelings for him too. And I know he likes me too. I just don't know who to choose."

Motherboard gave a small smile. "Jackie... I'm afraid you have to answer that question for yourself. Who can you truly see yourself being happy with?"

"I don't know," Jackie said, "They're both really sweet."

"You're still very young, Jackie," said the cyber ruler, "You have a long time to figure out who you're going to spend the rest of your life with. You may end up falling for someone else entirely, someone from your world perhaps. You don't need to worry much about this."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Just then, Motherboard's skwak pad beeped. She pushed a button and Matt and Inez's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey Motherboard," Inez said excitedly, "Matt and I have some big news. Can we come over there?"

"And tell Jackie to come too," Matt said.

"I'm already here, Matt," Jackie said.

"I'll tell everyone to meet us all in the control room," Motherboard said, "Then I'll prepare a portal for you."

"Ok," Inez said, "See you in a bit!"

"They sure seem excited," Jackie said as the call ended.

"I think I know what this news is," Motherboard said with a smirk.

Jackie thought a moment before her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

Motherboard's smile widened. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Grim Wreaker:

For three days, Hacker had locked himself in his room, isolated from his henchmen. But he barely noticed how much time had gone by. He was far too engaged in the war going on in his mind.

"She apologized," he muttered, "She said she still loves me. After all this time, after all I've done to her... she still loves me."

 _"Lies!"_ said the destroyer, _"All lies! She's just trying to get on your good side again. Don't fall for it!"_

"No," Hacker said, "I saw the look in her eyes. Those tears were real. She really meant it!"

 _"Bah! Just acting! Don't fool yourself!"_

"I'm not fooling myself," Hacker said, "There's no way that was fake!"

 _"It was fake, boy. It was all fake. Don't forget what she did! It's too late for apologies!"_ said the voice.

 _"Is it really?"_ said the small voice of reason, _"You know you want to forgive her, or else you wouldn't have spared her."_

 _"She used you, The Hacker,"_ the destroyer said, _"And she'll use you again if you forgive her."_

 _"She's your mother, Hacker,"_ said the voice of reason, _"You can't do this to your own mother. You just_ can't."

"You're right," Hacker said, "I _can't."_

 _"Yes you can and you_ will!" the destroyer said, _"She's the enemy! The one thing stopping you from reaching your full potential! You_ must _eliminate her!"_

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to," Hacker said, "I'm through. I don't want this anymore."

There was complete silence in his mind for a moment before the voice of the destroyer screamed, "YOU IDIOT!"

Hacker grabbed his head in shock for a moment. "Nobody calls THE Hacker an idiot!"

 _"Until now," the voice sneered, "I should've known you'd pull this eventually... Just like Biff all those years ago."_

 _"Biff?"_ Hacker thought in confusion before remembering what he'd read in his history books, _"You_ are _Abaddon!"_

 _"Took you long enough to find out! I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself!"_

Before Hacker could even try to figure out what he meant by that, he felt as though he'd been shot with magnetite. Shadows delved and dug deep into his head as he screamed in agony, fighting a losing battle as his once black eyes turned to a blood lustful red.

"Yes," the cyborg said, though no longer in his voice, "Its time."

* * *

Oh boy... what's gonna happen now? Please check out my latest poll on my profile page as I need the feedback for a future fanfic. As always, please leave a review. I'll try to get the next one up super fast but since its one of the most important chapters... its probably gonna take a while. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	20. Chapter 19

Alright, readers. This is it. Its all led up to this chapter. What is Hacker, or should I say Abaddon, going to do? Let's find out...

And... ACTION!

* * *

 **~Chapter Nineteen~**

"Um, Boss," Delete said, looking in fear at the change in Hacker's eyes and overall demeanor, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Boss," Buzz said, "You don't look so well..."

"Never mind that," Hacker said in a voice that was not his own, "We're paying Motherboard a little visit."

The cyborg stomped over to the controls of his ship and started it, racing off into the cyber skies as Buzz and Delete were thrown back by the G-force. They both looked at each other in fear. Something was wrong... very wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

"So," Digit said as everyone gathered in the main control room, "What's this big news you wanted to tell us?"

"Do you wanna tell them or should I?" Inez asked Matt.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Well guys," Inez said, "Matt and I are officially a couple."

"Alright!" Jackie said, "Its about time!"

"Congratulations, you two!" Ada said, "We've all been waiting for this for quite some time."

"Nearly as long as we've been looking for a cure for my virus," Motherboard said.

"Congrats, Mattie!" Digit said, "I always knew you had it in ya!"

"You two were meant for each other," Widget said.

Just then, the doors to the control room swished open, revealing a very worried looking Lyryn.

"Lyryn, guess what?" Matt said before noticing the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Hacker is what's wrong," Lyryn said as she walked up to the group, "The dark soul has officially taken over his mind and body. He's no longer in control of himself. _And_... I know for a fact now that it is Abaddon."

Motherboard stood still and shaken as Antoine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do?!" Digit said.

"I don't know," Matt said.

Lyryn summoned her weapon, her eyes darkening as Ada looked to the hybrid.

"What are you doing, love?"

Lyryn motioned a circle. "Meditation field. It gives insight to strength and precision to pinpoint location as well as prepare for an attack."

Ada nodded, grateful that Motherboard had backup in both attack and defense. Motherboard's skwak went off at that moment. She answered it, PC's face appearing on the screen.

"Motherboard," she said, "Mac caught sight of the wreaker in the distance. Its heading our way and alarmingly fast."

"Everyone on post immediately," Antoine ordered, coming near the skwak, "We can't afford to take any chances, especially since it's no longer Hacker we're dealing with."

"Yes sir!" PC said.

Antoine wrapped his arm around Motherboard's waist, pulling her against his side.

"What can we do to help?" Jackie asked, all traces of happiness leaving her face.

"Just stay here. Something tells me he won't stop no matter who stands in his way," Motherboard answered. "At least I'll know you're all safe."

"But we can stop him! We've done it before!" Matt protested.

"Matt," Motherboard said gently, "This isn't Hacker we're dealing with. It's Abaddon, the most dangerous cyborg I've ever encountered. It's his fault I was imprisoned in the monitor, and he killed thousands of others. Hacker looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum compared to him."

"Motherboard's right," Inez said. "We're more help here. If nothing else we'll provide a distraction and buy her some time to escape."

Heavy silence rang through the room as everyone processed the meaning behind her words.

"Inez-" Motherboard began, but Lyryn cut her off.

"That won't be necessary."

Her voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously, and as she stood she seemed to tower over them, though physically her stature hadn't changed. When she opened her eyes they glowed light green, seeping to white at the center, ethereal flames waving from the sockets. Two wings, though not tangible, had sprouted from her back, white as snow where they met at her shoulders but fading to silver at the tips. She looked ready to fight, and no more could her parentage possibly be denied.

"When he comes, he will be dealt with. And that moment is fast approaching."

Suddenly, shouting was heard from the hangar bay, followed by the bangs of gunshots. Motherboard gasped, tucking closer to her husband, and Ada went to Marbles' side. The kids and birds grouped behind Lyryn, who stood facing the entrance, scythe drawn across her body.

"Mo-board!" PC's voice crackled through the skwak. "...Here! Can't….him! Run!"

The site shook as a particularly powerful blast sent half of it into pieces.

"I'd advise you to hide," Lyryn said without looking away from the door. "You have thirty seconds. Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Widget, fall in behind me, keep her safe. It's about to get messy."

Before anyone could move, the doors blew inward, only stopping from hitting anyone due to Lyryn's telekinesis stopping the pieces. Hacker's body strode in, smoke from the hall pouring in behind him, electricity flashed from the damaged site only adding to the chaos. His eyes glowed red, and a sneer the likes of which Hacker could never produce seemed out of place on his face.

"Oh my god," Motherboard whispered.

"Well now, isn't this a welcome sight? It's been far too long since I inspired true terror," Abaddon's voice sounded from Hacker's throat.

"Go no further! Leave this body! Your time has come to an end here!" Lyryn snapped, narrowing her eyes.

She could see the blackness swirling and entangling with Hacker's lighter soul, squeezing and forcing it into submission.

"Child, my time has only begun."

He raised his hand, a dark red beam firing from the palm. Lyryn swung her scythe, blocking it easily.

"I tell you once more, leave this body or condemn it to burn with you!"

Abaddon just laughed, the insanity in the sound sending shivers down everyone's spine except Lyryn's.

"So be it," Lyryn said.

Glowing white energy appeared and formed into spheres around her, each one firing at rapid pace toward the possessed cyborg. The smile dropped off his face as the first one collided, smoke rising into the air as it seared his clothing and synthetic skin. The others soon followed, sending him on the defensive as he dodged and weaved to avoid injury.

 _'Stop! Stop!'_ Hacker screamed internally. _'You'll kill us both! Can't you see this is all in vain?!'_

 _'Nothing is in vain. This girl is no match for me! Silence, and behold a true genius at work!'_

His eyes closed briefly before glowing twice as bright, beams firing from them and slicing through not only Lyryn's arms, but grazing the side of her neck and her wings. She hissed, blood beginning to drip from the wounds. She fired a hand blast in retaliation, though the attack was sloppy and summarily missed its mark. Abaddon laughed.

 _'What did I tell you?'_ he mentally said, _'There is nothing to worry about!'_

He charged a blast, sending the shockwave hurtling toward her and everyone huddled at the back of the room. If he played this right he could kill everyone with one blast. The energy rocked the room, sending Lyryn flying, but causing no harm to anyone else much to his ire. A shimmering forcefield revealed itself to be the cause.

"Lyryn!" Inez yelled, fighting against Matt's hold to try and help her.

"Inez, stop! You'll be killed!"

"But we have to help her!"

"We can't," Motherboard said, watching with rapt attention as Abaddon began to approach the girl.

"Let this be a lesson to you, girl," Abaddon snarled as he peered down at Lyryn. "No one challenges me and lives."

His hand glowed bright red, brighter than any of the previous attacks, and only when it was almost white did he release it. An explosion rocked the site yet again, dust and debris filling the air, his laugh cutting through it all. He grinned down at the crater he had created, fully expecting to see charred remains once the smoke cleared. However, that was not the case.

Lyryn stood tall in the crater, glaring up at him, slightly burnt but no worse for the wear than before.

"I've had just about enough of you," she said.

She swung her scythe, a bright blue beam emitting from the end and slashing across his torso. Oil began running to the floor in rivers, and he had to grasp his head as Hacker screamed. Lyryn wasted no time. Gathering her power she teleported behind him, chanting a small incantation to summon holy fire. White and gold flames burst from the ground around Abaddon, quickly trapping him. He whirled to face her.

"It will take more than a little fire to stop me!"

He attempted to take a step through the flames, only for them to burn higher and hotter. His eyes snapped back to hers, hatred burning deep within them. He reached for her, black and red energy seeping forth as he grasped her arms, causing angry burns to creep across her body. Yet she didn't flinch.

"If I burn, you burn with me!" he snapped, turning the raw energy into flames.

"And burn you shall," Lyryn responded just as the flames exploded upward and consumed him.

A scream started up, one that was distinctly not Abaddon's, and tears began to leak from Motherboard's eyes as she watched her son die along with the man who she thought was gone forever. Lyryn's scythe began to glow once more, this time a bright white, and before anyone could react she slashed through Hacker's body.

As she pulled it away a black mass clung to it like a gel, and as she moved so did the flames, following the energy. Hacker's body dropped to the ground, deathly still, but all eyes were on Lyryn. The black energy had now separated from her blade, and was reforming into a shadowy figure, one with glowing red eyes.

"No! I will not be defeated so easily!" Abaddon screamed.

"You will never hurt another soul, not for the rest of eternity," Lyryn calmly replied, before the fire that had recently consumed Hacker rose up around him.

He screamed as he burned, this time obviously not impervious to pain as he had been when he was possessing someone else. The fire burned a bright white, brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away for fear of being blinded. When the light diminished there was nothing left of Abaddon except a black scorch mark on the floor. The room was still mere seconds before Motherboard was rushing to Hacker, tears streaming down her face as she knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, and not even Antoine had the courage to approach her.

"I can heal him if you so desire," Lyryn said, walking up behind her.

"Darling, are you sure?" Antoine asked.

Blue eyes pierced him in a glare. "Yes. He is my son, and I won't fail him a second time." She turned to face Lyryn. "Do it."

"Very well."

She stepped forward, resting her hand over his h-drive. Golden light flowed from her palm over his body, closing the wounds and healing the burns. His chest jerked as he gasped for air, though he remained unconscious. Her own wounds healed as she healed his, until both looked as if nothing at all had happened. When she released him and stepped back, her power faded, her wings fading from view and her eyes returning to normal.

Silence hung in the air, everyone staring at the trio.

"Thank you," Motherboard whispered.

"Of course."

Antoine and Dr. Marbles came to stand behind her, staring down at Hacker who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Antoine laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lyryn admitted. "But at least the worst is over."

"Indeed, the worst is over," said an ethereal voice, "You have done well, Lyryn."

Lyryn started. "Who said that? How do you know my name?"

Slowly, a white glow emerged in the room, which turned into a beautiful woman who looked very similar to Lyryn. Antoine recognized her.

"I know you," he said, "You came to me when Hacker replaced Motherboard."

"You came to me as well," Marbles said, "You visited me in my cell."

"Yes," she said, "My name is Evangeline. I am an ancient angel... and I am the mother of Lyryn."

"What?!" Lyryn said, "You're my mom?!"

"Yes," she said, "Fifteen years ago, you were left in the fields of Shangri-La. You were to stay here as a test to your character, to see if you would use your powers for good or for evil. Congratulations, my child. You have proven yourself today."

At that moment, Buzz and Delete entered the damaged room, their gaze sweeping over the debris before landing on Hacker.

"BOSS!" Delete yelled, running up to him.

"What happened?!" Buzz shouted, following his brother, "Is he okay?"

"Physically he's fine," Lyryn said, her voice still in awe at the revelation of her mother, "I can't say how he is mentally."

"I think you will find him far more approachable once he comes to," Evangeline said, "Now that he's been relieved of dark forces, he can act more soundly."

"But how will we know whether or not he still wants to hurt Motherboard?" Matt asked, "Everything he's done over the years couldn't possibly have been Abaddon alone."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Matt," Antoine said.

"You will know in time," Evangeline said before turning to her daughter, "My child, today you have proven yourself capable of using your powers wisely. Because of this, you may now join your father and I in the afterlife and embrace your true form as a protector of virtuous souls."

Lyryn bowed. "Thank you, Mother."

The two females looked as the once threatening cyborg once again had the body of a teenager.

"Wh-what happened?" He looked around as the others looked in shock, Marbles first coming to the young cyborg he had created long ago

"You've attracted a lot of trouble, Hieronymus."

Hacker shuddered, bowing his head as Marbles smiled softly.

"I missed you, my son."

Hacker shook with regret. "I... I'm so sorry."

Motherboard smiled, watching the two hug.

"Well, Doc," Digit said, "You may be able to forgive him, but you'll have to forgive me for still being a little suspicious."

"Same here," Matt said.

"I'm right behind you on that one," Antoine said.

"I understand," Hacker said, "And I don't blame you."

Motherboard and Dr. Marbles looked at each other and sighed. Digit and the others had a valid point. How could they be sure he was completely good again, with not a single malicious intent?

Evangeline looked at Hacker, as if speaking to him with her mind, and he got up.

"There's something I have for you," Hacker said, "I'll be right back."

The cyborg left to go to the wreaker and the angel spoke again.

"If you'll allow it, I can repair the damage done here, as well as heal the injuries of your guards."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Motherboard said.

Evangeline closed her eyes and raised her arms. By the time Hacker came back, the site was just as it had been before. She then held her hand out to Lyryn.

"Come, my child," she said, "A promising future awaits you."

Lyryn took hold of her mother's hand and the two faded until they were gone.

"So... that happened," Matt said.

"Motherboard," Hacker said handing her a blueprint, "This is for you."

Motherboard looked at the blueprint. It was of the supercomputer she had been a part of for so many years, but there was something there that made her eyes widen.

"Marbles!" she said, "Its... Its..."

Dr. Marbles took the blueprint from her and his eyes widened as well as he looked over it.

"What?" Matt asked, "What is it?"

"Its the code to delete the virus," Marbles said, rushing over to the console.

"Are you certain, dear?" Ada asked.

"Positive," he said as he adjust certain wires and then typed on the keyboard.

For a solid fifteen minutes, nobody spoke. Everyone was silenced by their anticipation. Then the system started.

"Good as new," Hacker whispered.

"You've had the cure this whole time?" Delete asked.

"Yes," his boss answered, "I no longer see any need to keep it a secret."

Motherboard turned to Hacker, looking him straight in the eyes. The last time he claimed to have changed, she could see the truth in his eyes. Looking at him now, she knew her wayward child really had come home.

"Hacker," she whispered before wrapping him in a tight hug, tears coming to both their eyes.

* * *

I would like to thank AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter for helping me with this chapter. If it weren't for her this probably wouldn't have come out for another month. We're not quite done yet, though. Just like BTC, this story will have an epilogue. A short one, but an epilogue nonetheless.

Also I have made yet another poll in regards to my upcoming Disney crossover. Please go vote on it as I would really appreciate everyone's opinions. A special thanks to those who voted on the last poll.

As always, please leave a review, and if you're really into the Disney princesses, give me a follow so that you'll know when the story is up. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


	21. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

A lot had gone by in the past three years since Hacker had redeemed himself. He had returned to art and had made a decent living selling his work. No longer slaving henchmen, Buzz and Delete had also made something of themselves. Buzz had opened up a donut business and Delete had a pet shop in the cyber mall.

Matt, Jackie, and Inez had all gotten into the colleges of their liking, the latter of the three having graduated early due to her high grades, but they were still able to see each other every weekend in their visits to Cyberspace. Matt and Inez's relationship was still going strong and all the adults could see a lasting relationship in the two.

Digit had proposed to Glowla and the two planned on marrying on the shores of Mermaidos.

Motherboard contemplated all these events as she sat in the living room of her private sector, looking through a photo album when the door slammed open and was quickly shut, a pale little girl with long blue hair, blue eyes, and two long antennae leaning against it as she panted heavily.

"Hey that's not fair!" said another young voice on the other side of the door, "You're cheating!"

"Says who?" the bluenette answered back.

"Eileen," Motherboard said to her daughter, "I don't think locking the tagger out is part of the game."

She got up and opened the door.

"No, Mommy!" Eileen said, "She's gonna tag me!"

A slightly taller blonde girl with green eyes raced into the room and touched the other little girl. "Tag, you're it!"

Eileen pouted. "See Mommy! Look what you did!"

"That's how the game works, my dear," Motherboard said, "But it's getting late now. You two should really get to bed."

"Do we have to Aunt Motherboard?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes, Faith," she answered, "You have to. Now say goodnight to your cousin."

"Goodnight, Eileen," Faith said, "See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight, Faith," Eileen said as her cousin left the sector.

"Come on, sweetheart," Motherboard said as she took the girl's hand, "Let's get you ready for bed."

After the child was dressed and had completed her nightly hygienics, Motherboard tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. But as she went to leave the room, a little hand grabbed hers.

"Mommy," Eileen said, "Can you tell me the story of how you met the Cybersquad?"

"You've asked to hear that story every night this week," Motherboard said.

"I like it," she said, "Tell it to me again. Please?"

Motherboard smiled as she sat down on the bed. "It started out like any other day of upgrades..."

* * *

The end! After all these years, the end of my Cyberchase fanfiction series! Now, some of you may be asking the following questions, because I know I am:

1\. Who did Jackie choose?

2\. Will Hacker and Wicked ever get back together?

3\. Will Motherboard and Antoine have more children?

The only one of these questions I have a definitive answer to is the last one, which is: Yes they do. The first 2 questions I will leave up to interpretation, though I do believe Wicked will eventually redeem herself, leaving Ledge as the primary bad guy in this world. If anyone wants to continue this series and answer these questions as well as any others you may have, feel free to do so. Some of you have made spinoffs already and they are very good.

Remember to vote on my most recent poll if you haven't done so already. Its been fun writing for you all these past few years and for those of you who have a fondness for Disney, stick around cuz I've got something coming for that. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


End file.
